


The Redemption of Matthew Murdock

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After recovering from serious injuries from having a building fall on him, Matt Murdock's life has been hell. Now with the help of his friends, redemption is within his reach.





	1. Chapter 1

 

When Matt Murdock turned up alive some four months after the destruction of Midland Circle, Danny, Colleen, Luke, Claire, and Jessica were in a state of shock. They couldn't believe he survived having a building fall on him. Unsaid was they feared he had somehow been resurrected by the Hand, even though according to Danny the Hand was in disarray and their leadership dead or missing. Even their monster, the Black Sky, was gone. When he failed to reach out to them and explain why he was alive and how he survived, shock turned to anger.

The two who seemed the most glad he was alive when they first heard, Claire and Jessica, became the two most vitriolic about his current behavior. Danny attempted to talk to Matt, especially since he bought his condo and kept it as a place for himself on those nights he patrolled Hell's Kitchen like Matt asked. Matt told him him in no certain terms that he should stay away from him. It was just too dangerous to be near him right now. Wilson Fisk was getting out of prison and anyone close to him was going to be a target of Wilson Fisk's revenge and that revenge was going to be two things: painful and fatal.

Danny and Matt argue about this but it was for naught. Matt was an excellent lawyer for a reason, he could argue all night and made convincing arguments even when he was in the wrong, so Danny came up against an emotional and argumentative wall. When he had the rest of the pseudo team at his dojo for a meeting, he told them what Matt told him about Fisk. Luke, like Danny, wanted to help Matt even if he didn't want it, but Claire and Jessica both said he made he his own bed so he can sleep in it. For now they put Matt Murdock and his life in the background and moved forward.

The months passed and each one of them read and heard the news reports of the blind lawyer Matt Murdock being brought before the New York Bar for ethical violations and stories of Matt Murdock taking bribes from Wilson Fisk's enemies in order to make a case against Fisk and put him in prison. Danny called Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz's in order to talk to Matt's former law partner Franklin Nelson, who was thriving at the firm. They spoke and Foggy told him that it was part of Fisk's plan to ruin Matt's reputation first before breaking him and, finally, killing him. Foggy told him he offered Matt assistance, but Matt refused it. Foggy was told to keep his distance and not to worry. Matt Murdock was fighting this fight on his own, even though he was almost out of money and about to lose the apartment he had got in Hell's Kitchen to replace his old condo.

Danny hated being on the sidelines, hated not being able to help him, but he had been convinced by Colleen, Claire, and Jessica to stay out of it. If Murdock wanted to fight this on his own then let him. He was a warrior. Danny was starting to find that Claire's and Jessica's anger towards Matt Murdock went deeper than Murdock not reaching out to them to let them know he lived. They were harboring deeper feelings towards him that they didn't want to deal with, that they were suppressing. Colleen just wanted to protect him and Luke now was ensconced in protecting Harlem and just had no time for Matt and his problems.

The next thing that happened was the most disturbing. Daredevil killed. The man who never killed, beat into a coma but not kill, was now killing people. Danny refused to believe this. He called the old team together again to see if they should intercede to see if there was something wrong with Matt. Again, he was argued down by Colleen, Claire, and Jessica. Claire said he was probably succumbing to the strain of Fisk trying to destroy him and was having a nervous breakdown. They wouldn't be able to help him unless he wanted help. Jessica argued that if he wanted to ruin Daredevil's reputation then it was his right to do it. Colleen just wanted Danny to stay out of it because he'd probably get hurt. Luke said they should just keep an eye on him and see what was what. Danny conceded to them, even though he was starting to feel it was wrong.

Finally, Matt Murdock's life was on the brink of destruction and Daredevil was being hunted as a criminal vigilante. Karen Page wrote about Matt Murdock, defending him, arguing that he was being set up, but she didn't defend Daredevil. Her articles about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen agreed with the mayor and the police that he should be locked up. The same woman who defended Frank Castle, the Punisher, condemned Dardevil. Foggy kept reaching out to Matt but all Matt ever did was tell him to keep his distance and be thankful that Fisk hadn't come after him. Jeri Hogarth did a good job protecting Foggy because she valued him as part of her firm. He had become her troubleshooter.

Then it happened. It was a cold November Thursday night and breaking news interrupted almost every channel in New York City. News helicopters flew over Hell's Kitchen capturing the unsettling sight of Daredevil fighting Daredevil. They costumes were almost identical, though one was a deeper red than the other. It appeared that the Dardevil, who killed, was an impostor and now the two Daredevils viciously and unrelentingly fought each other.

Luke and Claire were sitting at home in the apartment watching a show that she liked when breaking news interrupted. They watched as the Daredevils pummeled each other. Claire knew which one was Matt by the tilt of his head during the combat between Daredevils.

“Sweet Christmas,” Luke sighed, as one of the Daredevils produced a knife and stabbed the other in the side.

“Matt has been stabbed,” Claire stated.

“How do you know which is which?” he asked.

“The way he tilts his head and listens,” she answered.

Luke raised an eyebrow for a moment then asked: “What do you want to do?”

“Watch for now and pray he wins,” she said.

Luke and Colleen were in a Chinese restaurant having a late dinner when they noticed the fight on the television above the bar. After watching a few minutes, Danny knew which was Matt, as he had studied his fighting style when they were a team. Stick was right when he said Matt was one of the best natural fighters there was. Danny always wanted for them to train together. The other one was highly trained and dangerous, but Matt was on the verge of winning until he was stabbed. Now he was at a disadvantage.

He raised his hand for the waiter and called out: “Bill.”

“Danny, where are we going?” Colleen asked.

“You are going back to the dojo. Take a taxi and prepare for me to bring Matt there once I can get him,” Danny told her.

“You are going after him?” she asked not wanting him to get involved, but knowing it was futile now to stop him. Danny felt now that he had been right all along and they should have helped Matt even if he didn't want help.

“Oh, yeah, I'm going after him,” he answered.

In a bar not far from the rooftop with the two Daredevils fighting, Jessica was downing her fifth cheap, bar rack scotch. When the breaking news came on the television she watched with her heart beating hard in her chest and her stomach souring. In the short time she had known Matt Murdock, she liked him. No, it was more than liked him. She felt comfortable with him, even slightly attracted to him, maybe more than slightly attracted to him. When he returned without telling any of them or reaching out, it hurt and she didn't want to set herself up to be hurt another man. Now watching the vicious battle between Daredevils she filled up regrets. As she watched the glass of scotch she held in her right hand shattered, she stood up and exited the bar. She needed to be there in person to help him if she could.

 

DD

 

Matt was feeling the stab wound in his side. It was slowing him down more than he expected, but then again, he had suffered from malnutrition lately from lack of money, which was helping to sap his strength. His opponent, the fake Daredevil, was talented, but Matt knew he could take him if he just focused on one more extended attack. In the background, he heard the police sirens, as well as the crowd of Hell's Kitchen residents, who gathered in the streets to watch them fight. He needed to end this now before he passed out and the police came in force and arrested them both.

The fake Daredevil had pulled another knife out. He was readying an attack when Matt decided it was time for a tactics instead of fighting skill. Moving slowly backwards towards the edge of the building, he settled into a defensive posture and waited for the attack. The fake Daredevil came at him. Matt ducked the knife several times then he allowed it to embed in his right shoulder. The pain reverberated throughout his body, but he ignored it. With the knife in his shoulder, he grabbed the wrist of the fake Dardevil with his left hand, did a quick turn and hip tossed him off the roof. He fell five stories and landed on the roof of a parked car. Matt pulled out the knife from his shoulder, wipe it clean on his pants then tossed it down a chimney. He then jumped down onto the fire escape and made his way quickly down to the impostor.

When he got to the man, he ripped his helmet off exposing his face to the world and then he noticed that the residents of Hell's Kitchen were forming a protective barrier between him as the police arrived and tried to get through the crowd. The crowd weren't allowing the police through to Matt and the fake Dardevil; they were protecting Matt. Matt lifted his head and spoke to the crowd.

“Here is the man who pretended to be me. He's a fake. Give him to the police,” he rasped then he took off down the street allowing his senses to dictate his path in order to avoid police. He knew that the news helicopter and police helicopter were trying to follow him, so he took to the back alleys and shadows.

Over a fence, through a yard, up and over a homemade shed, through another alley, he ran feeling his energy and blood flowing out of him. He needed sanctuary but he wasn't sure where to find it. Maybe Father Lantom, but he didn't want to endanger his priest. He stopped for a moment and listened to hear that he lost the helicopter and so far there were no police following him. Suddenly, he heard a familiar heartbeat and footfall, graceful and quiet. He turned to face this person.

“Danny,” he said weakly.

“My car is at the mouth of the alley. I can back it down here, so you can enter the backseat then I can take you somewhere safe. There's a change of clothes and towels in the back so you can change your clothes,” Danny told him.

“Why?” growled Matt.

“Because we fought together and I consider you a friend and I watched you suffer long enough, Matt,” Danny answered.

“I... I,” Matt paused. He needed the help. His current resident was a hotel in Hell's Kitchen for indigents. It was a room he could barely afford and he lived off of Ramen noodles, not the nourishing kind you made yourself or bought in a restaurant, but the cheap kind that you could buy by the case and add hot water. He needed help. “Back car down here. And... thank you.”

“Don't thank me. I apologize for not doing this sooner,” said Danny.

Matt was about to say something when his hearing and senses started to fade and he started to pass out. He was about to hit the pavement when Jessica came jumping over a fence and grabbed him before he hit the deck. She looked at Danny with an expression of great concern and hints of regret.

“Get your car, Iron Pants,” she ordered.

He chuckled and shook his head then ran down the alley to retrieve his car, while Jessica cradle Matt in her arms. He weighed less then she remembered. The man had lost weight and he didn't need to lose weight. She felt herself starting to get angry with herself for letting him fall so far down the rabbit hole without offering him a friendly hand. She failed him.

Danny backed his sliver Porsche Panemera Turbo down the alley and stopped. Jessica carried Matt to the back doors. Danny opened the back door and she slipped Matt into the backseat then joined him. Danny got into the driver's seat then he told his car to call Colleen. She answered her phone quickly.

“Change of plans,” he said. “I'm taking Matt to his old condo. It's closer. Call Claire and tell her we need her there.”

“Danny, are you sure about this?” she asked.

“I'm sure, Colleen,” he said. “See you there.”

In the backseat Jessica gently took Matt's Daredevil gear off. She didn't care if she got blood all over Danny's leather interior. All she wanted to do was get Matt out of his gear and into the sweat pants and sweat shirt Danny brought for him. She used one towel to stem the bleeding from his right shoulder and the second towel to stem the blood coming from his left side then she slipped on the sweat shirt.

“How's he doing?” Danny asked.

“He's got a fever along with malnutrition and two deep stab wounds,” she spat.

“Okay, we're almost there,” he said. “How do you want to do this?”

“Park the fucking car and I'll carry him into the apartment making it look like his drunk,” she said. “Let's just do this quickly.”

“Got ya,” he replied.

Jessica looked at the unconscious man in the backseat with her. She didn't believe in God because Kilgrave and other circumstances in life had disabused her of faith, but she knew he was a believer and right now she hoped his God helped him. _Please, don't let him die on us, on me,_ she prayed. Jessica felt silly saying that short little prayer, but she knew he'd appreciate it. 

Danny pulled into a spot that was two blocks from the condo. He turned in his seat and looked at Jessica. 

“Sorry, I couldn't find a parking spot any closer,” he said. 

“It's okay, Iron Maiden,” she smirked. “He lead and I'll bring up the rear with our patient.” 

“Done,” smiled Danny. 

 

DD

 

Jessica sipped from her flask, as she sat on the sofa and waited. Claire showed up and gave Danny a laundry list of things she'd need to work on Matt. She then told Luke to go get the ingredients for Southern Soul Brunswick Stew and cook one up. Matt needed nourishment as well as medical help, she told him. Luke nodded and did as she asked. That left Colleen and Jessica. Claire asked Colleen to assist her, so Jessica left the bedroom and went to the sofa to wait.

Danny returned with antibiotics, surgical bandages, and more. He went directly into the bedroom then came out and sat in the armchair across from Jessica.

“You haven't changed this place at all,” Jessica noted.

“I always thought of it as his place and I was just using it,” smiled Danny.

“Do you have any alcohol in this place? I need a drink,” Jessica said.

“I never bought any, but he had some in his cabinets. MaCallan's 18,” replied Danny. “Is that good enough?”

“Good enough,” smirked Jessica, “that's the expensive stuff. Devil Boy always had good taste.”

“I'll get you the bottle and a glass,” stated Danny.

He got up and got her the unopened bottle of MaCallan's 18 and a rock glass. After handing them to Jessica, he sat back down. She opened the bottle and poured herself a generous drink then put the bottle on the floor beside her right leg. Jessica sipped her drink.

“Good shit,” she sighed.

“You drink too much,” Danny remaked.

“You talk too much,” she smirked.

Before their banter could continue Luke came into the condo carrying two bags of groceries with one arm. He walked into the kitchen and started unloading the food.

“You need help?” asked Danny.

“No. I'm not a great cook but there are a few things I can do and this is one of them. My mother taught me this recipe,” he said. “I like cooking it.”

“If you need help, call me,” smiled Danny.

Luke laughed to himself and continued his work. Just then Colleen came out of the bedroom. Her shirt had blood on it and she looked a little pale.

“Hey,” Danny said and got out of his chair and approached her, “you okay?”

“How's Devil Boy?” added Jessica.

“Claire had to sew up an artery. She said it was a bleeder, made me nauseous,” admitted Colleen. “She told me to get some air.”

Danny escorted her to his chair and sat her down then he squatted down beside her.

“Is Matt okay?” asked Jessica.

“He's lost some blood,” Colleen answered. “Because of his hyper senses, Claire has him on local anesthetics. Anything else screws him up, throws all his senses off. He barely moans from the pain. He's a tough warrior.”

Danny took her hands in his and gently held them.

“He's an idiot. The man needed help and he never asked for it,” growled Jessica.

In the kitchen Luke raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Jessica only showed this amount of concern for very few. He thought it interesting that she showed this much concern for Matt Murdock. Luke started to prep the groceries he bought. Everyone needed some comfort food right now.

Claire exited the bedroom. Her rubber gloved hands and shirt were covered in blood. She looked upset, as she pulled her gloves off and looked for somewhere to throw them away.

“How is he?” asked Danny as he stood up.

“He has a fever and needs to put ten of fifteen pounds back on and he lost a lot of blood, but he'll be fine. He's too damn stubborn to die,” she said. “He'll need to stay on antibiotics for a four or five days, stay in bed, and eat healthy meals, which means he'll need us to take care of him for now.”

“I'll have the Brunswick soup ready in a couple of hours, plus I bought some bone broth at the supermarket. When he's ready to eat, I can heat that up for him,” said Luke from the kitchen.

Claire smiled at him. Danny walked over to Claire and gently patted her back and said, “Good job.”

Jessica lifted her glass up and added, “Here's to Devil Boy.”

She drained the drink then stood up.

“In his devil clothes I found a key which has attached to it the name of a cheap hotel and the address. I thought I'd go retrieve his belongings from the place and bring them here,” she said.

“Good idea,” said Danny. “This is his home. He belongs here.”

Jessica nodded then she turned on her heels and left the condo. Once she was gone Claire sat down on the sofa and sighed.

“I could use a change of clothes,” she said.

“Me, too,” added Colleen.

“I could go pick up stuff,” offered Danny.

“Team work,” smiled Claire.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny hated sitting still. It was as if his body had an engine that kept it in perpetual motion. From foot tapping to fidgeting in his seat to pacing, most of the time he had a need to move. Even in the monastery as the monks taught him meditation, he ended up getting punished for fidgeting instead of being completely still and empyting his mind. The Thunderer told him on more than one occasion that a mind cannot be empty if the body was moving. It was consider a miracle by the monks that he learned finally how to be still and to meditate at all. As Colleen slept on the sofa after a long night dealing with Matt's fever, Danny paced back and forth with his i-Phone in his hand waiting for Claire to arrive and listening to Jeri Hogarth's advice.

“ _Danny, this matter has nothing to do with you or Rand Enterprises. I mean nothing at all. My advice is that you stay out of it, mind your own business, and save your money. Don't court trouble when you don't have to_ ,” she told him.

“Jeri, my advice to Ward was we hire your firm to represent Rand Enterprises getting rid of Harold's lawyers. He listened. Now that you are my lawyers and Rand Enterprises, I expect you to not argue with me when I want something as simple as this. I want your firm to represent Matthew Murdock with his legal problems. You've probably read about them in the newspapers or heard about them on the news. From his problems with the New York Bar to the false accusations that he took money to go after Wilson Fisk, I want him proven innocent,” he said pleasantly. “Come on, J-Money, you can handle this. I know you can.”

“ _Danny, I know we can handle it, but why do it when you don't have to do it. It will cost you money, not millions but enough, and ruffle the feathers of those who don't like Matt Murdock_ , _which is anybody whoever went up against him in court. I have to admit he's a great lawyer,_ ” she said.

“One, I want to do this because he's innocent of all charges and accusations and two, he is my friend,” answered Danny.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone. She knew she couldn't argue him out of this, so it was time to agree.

“ _I'll set up a team to review his situation and make counter arguments on whatever arguments or charges or whatever needs to be argued or filed. We'll represent Matthew Murdock, including pushing a PR campaign in his favor. I guess he's gotten enough bad press for now so we can make sure that he gets some good press. Hell, he's a blind lawyer who represents the poor and needy of Hell's Kitchen, so it should be easy to make him into a saint_ ,” she said.

“That's my J-Money,” grinned Danny.

“ _Goodbye, Danny_ ,” she hung up.

Danny put his i-Phone in his back pocket of his jeans then the front door drew his attention, as Claire opened it and she and Luke came into the place. Luke was carrying five full bags of groceries. He brought them immediately into the kitchen. Claire headed for the bedroom. Danny smiled. Claire was here to check on Matt.

“How's Matt doing?” she asked.

“He had a bad night. Colleen said it was because his fever was breaking. She kept cold compresses on his head all night,” explained Danny.

“I'll check him,” she said then went into the bedroom.

Danny walked over to the kitchen counter and watched Luke unpack and put away groceries.

“I could have bought all this stuff, done it on-line and had it delivered,” he said.

“You've convinced Rand Enterprises to finance a free clinic in Harlem with Claire running it, kept this place for Matt, bought every meal when we go out for dinner, so the least I can do is buy some groceries, so we don't starve while we are spending time here,” smiled Luke.

“Have you thought about my offer to start a business together, you know, maybe open up a business as privates investigators or security?” Danny asked.

“Thought about it,” Luke answered.

“I think it's a great idea. Heroes For Hire,” smiled Danny. “We take on only the clients we want to and they don't necessarily have to pay.”

“I'm thinking about it,” sighed Luke.

“You know we make a great team,” Danny pushed him.

“Danny, I'm seriously thinking about it. We'll talk. Now let me unpack this stuff and work on getting us some dinner for this evening,” Luke replied.

“Okay, okay,” grinned Danny, as he walked away.

When he got back to the living room area, he heard the roof door open and footsteps come down the stairs. He knew this was Jessica Jones. The roof was her preferred way of entering the place. He looked up to see her. She had her hands on her biker jacket pockets and she came down the stairs.

“How's Matt?” she asked.

“Okay, he doing okay,” said Danny, who then sat down in the armchair.

Jessica looked at the sleeping Colleen on the sofa. She assumed that it had been a bad night since she was out cold on the sofa and it was noon. Slipping her messenger bag off her should and placing it beside the sofa, she took off her jacket and scarf and dropped them on her bag.

“Claire in checking on him?” she asked.

“Yup,” Danny answered.

Jessica sighed then she walked over to the kitchen counter to check on what Luke was doing. In the bedroom, Claire was happy to see that Matt's fever was gone. His temperature was normal. As she sat on the edge of the bed, she used her right hand to comb his hair, which was looking wild.

“Claire,” Matt mumbled in a hoarse voice. He opened his unseeing eyes.

“Hey, Matt,” she said. “You're going to be fine.”

He closed his eyes and tilted his head for a moment.

“I'm in my condo. How?” he asked. He knew this because his senses told him where he was and his body appreciated the silk sheets against his skin.

“Danny. When he thought you were dead, he bought it because the bank was going to sell this place to pay off your mortgage. Danny didn't want anyone else to have this place. He uses it on nights he patrols Hell's Kitchen, just like you asked him to do,” she told him then gently touched his cheek.

“The bank owes me money,” he smiled. “I'll have to deal with them when I have the time to do so. Unfortunately, I still have the NY Bar and other legal matters taking up my professional time. But it is nice to visit the old place.”

“Actually, I believe Danny is putting, or even already put, the place in your name. It's yours again,” smiled Claire.

“He shouldn't do that. It's his,” said Matt.

“Matt, don't act like your usual stubborn self not after everything that has happened to you. Accept friendship and help. Don't act the martyr, Saint Matthew. Act like a normal human being who needs others in order to survive in this flawed world,” she lectured him.

Matt wanted to retort to her by saying he didn't need Danny's help, but he did. Danny saved his ass the other night making sure the police didn't get hold of him. He'd deal with whatever he needed to deal with. With some effort he started to sit up. Claire helped him sit up up and rest his back against the wall in lieu of a headboard. His stomach growled. Claire laughed.

“Hungry?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said feeling humiliated.

“I'll go get you a bowl of bone broth and a cup of tea. We need to get you healthy again including getting you back to your proper weight. You've gotten a little thin,” she said.

She got up to leave the bedroom. Matt cleared his throat then said, “Claire, thank you for everything you've done for me. I really do appreciate it.”

“My pleasure, Saint Matthew,” she said then left him alone.

Matt opened up his senses. He heard Jessica bothering Luke, who was in the kitchen. The taste of MaCallan's 18 wafted in the air, which meant Jessica was drinking his scotch. This made Matt smile. From his hearing he knew that Danny was sitting on the floor and meditating, as his breathing was steady and pulse slowed. Colleen slept on the sofa. He had known these people, except for Claire, for only a short time, but they came to his rescue. Matt knew that he owed them and needed to find a way to pay them all back.

With Claire getting Matt some broth and tea, Jessica decided to go into the bedroom and check up on him. She took her glass of scotch with her, as she strolled into his bedroom.

“Hey, Devil Boy, how are you feeling?” she asked, as she stared at Matt, whose back was leaning against the wall. He looked tired and slightly sad in her opinion.

“Better, much better,” he answered then he thought of something he wanted to know and thought the ever curious Jessica Jones might know. “Who was the fake Daredevil?”

She smiled. One of the first things she did after she left the other night was head to the precinct and talk to one of her contacts to find out who the other Daredevil was. Matt Murdock knew her better than she thought.

“An assassin named Bullseye. His real name is Lester Poindexter and they believed someone hired him to ruin your rep then kill you,” she told him.

“Fisk. Fisk hired him,” growled Matt.

“No shit, Sherlock,” she smiled.

Jessica watched as Matt attempted to keep his face passive, unreadable, but the anger he felt towards Wilson Fisk was volcanic. Wilson Fisk was the thorn in Matt Murdock's foot that he couldn't pull out no matter how hard he tired. His hate for the criminal kingpin was an obsession. She made a mental note to help him with Fisk before this obsession destroyed him.

Matt smiled. It was a forced smile, just another way of trying to make himself unreadable, but she could read him.

“Thanks, Jones,” he said. “Do you know what the police are going to do with this Bullseye?”

“He's killed all over the world. England and France are both asking for extradition to try him on multiple murder charges and DC is thinking of refusing them and trying him here for multiple murder charges. It seems he killed a senator a few years ago. Anyway you put it, he'll be leaving New York soon under heavy guard and out of your hair,” she explained to him.

Matt nodded his head. Before Jessica could ask him another question, a more personal one like why the fuck was he so stubborn and risked his life so much, Danny came into his bedroom.

“I hired Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz to defend you with the New York Bar and with your other legal problems,” he blurted out. “Jeri Hogarth will clear everything up for you. I know she will. J-Money is a great lawyer.”

“Danny, you shouldn't have done that,” Matt said in a even tone with some effort. “You've done too much for me already.”

Jessica could see that he was angry but he was hiding it. He hated being helped, but he did nothing but try to help others. Matt Murdock was one fucked up Catholic.

“Matt, I have more money than I can spend in several lifetimes and you need help right now. Consider it an act of friendship because I think of us as friends. We fought together and I respect you as a fellow warrior,” Danny smiled.

Matt took a deep breath to control his emotions than he said, “Thank you again, Danny. I owe you.”

Claire entered the bedroom carrying a tray with a bowl of hot broth on it. She walked over to Matt and placed it gently in her lap.

“Here's some bone broth for you. This will help get your sterngth up,” she said. “Eat up.”

Claire sat on the edge of the bed. Jessica wondered if Claire realized the depth of the expression of affection that was on her face as she helped him with his tray and bowl of broth. She wondered if Luke noticed. Matt and Claire had more history then she realized. It was worth paying attention to.

“Well, it's not a steak but it'll do for now,” he said.

“Maybe we'll try some solid food tomorrow with scrambled eggs and toast,” she said.

Matt smiled. This time Jessica noted that it was a real smile, not forced or fake, but genuine.

“What have you been living on?” Jessica asked him.

“Cheap instant Ramen noodles,” he answered as he slurped some broth, “and the occasional bagel when I could afford it. Fisk and legal problems have nearly bankrupt me. After a couple of months of no clients because he scared them off with accusations and intimidation tactics, I no longer could pay my mortgage, no longer could afford to eat the way I grew used to eating, no longer could do much. Defending myself and trying to pay off debts I was accruing, I went through my savings in a matter of months.”

“Don't worry,” Danny spoke up, “I'll help you with that. I was thinking of hiring you as my personal lawyer. Right now it's Jeri Hogarth, but she tends to have one of her associates handle things for me. I thought you might need the work and I like having a one on one relationship with my lawyer so I can trust them.”

Matt spooned several more mouthfuls of broth into his mouth. His body craved the nutrients and calories.

“We can talk about it,” Matt stated not committing to anything. He already owed Danny too much, yet being his lawyer might be a way to repay him slowly.

“Great,” grinned Danny. “I'm going to wake Colleen soon. Luke is making what he calls a Southern meatloaf. I've never had meatloaf before. I'm excited to try it. I read where meatloaf is considered a comfort food. I should ask Luke what that is. Matt, rest up and we'll talk later.”

Danny went back into the living room. Claire patted Matt's left hand, the one without the spoon, and then she stood up.

“I better check on Luke and his Southern meatloaf,” she smiled then left the bedroom.

Jessica was left alone with Matt. She took a sip of her drink, as she watched him devouring his bowl of broth.

“You really are hungry,” she smirked.

“If I eat another instant Ramen noodle in my life, I'll consider it a form of punishment from God for my sins,” he replied.

“I grabbed your stuff from that hotel you were living in,” she told him. “Your nice suits are no longer nice suits. They kind of need replacing.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I have a few other suits that I know Foggy has in storage for me. One of these days I have to call him and ask for them.”

She could tell that the thought of calling Foggy Nelson caused him pain by the way the curve of his mouth changed when he talked about his friend. Nelson was his best friend but his coming back from the dead and Wilson Fisk caused problems in the friendship. Maybe she could talk to Nelson for him.

“And your devil suit needs work, lots of work between wear and tear and holes made by knives,” she told him.

Matt nodded as he finished up his broth. He put the spoon in the bowl and then placed the tray on the bed beside him.

“I'll have to deal with that once I can,” he said trying to sound positive.

“I saw you on TV fighting the fake Daredevil and... I just wanted to say I should have sought you out earlier and helped you. I was angry that you didn't let us know you were alive and then you let it be known that you wanted everyone to keep their distance because of Fisk and how dangerous he was. I was angry at you. It was stupid. So, I just wanted to apologize...,” she didn't get to finish her apology.

“You don't have to apologize, Jessica,” he said in that soothing voice of his. She knew that her heartbeat increased with that voice and hoped that Matt misread the reason for its increase. “You should have been angry at me. I was wrong to act the way I did. It's not an excuse, but my whole life I've been doing things on my own, hiding my abilities, and keeping secrets. I think I've developed some bad habits.”

“You should tell your priest that,” she smirked then she downed the rest of her drink.

“Yeah, I should,” he smiled then he noted to himself that her temperature went up and her heart quickened. He doubted that Jessica Jones was attracted to him. Maybe it was pity and alcohol that caused the changes in her physiology, he sometimes had trouble reading Jessica. It was probably a combination of her PTSD and how closed off she was in her emotions.

“Well, I should let you rest, Devil Boy. I don't want to bother you for too long,” she said and started to turn to leave.

“Jess,” he said.

She stopped and looked back at him.

“Feel free to visit me anytime. You don't bother me,” he smiled.

It was actually smile. She found herself smiling back at him then she went into the living area to see Danny sitting on the sofa with Colleen's head in his lap. In the kitchen Claire was laughing as Luke washed dishes and told her that she'd eat her words once she tasted his Southern meatloaf.

Jessica walked over to the armchair and sat down. As she sat there she was struck how she and Murdock were more similar than she realized before. They were bad at relationships, as well as bad at sharing their emotions with others. She was snarky and prickly and he was stoic and sarcastic, more alike than she thought.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Six days had passed and according to Claire Matt was doing remarkable well. No longer was he bed ridden, but he now was able to get around the apartment slowly getting his strength back. He no longer needed twenty-four hour care, but instead he needed for them to check in on him and make sure he was eating and resting properly. It was nine in the morning and Matt sat at the dining table with a plate with a ham omelet, hash brown potatoes, and artisan bread toast with butter and jam made by monks from Portland on it and a cup of his favorite coffee, a mix of Italian and French Roast made with a French press. It was a meal he cooked himself. As he slowly ate his food as he listened to Danny, who had a cup of green tea sitting in front of him, make his offer.

“Here is what I was thinking. I give you a retainer of... I don't know several hundred thousands dollars, and you become my private lawyer. I know that you like to do free work for those who can't afford it,” Danny stated when Matt cut him off.

“Pro Bono. It means work done for the public good undertaken without compensation,” Matt informed.

“Okay, you like pro bono work, so I can also pay for some of this pro bono work,” Danny smiled.

“You mean to set up a fund to finance pro bono work done by me?” asked Matt.

“Yeah, sure,” Danny responded excitedly. “Since I found out I owned 51 percent of Rand Enterprises, I also found out that I'm worth billions and it seems to be growing. The economy is real good right now and Ward is actually growing the business in directions that I approve of. Our stock is up thirty percent since the beginning of the year. We've gotten into green energy and some other stuff I approve of. I'd like to use my money for good.”

Matt deliberately put his fork down and picked up his mug and sipped it then he put the mug down. He then pushed his red tinted glasses up on his nose.

“If I agreed to this it won't happen until Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz clear up my legal problems,” Matt stipulated.

“J-Money is already hard at work doing that,” smiled Danny. “She told me that the case against you at the New York Bar just needed a little influence and some serious money to push back against the money and influence pushing against you. She thinks that it will go away soon because people are getting nervous that they might get exposed since some of them having taking bribes from Fisk. According to J-Money all Jessica needed was two days on the job for her to find out a couple of people hearing your case are taking bribes. It seems Wilson Fisk isn't as powerful as he thinks he is.”

“Not yet,” growled Matt. “He's still regrowing his syndicate and power base.”

“I know we still need to stop him,” said Danny, “but first we have to get you back on your feet and healthy.”

“You know you've probably made an enemy of Fisk, also,” said Matt.

“The Hand was my enemy. I didn't fear them and I don't fear him,” said Danny.

“He worked with Gao and Nobu. He worked with The Hand,” stated Matt.

“That's just more reason for me to want to help you to destroy him and put him back in prison,” Danny replied.

Matt wanted to argue with him but he couldn't. Danny had a right to hate The Hand and their influence in this world. Harold Meachum was one example of someone touched by The Hand and Wilson Fisk was another.

“Do you agree with my stipulation?” asked Matt.

“Yeah, sure,” grinned Danny. “Once your legal problems are gone then you become my private lawyer.”

Danny picked up his tea and drank some of it. He was happy with the outcome of this early morning meeting. His next request he hoped Matt took to also.

“I was thinking that you need to start getting back into tiptop shape and I do live in a dojo, so would you like to start training and sparring with me?” Danny offered.

“You remembered that Stick said that you and I could teach each a great deal,” Matt said.

“Yeah, I remember that. He said you were one of the best natural fighters he'd ever seen. I've seen you fight and it is impressive, a little undisciplined at times, but impressive,” Danny said.

“I've only really trained with one person and that was Stick. I sparred with Elektra a few times before she...,” he paused letting the fact that Elektra become the Black Sky hand in the air. “I could probably use someone to push me.”

“That's great. We'll have to find out from Claire when you can start training again,” Danny suggested.

“You ask her. She already is afraid that I'm going to start pushing myself physically,” Matt told him.

“I know she's busy right now with getting the free clinic ready to open,” Danny said. “When is scheduled to visit you next?”

“Tomorrow around noon,” Matt answered.

“I'll drop by then and ask her,” grinned Danny. “You can back me telling her how much you need to get into shape.”

“There's no arguing with you, is there?” grinned Matt.

“Nope, not when I really want something,” Danny said proudly.

Matt chuckled then went back to his morning meal.

 

DD

 

Foggy Nelson had a long hard day dealing with clients. Each one wanted the impossible and they wanted it done now. Unfortunately, Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz liked to give their clients the impression that they were capable of impossible. At least, they billed them at impossible rates.

Putting on his new cashmere overcoat and wrapping his scarf around his neck, he grabbed his briefcase and headed to the elevator. Tonight he was on his own. Marci had plans with some friends after dinner, so Foggy didn't have to worry about dealing with her tonight. Over the past few months he and Marci had fallen into a relationship without ever really discussing it. She expected him to take her to dinner or have him to his new apartment and treat her like a princess, especially she did help him get his current position. In return he got sex and nagging. The sex he liked, but the nagging he could do without.

The elevator arrived and Foggy pressed L for lobby and waited for the doors to close and the elevator take him away for the evening. He started to hum to himself, as the elevator descended. The tune he chose was Bobby Darin's version of _Mack the Knife_. Because of Matt he got turned onto Bobby Darin, Frank Sinatra, Cool Jazz, and classical music, and Irish music. For some reason rock and other modern music caused sensory overload for Matt. His i-Pod and now i-Phone always had some Sinatra, Darin, Nat King Cole, Miles Davis, Stan Getz, Mozart, Chopin, and Clancy Brothers on it. In hindsight he now understood why those moments when Matt got lost in music were important to him. With his hyper senses it must have been nice for him not to hear the city calling for help just for a little while.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He was at the lobby, so he stepped out and started walking out of the building. It was a cold gray evening. Foggy had a choice between Uber and a taxi. He was abut to decide when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“I thought you and Murdock were best friends,” the familiar female voice said.

He turned to see Jessica Jones in her usual attire of jeans, black biker jacket and gray infinity scarf. She looked pissed and Foggy had to admit that pissed looked good on her.

“Can I help you, Miss Jones?” he asked. “Hey, that sounds either like a song or the title to a porn movie.”

“Is Matt Murdock your friend or not?” she asked ignoring his attempt at humor.

“He is,” answered Foggy.

“Well, you will be glad to know that he is doing better. The fake Dardevil almost killed him but didn't. The bastard is tough. Fisk has tried to ruin him, but we're fighting back. Of course, it's people like Danny Rand who is helping him now not you,” she stated in her best snide tone.

Jessica watched as Foggy's expression went from anger to annoyance to deep sadness.

“How is he really doing?” he asked.

“Broke and almost broken, but he's better now that some people are helping him,” she said.

“Like you?” Foggy asked.

“I admit I failed him. I turned my back on him for too long, but not any longer. He needs help and he needs friends. I know how much he cares about you, so why don't you put on your big boy pants and go make nice with your friend,” she challenged him.

“I've lost some weight, so my big boy pants probably fit me better now. Where is he?” asked Foggy.

“His old place in Hell's Kitchen. Danny Rand bought it from the bank and kept it. Now that he's alive and accepting help from friends , it's his again,” explained Jessica.

“Okay, okay, I get it. I've been a putz. I need to see him and make up,” Foggy told her.

“Don't let me stop you. You know where he is now,” she said then turned and started walking away.

Foggy chuckled to himself. It appeared that he had something to do tonight after all.

 

DD

 

Matt was going to be alone this evening. Claire called to tell him it was date night with Luke and she'd see him tomorrow. She had called earlier to say she was going to drop by this evening to check on him, but Matt guessed that Luke changed her mind. Date night with Luke. She didn't know how much that actually hurt him. Their relationship failed because she couldn't take his risking himself night after night as Daredevil, yet she ended up with a man who was in effect doing the same thing as him. Of course, the difference between them was he was bulletproof and unbreakable and Matt was neither.

Of course being Daredevil just didn't cost him Claire, it also cost him Karen. She hated the secrets he kept and the fact he so willingly sacrificed himself. When he came back from the dead, she told him that she just couldn't handle how he lived his life, especially since he insisted on dealing with Wilson Fisk alone. Yet, Karen had developed this strange relationship with Frank Castle. Matt just couldn't figure how what Frank Castle did was forgivable and understandable and what he did she couldn't live with. Add Elektra to this mix and there was no doubts that he was really, really bad with relationships.

Suddenly, Matt caught a hint of a familiar footfall and heartbeat. He heard this person enter his building and walk over to the freight elevator and use it. Foggy was on his way up. He definitely didn't expect this.

Getting off the sofa, he walked down the long hallway to the front door and stood there waiting to open it for his friend. Right before Foggy knocked on the door, Matt opened it and the two old friends faced each other.

“Matt,” Foggy said hesitantly.

“Foggy,” Matt replied in a soft voice.

Before he could invite him in, Foggy dropped his briefcase and hugged Matt. Matt returned the hug in kind then the two men stepped apart.

“Come on in,” Matt said.

Matt walked down the hallway with Foggy in tow. As he came into the apartment, Foggy took over his overcoat and hung it up. Matt let his senses take his friend in from his racing nervous heartbeat to his expensive cologne and even the feel of newer, a more expensive suit.

“Creed Aventus,” smiled Matt.

Matt could tell that Foggy blushed.

“Yeah, Old Spice doesn't cut it at Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz. I have to have standards now,” he smiled.

“I'm glad you're here,” Matt said.

“Yeah, well, a crazy PI amazon verbally kicked my butt and made me realize I'm not being a good friend,” Foggy smiled then he looked closely Matt. “Jeez, Matt, you looked thin like you haven't been eating enough.”

Matt chuckled then said, “Ramen noodles. I couldn't afford much more than that.”

“Oh, Matt, I'm such a smuck. I should have been helping you,” Foggy sighed.

“Foggy, Fisk has left you alone so far. I'm glad of that. Let him focus all his hate and anger on me,” said Matt.

“I could have at least been buying you a dinner here and there, you know, a sandwich. You're more than a friend to me; you're a brother,” Foggy countered.

Matt knew his friend spoke the truth.

“I'd rather you safe than me well fed,” Matt replied.

“Have you eaten dinner tonight?” asked Foggy.

“Not yet,” said Matt.

“Chinese or pizza?” smiled Foggy.

“Chinese,” grinned Matt.

It appeared he had Franklin Nelson back in his life. Matt reminded himself to thank Jessica the next time he saw her.

 

DD

 

Claire gave Matt the okay to start training making Danny a very happy man. Colleen finished her last class at Chikara Dojo, which included Claire and Misty Knight as students. Misty was using this training in order to get used to the new right arm that Tony Stark had made for her. They were toweling down and talking when Danny and Matt arrived. Danny picked up Matt from his apartment and guaranteed him a good workout and dinner afterwards.

As Danny and Matt prepared to spar, Claire, Colleen, and Misty hung back to watch them for a little while. Since all three knew Matt was Daredevil, Danny and Matt faced each other on the mat and started to spar. They skipped head gear and gloves since neither one of them trained with head gear and gloves when they learned to fight. Stick believed in pain as a teacher, as did the monks. Danny made the first move, which Matt easily dodged. For the next five minutes they felt each other out barely making contact until Danny made a sustained attack ending with a palm thrust to Matt's jaw.

“Ooh, that had to hurt,” remarked Misty.

Matt smiled as a little bit of blood dripped from his lower lip. He then started his own attack on Danny.

“Did he smile at being punched in the mouth?” asked Misty.

“Yeah, he did,” sighed Claire.

Colleen watched with some concern as for the next ten minutes the two men didn't hold back and made attack after attack on each other. She was used to seeing Danny dominate someone one on one, but against Matt with his hyper senses and his own skill set appeared to be Danny's equal, if not at times his better.

“Jesus, these two mean business,” commented Misty.

“I bet they are enjoying themselves, too,” added Claire.

“Danny, watch out!” Colleen called out.

Danny saw Matt's punch coming but he didn't see the flip kick he followed it with, which landed squarely on Danny's jaw ringing his bell. Matt stood in a defensive position waiting as Danny got off the mat and cleared his head.

“Wow, that was a great move. I'll have to remember that one,” nodded Danny.

“You've shown me a few moves, too,” smiled Matt.

“Round two?” asked Danny.

“Round two,” nodded Matt.

Claire shook her head and walked over to her bag and jacket. She put on her jacket and slipped her bag over her shoulder then waved goodbye to Misty and Colleen.

“I should be going but these two are entertaining,” grinned Misty.

“Danny has been dying to spar against Matt. He believes they can learn from each other,” noted Colleen.

“They do put on a show,” smiled Misty. “Well, I got to go. Enjoy the show.”

Misty went and grabbed her coat and bag and exited the dojo leaving Colleen to watch the two men try their best to one up each other.

 

DD

 

Jessica slumped on Trish Walker's sofa. Her sister, through adoption, demanded that she come to dinner and now Jessica waited for Trish to finish her after workout shower so they could ordered some takeout. She sipped on a glass of Johnny Walker Black that Trish kept in the house just for her, since Trish was AA. In the background Jessica could her the shower being turned off and a hair dryer being turned on. She figured that her sister would take only another ten of fifteen minutes to get dressed.

As she sat there Jessica thought about Devil Boy. She knew he was with Danny tonight working out, getting himself ready to be Daredevil again. She knew that you couldn't convince the idiot to stop his nighttime gig, just like you couldn't convince Danny or Luke to stop their hero escapades, but she could at least help Devil Boy with Wilson Fisk, who wanted him dead. So far, she'd given Jeri Hogarth enough dirt to get the New York Bar off of Matt Murdock, so next she needed to find something substantial to send Fisk back to prison.

Trish entered the living wearing yoga pants and a tee shirt. She sat down on the sofa beside Jessica then leaned forward and picked up her i-phone off the coffee table.

“Chinese, Thai, pizza, or Italian,” offered Trish.

“Whatever you want,” countered Jessica.

“Okay, Thai food it is,” Trish said. “The usual for you?”

Jessica shrugged, so Trish made the order getting Jessica shrimp pad Thai noodles. After she hung up she picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV putting on cable news but muting it.

“Couldn't we watch something else?” whined Jessica.

“i just want to see if there is any Daredevil news. I'm thinking of doing a show on him,” Trish said.

“Uh huh,” Jessica shrugged.

“You know him, right? Tell me about him,” Trish said.

Jessica glared at her then took a swig of her drink. Trish rolled her eyes.

“I want to meet him. Introduce me,” she said.

“No,” was the simple answer.

“I'm going to keep pushing you until I get my way. You know that,” Trish warned her.

“No,” Jessica said again.

“You know me, Jess, once I start on something I get my way. I'm going to meet Daredevil and talk to him,” said Trish.

Jessica ignored her then found herself thinking of Matt Murdock. She didn't like the idea of Trish meeting Matt Murdock in his geek outfit or not.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Colleen ordered Chinese for them as Matt and Danny showered and changed from their workout clothes into something less sweaty. Once they were ready they headed into the kitchen and had dinner. Colleen looked from Danny to Matt and noticed that both of them had bruises and swelling, yet they both looked as if they enjoyed themselves immensely. Innately they were both warriors, who thrived on one on one combat.

“I love steamed dumplings,” said Danny as he grabbed an order of dumplings and started to eat. “Master Xi made the best dumplings in all of K'un-Lun, though the monks were always vegetarian. No meat. I kind of like meat.”

Matt smiled at this bit of personal information then he put some white rice on his plate and on top of the white rice put some chicken with cashews. He also took an egg roll, several crab ragoons, and a couple of steam dumplings and added it to his plate.

“Do you always get so much food to eat?” Matt asked as his senses took in six dishes, rice, egg rolls, crab ragoons, and steam dumplings.

“I like leftovers,” smiled Danny.

“He really loves leftovers,” grinned Colleen. “Chinese food, pizzas, anything we ordered, he ordered enough for double the amount of people so he can have leftovers. Danny loves to get up in the middle of the night, work on expanding his chi then have some leftovers.”

“They didn't have leftovers at the monastery,” smiled Danny. “Plus, I keep telling you that building up my chi and using it for the Iron Fist needs fuel and food is fuel.”

“Danny, it's a good think you are wealthy,” remarked Matt.

“Yeah, it is,” he grinned.

Danny ate a few more dumplings then he started in on the entrees. Colleen made herself some white rice and Mongolian beef. As she started to eat Matt decided to show interest in her teaching. So far his relationship with Colleen had been not as friendly as it was with Danny. She protected him and had decided that Matt Murdock got Danny Rand into trouble.

“I noticed you're teaching Claire and Misty, Colleen,” he said. “Are they good students?”

“Excellent,” Colleen nodded. “Claire is a quick leaner but she really doesn't have the killer instinct. But Misty is different. She has the possibility of being a dangerous warrior, especially as we develop her using her cybernetic arm.”

“I offered to pay for the arm, but Tony Stark heard what happened to her and designed it, built, and had it attached to her for free. He said it was his way of giving back to first responders,” Danny told him.

“Stark gets a way with a lot because of his money,” was Matt's response. He would always be the boxer's son from Hell's Kitchen, which meant he had a distrust for the rich, except Danny. Danny tended to treat his money with an innocence that assuage Matt's distrust.

“You looking forward to being a lawyer again?” asked Danny.

“I am,” he answered.

“J-Money told me she'd have your Bar problems wrapped up in less than a week. It seems that her tactics are working,” Danny told him. “You can be my lawyer soon.”

“You still want that?” asked Matt.

“Oh, yeah,” grinned Danny. “Luke and I are thinking of starting a business. You can help us with that.”

Matt nodded and chuckled.

“Once Danny has decided that you are part of his clan, you can't get away,” smiled Colleen.

“I guess I'm part of your clan,” grinned Matt.

 

DD

 

For some reason Jessica picked the movie _Lethal Weapon_ to watch while Trish and her ate pizza. She didn't particularly love the movie, but she wanted something that was sort of mindless with plenty of action. Trish suggestion was _Under Siege_ but Jessica just was a Seagal fan.

As they watched the movie, Jessica's mind kept drifting to Matt. His life was finally getting back on its feet, but there was no way Wilson Fisk was going to give up that easily. Fisk was known to be vindictive and he had a good reason to have a grudge against Matt, who made it his personal business both as a lawyer and as Daredevil to put Fisk in prison.

“They should make a movie about Daredevil,” Trish remarked as she sipped her soda.

“You really are a fan-girl,” sighed Jessica.

“I admire him. For some reason I can't get into the Avengers. They're too corporate, but Daredevil is a street level hero who fight anyone to save the people of Hell's Kitchen and this city,” she explained.

“Fan-girl. Are you going to faint when you finally meet him?” Jessica teased.

“Are you going to introduce me?” asked Trish.

Jessica finished her Johnny Walker Black then took a bite from her sausage pizza slice.

“Nope,” she answered.

“Why?” Trish asked once again. It seemed to have become her favorite question to Jessica.

“Because he doesn't need fan-girls fanning his ego,” she said. _He takes enough risks as is,_ she thought. _The idiot really does believe in sacrificing himself to save others. Saint Matthew._

“You suck as a sister sometimes,” sighed Trish.

“I'm doing you a favor,” Jessica said. She got up to get another drink.

 

DD

 

Danny parked his car outside of Matt's building. When Matt got out of the car he stopped for a second and listened to the world around him. Without much effort he picked up two snipers on the building across from his with a perfect shot at his apartment. In his apartment there were five armed men waiting. He had offered Danny a beer before he went back to the dojo. Now he needed to warn him what was ahead for them.

As they entered the building, Matt pulled Danny aside. Immediately, he took off his glasses and put them in his jacket inner pocket and folded up his cane.

“Five armed men are waiting in my apartment and on the building across the street there are two snipers,” he told him.

Matt smiled as he detected adrenaline starting to flow in Danny's body. When it came to flight or fight instincts, Danny's was definitely fight.

“How do you want to handle this?” he asked.

“How long will it take you to take out the snipers?” Matt asked.

“Less than five minutes,” he said.

“Well, it looks like I'm walking up the stairs in order to take my time. Make sure you get in your car and start to drive away, so the snipers can report to the men in my apartment,” Matt told him, “then get your ass in gear. I'd rather not have to fight five men and dodge two snipers at the same time.”

“I'll get them,” smiled Danny then he left.

Matt started up the stairs of the apartment building. Five well armed and well trained men shouldn't be a problem for him, but he didn't want to have to worry about the snipers. He hoped that Danny got into gear and finished his task in less than five minutes.

As he walked up the stairs, he listened to each apartment that he passed. A couple were empty with their inhabitants out for the night and the rest the inhabitants were either watching TV, listening to music, or on the phone texting or talking. One of them will call the police, so Matt needed to give the credit for taking out these five men to Daredevil. He hoped that he was easily believed.

He got to the top floor, his floor. A smile appeared on his face, as he heard Danny take out the two snipers with great ease then start to run in order to get to his apartment. Matt now concentrated on what he heard in his place. As he put the key in the door, he heard the men adjust their night-vision goggles. Night-vision goggles. He smiled.

He opened the door to his place and the first thing he did was turn on the lights and heard five men groan in pain, as they were blinded. Matt reacted immediately. He threw his can bouncing it off the floor and hitting one of the men's assault rifle just as he fired. This ended up taking out one of the other men by kneecapping him.

Now that they had their night-vision goggles off, Matt turned the lights off and headed down the hallway at full speed. Within the next three minutes, he took out the remaining four men either incapacitating them or knocking them out cold. Just as he was about to adjust his clothes, Danny came running into the apartment. He turned on the lights and joined Matt.

“I guess you didn't need help,” he said in a low voice.

“When the police comes, Daredevil did this,” he whispered.

“Sounds good to me. You lead and I'll follow,” Danny told him.

 

DD

 

Trish's smart phone buzzed a news alert. She picked it up off the coffee table and read it then she chuckled to herself. Jessica rolled her eyes. She knew that chuckle well and it meant that Trish was getting closer to getting her way.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Matt Murdock was attacked in his apartment by armed men and Daredevil saved him. Now I have someone else to talk to about Daredevil – Matt Murdock,” Trish said.

“When did this happened?” asked Jessica.

“I guess recently from the alert,” Trish answered.

Jessica stood up and walked over and grabbed her biker jacket.

“Where are you going?” Trish asked.

“To check on Murdock,” she answered then mumbled to herself. “Stupid, idiotic, bastard.”

“Want company?” asked Trish.

“No,” growled Jessica and she was out of the apartment before Trish could say another word.

 

DD

 

Jessica arrived in time to see five men escorted into a wagon, while three cop cars and a detective unmarked car clogged the area. She watched from across the street for a few minutes. In reality she wasn't sure why she was there other to make sure that the idiot didn't get himself hurt again or worse. Just then Danny and Matt exited the building with a NYPD detective. Danny Rand. She should have guessed.

“I'm sorry I have to drag your ass to the precinct in order to take a statement, Matt,” said Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney.

“I understand, Brett,” said Matt.

“I'll get my car and drive us,” offered Danny.

“We can drive you there, Mr. Rand and then afterwards return to your car and you to your apartment,” said Mahoney. “It's better this way.”

“Do what you have to, Brett,” said Matt.

“No problem with me,” added Danny. “I just want to give my statement.”

Jessica decided she go get a couple of drinks then go to the precinct to escort Murdock home. She had no intention of waiting in a police precinct half the night when she wasn't at fault.

 

DD

 

 

After three bourbons at a pub nearby, Jessica arrived at Midtown South Precinct, went to the front desk, and asked the sergeant if Matt Murdock was still being questioned. She made sure to chew on a few breath mints before talking to the cop.

“Why do you care?” the sergeant asked with a yawn. It had been a long night.

“He's blind and needs help getting home, even if you take him home. He'll need some help,” she told him.

“Caretaker?” the sergeant asked.

“Friend,” she replied.

He picked up the phone and made a call. Jessica waited patiently while he found out about Matt's situation. The sergeant hung up and looked at her. Jessica started to wonder why she was there other than to make sure that Murdock was okay. For some reason that meant something to her.

“Mr. Murdock and Mr. Rand are on their way out,” he said then went back to work.

Jessica closed her eyes in frustration. _Of course, Danny rand was still with him. They both have been bitten by the hero bug. Both of them are idiots,_ she thought.

Matt and Danny came walking down a hallway along with an African American police detective. They were talking pleasantly.

“I wish I had seen Daredevil,” stated Danny.

“Unfortunately, I was in the room at the time and I still couldn't see Daredevil,” smirked Matt.

“I know, Matt,” sighed Brett. “Well, the press will love this story – Blind lawyer saved by Daredevil.”

“I wish I knew why those men were in my apartment, Brett,” Matt stated.

“We'll investigate. Hopefully, one of them talks,” he said then motioned to a uniformed officer. “Drive Mr. Murdock and Mr. Rand were they want.”

“Yes, sir,” said the young officer.

“Tell Foggy my mother misses his gifts,” Brett said to Matt as he headed back down the hallway.

“I will,” Matt replied.

Before the officer could speak to Matt and Danny, Jessica walked up to them. Matt had known she was there but Danny was surprised to see her.

“Alright, Murdock, I'll walk you home,” she growled.

“Hey, Jessica,” Danny said.

“Rand, go home. I'll make sure Murdock is safe,” she stated.

“Um...,” Danny was about to protest but Matt interceded.

“Danny, it's okay. Colleen is worried about you. Go home,” Matt smiled.

“I'll call you tomorrow. I guess your place will need some work because of the bullet holes. I'll take care of that,” said Danny.

“We'll talk tomorrow,” said Matt.

Matt offered Jessica his elbow and she led him out of the precinct and started walking him home. Matt could tell that she was angry, but there was something more, also. Her skin was hot and heart beating a little too quick. Without her noticing he sniffed the air and smelled pheromones. Matt grinned. Jessica was attracted to him. He was afraid that it was a one way street. But he, also, remembered she had a history with a psycho named Killgrave, so he needed to tread softly with her.

“I hate treating you like a blind man holding your elbow,” she said as they walked. “You can probably see the street and every car and person better than me.”

“My senses can give me an advantage sometimes,” Matt said.

He stopped walked, so did she. Matt took his cane out of his inside pocket and unfolded it then started to walk on his own. Jessica sighed.

“Was it Wilson tonight?” she asked.

“Probably. They were mercenaries, well armed, and trained,” he said.

“How many?” she asked.

“Two snipers on a rooftop and five armed men in my place,” he told her. “Danny took out the snipers. I did the rest.”

“As Matt Murdock?” she asked.

“They had night-vision goggles on, so I blinded them with my apartment lights then turned them off once they turned off their night-vision. In the dark they didn't know who it was that took them out,” he explained.

“Still that was dangerous to do. Fisk isn't an idiot,” she said.

“Fisk already knows that Matt Murdock and Daredevil are the same,” said Matt. “His plan to ruin me as a lawyer is falling apart. His plan to ruin Daredevil's rep is ruined for now. He is starting to get more direct by just having me killed.”

“The tub of goo is a pain in the ass,” growled Jessica.

“I agree,” sighed Matt.

“I need to start poking around Fisk's finances and shit,” said Jessica. “We need something to put him back in prison.”

With his left hand Matt reached out and grabbed Jessica's hand. At first she wanted to pull it away and let him know never to touch her without her permission, but the touch was gentle and she saw concern on his face.

“Please, Jessica, don't do that. Don't get involved in this,” he pleaded. “I can't see you get hurt. Promise me you you'll stay clear of Fisk. He's just too damn dangerous.”

“I'm a grown girl, councilor,” she told him. “I can handle myself.”

“If you got hurt...,” he paused for a moment. “I won't let you get hurt.”

“I don't need your protection,” she stated then started walking in the direction of his place.

Matt stood there for a few moments. The thought of Jessica being hurt by Fisk brought the devil out in him. He would pound Fisk into the pavement if he hurt her. Jessica Jones had become important to him. Maybe more important than he was willing to admit to even himself.

“Are you coming?” she called to him.

He started to walk in the direction of her voice. Jessica wasn't about to let Matt Murdock get all protective over her, but she did enjoy the touch of his hand, which annoyed her. The last time she was this drawn to a man was Luke and there were good reasons for that. Her being drawn to Matt Murdock made no fucking sense. He just wasn't her type, which was, on the whole, anonymous one-nighters. That was when she needed to scratch an itch, which was too often. Killgrave and all his games and manipulations had made relationships for her impossible. Before Killgrave they were difficult but being enslaved by a mad man had a way of leaving emotional scars.

Matt could tell that she was slipping into a panic attack. He wasn't sure how he could help her, but he wanted to help her. Even if she didn't want him to feel protective towards her, he did. It was his nature once he care for someone.

“Jessica, do you want a drink?” he asked.

Jessica felt her body relax slightly.

“Goddamn yes,” she said.

“I know a place around here – Josie's. Let's get a drink or two. Okay?” he said.

“Drinks are on you,” she said.

“Sure,” he smiled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica woke up in her underwear wrapped in silk sheets and in a bed that was far too comfortable to be her own. The dull ache in her temples told her that she may have drunk a little too much at Josie's last night, other than that she wasn't sure what the hell she did the night before. Slowly sitting up, she looked around the bedroom, which was definitely Matt's bedroom. It even had a few scattered bullets from the mercenaries visit the night before. Jessica closed her eyes and exhaled. She was sure that all they did was drink, but she hoped she didn't say anything stupid.

Getting out of bed, she collected her jeans and blue flannel shirt and put them on then she walked into the main area. In the kitchen area Matt was already busy cooking some breakfast. He was dressed in a white tee shirt with his red tinted glasses on moving around the kitchen not like a blind man but like a man who had eyes in the front and back of his head. She walked over the kitchen counter and looked at what Matt was preparing. He was busy flipping an omelet with Gruyere cheese and chorizo sausage. Once he flipped the omelet on the plate, he handed the plate to Jessica.

“Napkin, knife and fork are on the table, as well as toast and butter. How do you like your coffee?” he asked her.

“Black,” she mumbled.

“A woman after my own heart,” smirked Matt.

He poured her a mug of coffee from the French press then handed her the coffee. She took the plate and coffee and she walked over to his dining table and sat down. Matt cooked up another omelet for himself. He took a sip of his black coffee as he cooked.

Before sampling the coffee, Jessica tasted the coffee. It was delicious. Of course, it would be. The bastard seemed to have great taste, or, at least, expensive taste for someone who grew up struggling in Hell's Kitchen.

“Even your coffee is expensive and tastes good,” she said.

“Italian roast and Sumatran mixed. Of course, the secret is using a French press to get the most flavor out the coffee,” Matt told.

“I use Folgers when I have the time and instant coffee when I don't,” replied Jessica, who then tried the omelet. “Jesus, Murdock, you can really cook.”

Matt finished up cooking his own omelet and joined her at the dining table.

“I've had to learn to take care of myself from an early age,” he admitted. “Usually, I do takeout because it's easier and I filled my nights with certain activities, but sometimes a home cooked meal can't be beat.”

“I keep peanut butter and jelly around for when I'm really hungry and don't feel like ordering a pizza,” smirked Jessica.

“I like peanut butter and jelly,” grinned Matt, as he started to eat.

“Let me guess you eat organic peanut butter and some kind of special jelly,” she teased.

“Preserves made by monks. I order them on-line, as well as the organic peanut butter,” chuckled Matt. “When you have hyper senses like mine, you tend to shy away from mass produced products. I can taste everything that's in them, including chemicals, dyes, and preservatives. The more organic and natural the less things to taste, the more natural they taste to me.”

“Remind me to never invite you to dinner,” smirked Jessica.

“I guess I'll have to invite you,” smiled Matt.

She looked at him for a moment. Was he teasing her? She wasn't sure and she didn't really want to find out. At least, not right now. Matt knew that her skin temperature rose, which made him hold his smile a little longer than he intended.

“What happened last night?” she asked.

“You enjoyed the drinks at Josie's a great deal running my tab up,” he said. “I thought it best that you come home with me. I took the sofa and you took my bed.”

“I usually don't get that drunk because of my – you know – powers. Be it physical injury or drinking, I recover quickly,” she said.

“It must have been drinking the good stuff that did it to you,” grinned Matt. “You appeared have a taste for a good single malt scotch – ten year old Glenmorangie. Josie gave me a break and only charge me one hundred fifty dollars for a bottle. That's almost cost. She could have charge me twice that.”

“Jesus,” growled Jessica. She felt slightly guilty for costing him that much. She must have felt real comfortable with him to drink like that.

“Don't worry about it, Jess. It appears that I'm going to be Danny's personal lawyer so I should be able to afford an expensive bottle of scotch or two. I drink MaCallan's 12 myself or foreign beer,” smirked Matt.

“Thank God for Danny Rand,” she sighed then drank some more of the coffee “I liked that place last night.”

“Josies,” said Matt. “Foggy and I used to do pro bono work for her. Now I do it for her, so she lets me run an endless tab. I pay when I have it.”

“Good deal for you,” nodded Jessica. She ate some more of her omelet then she took a deep breath and asked the question that she really wanted to ask. “How did I get out of my clothes for bed last night?”

“Jessica, you realize that I'm blind,” smiled Matt.

“You undressed me?” she asked with some grit in her voice.

“No, you undressed yourself. I just wanted to remind you that I'm blind. I wouldn't have seen a thing,” chuckled Matt.

“Very fucking funny, Murdock,” she said with a smile.

She noticed that Matt titled his head to the right. From observation she knew this meant he was taking in information from his senses. He straightened his head out.

“Danny is on his way into the building,” said Matt. “I thought he was going to call but it appears he wants to visit.”

Jessica downed her coffee and finished omelet then she stood up.

“I got to get going, need to get dressed and out of here,” she stated.

“You don't have to rush out of here. You can stay,” Matt told her.

“I have work to do, PI work, Murdock,” she said then she started to collect her things and get dressed the rest of the way.

By the time Danny had reached Matt's door, Jessica opened the door, snorted a greeting to him in the hallway, and headed down the stairs instead of using the freight elevator. Danny entered Matt's apartment.

“Surprised to see Jessica here,” he said as he took off his overcoat and then sat down across from Matt, who was finishing his meal. Matt could tell by the smell, the sound of cloth, and the way Danny moved that he was wearing a suit.

“Drank a little too much last night, so I let her sleep here,” he told him.

“Well,” smiled Danny. Matt read him and knew that he was excited, very excited. “J-Money called me this morning and the New York Bar is no longer a problem for you. As for any other legal problem, they will be going away also. We have a ten o'clock meeting with Franklin Nelson in order to discuss transferring my personal business over to you. It looks like I'm hiring you, Matt.”

“Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee?” Matt offered.

“If you have green tea that would be great,” replied Danny.

 

DD

 

Matt and Danny arrived at Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz. The elevator doors opened and they walked to the front desk where the young female receptionist smiled at them and asked how she could help them.

“Where here to see Franklin Nelson,” said Danny. “I'm Danny Rand and this is Matt Murdock.”

Matt half expected him to finish the sentence where he said his name with the Immortal Iron Fist. He had his two hands on his cane leaning on it and listening to the receptionist heart beat race when Danny said his name. Danny Rand was an important client to Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz.

“I'll let Mr. Nelson know you're here for your meeting,” she said and dialed his extension.

Matt could hear Foggy's administrative assistant answer the phone and Foggy tell her that he'd go out to escort Rand Murdock back to his office. Matt smiled. He could hear Foggy's footsteps hurrying along down a long hallway then take a right and a quick left and he opened the doors and walked into the reception area.

“Mr. Rand, Matt, glad to see you,” smiled Foggy.

“Foggy,” Matt greeted him.

“Can I call you Foggy?” asked Danny.

“Please do,” replied Foggy.

“Good. Call me Danny,” said Danny.

“We can go to my office and talk business,” said Foggy.

Danny and Matt followed Foggy. To give the impression that Matt was an ordinary blind man, he put away his cane and Danny led him by his elbow. When they got to Foggy's administrative assistant desk, they stopped.

“Can Dolores get you coffee, tea, or maybe a muffin?” asked Foggy.

“I'll have a green tea,” said Danny.

“Green Tea and one coffee, Doe,” Foggy said then he spoke to Matt. “Matt, the coffee here is real good.”

“Okay, a black coffee,” said Matt.

“Make that two coffees, Doe,” Foggy said to his assistant.

They went into Foggy's office. Matt sat down in a comfortable leather chair. Through echo-location he took in the office. It was a far cry from the office he shared with Foggy when they were partners.

“You've come up in the world, Foggy,” said Matt with a smirk.

“I know. And this is an associates office. Wait until I make partner,” chuckled Foggy. “And fresh bagels and muffins every morning, not to mention and ergonomically correct chair with the perfect support for your lumbar.”

“We had bad coffee and uncomfortable chairs, but we did get plenty of food from out clients instead of money,” smiled Matt.

“I know,” nodded Foggy. “Some of it was really good food, too. I miss Mrs. Lopez's burritos.”

“Why did you two break up as law partners?” asked Danny.

Foggy became uncomfortable not wanting to answer. Matt understood the reason.

“Daredevil,” Matt said.

“Uh?” was Danny's reaction.

“Foggy is not a fan of Daredevil extra-legal activities. It was a strain on our friendship,” said Matt.

“More importantly I don't watching my friend get hurt all the time. One of these days it's going to get him killed and I did not want to be party to that,” said Foggy.

“Oh,” Danny mumbled. “Well, I'm the Immortal Iron Fist. I understand Daredevil.”

For a few moments there was silence in the office then Dolores arrived with the two coffees and tea. She handed them out then returned to her desk shutting the office's door.

“So, you want Matt to become your personal lawyer instead of Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz,” said Foggy.

“Since I convinced Ward to make Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz Rand Enterprises law firm, I thought I could make Matt my personal lawyer,” said Danny.

“Well, Miss Hogarth told me to thank you for the honor of becoming Rand Enterprises law firm and said she understands why you want Mr. Murdock as your personal lawyer,” said Foggy.

“I trust J-Money, but I like one on one relationships. This is a big firm with lots of lawyers,” said Danny.

“No need to explain. I have your personal file. I thought I could go over some of the more important aspects of it with Matt and then give it to him. He'll then be your personal lawyer,” Foggy stated.

“Would I have you or Matt draw up a contract between Matt and I?” Danny asked

“I could do it as a courtesy,” said Foggy.

“Great. We can handle that, too,” said Danny.

“Foggy, I owe you dinner,” Matt said.

“Funny, I was going to invite you to dinner tonight,” said Foggy. “I thought we could finish up business and catch up.”

“Can I come?” asked Danny.

“Um... why not?” said Foggy.

“Great. I know a great Chinese restaurant. As a matter of fact I think I'm still paying their rent, so we should get a great table and service,” grinned Danny.

“Well, Chinese food it is,” said Foggy.

Matt could sense Foggy's disappointment. He wanted to have a one on one dinner with Matt, but Danny Rand was too important to Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz to refuse. Matt tried to hide his amusement.

“What time is good for you, Foggy?” asked Matt.

“Six,” answered Foggy.

“We'll pick you up,” offered Danny.

“Okay, sounds like a dinner date,” said Foggy. “Now, Matt, let's get started.”

 

DD

 

Jessica jumped, flew, it really didn't matter what she called it, up to the third story level fire escape and made herself comfortable. She pulled out a camera and a thermos filled with hot coffee and Canadian Club whiskey. Unscrewing the thermos top she took a long swig of the coffee and whiskey mix then screwed the top back on the thermos.

From her spot on the fire escape she had a perfect spot to see into the bedroom of Janice Hagen. If she was right about Janice, Michael Howl would be visiting her soon for a late night shag then he'd be off to his Park Avenue home where his wife and children slept. Janice worked as a secretary in the same Investment Bank as Howl, except she made $32,000 and he made roughly $1.5 million with bonuses. Michael helped with Janice's rent and living expenses for this twice weekly visits. Mrs. Howl went to Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz with suspicions and thoughts of a divorce.

Jessica aimed her digital camera at the bedroom window and made sure it was in proper focus. All she needed was a few photos to go along with all the other evidence she had collected and Mrs. Howl would be getting that profitable divorce. Surprising Jessica, she heard someone land on the fire escape above her. She looked up to see Matt in his Daredevil gear looking down at her.

“What the hell, Devil Boy?” she growled.

“I thought I'd drop by and say hello,” smiled Matt.

“Scared the shit out of me,” she mumbled.

“Working?” he asked.

“No. I just like sitting on fire escapes in the cold,” she growled.

“Okay, I've got the hint,” grinned Matt.

He stood up and started up the fire escape at a good pace. Jessica started to call him to stop, but he was on the roof before she could and she wasn't going to come off as needed by calling him back. Exhaling a long stream of air from her lungs, she settled back and waited for Michael Howl. As she did she thought of Matt. Yes, she admitted to being attracted to him, but between his relationship skills and hers it wouldn't be idiotic to even think of him in that way. Yet, she did think of him. She didn't want to think of him, but she did.

Matt headed across the roof and jumped from one building to another. He was on his way private club where the Valdez Brothers, Miguel and Teardrop, hung out with their reconstituted gang. Fisk had gotten them released and they appeared to be completely loyal to him because he had been taking care of their mother when they were in prison at Ryker's with him. They were now part of Fisk's gang, his protection and muscle. Matt wanted to keep an eye on them.

He stopped across the street from their private club on 11th Avenue. Tilting his head to the left he allowed all the sensory information in the area to filter through, including the conversations going on inside of the club. They were speaking Spanish, but Matt was fluent in Spanish. He listened closely.

“Mr. Fisk wants us to start muscling out the Irish from the drug trade in Hell's Kitchen and Manhattan in general,” Miguel told his people.

“He wants a war?” asked one of his men.

“He doesn't care how we do it,” said Miguel. “If we can do it without much bloodshed, he'd be happy. If we make the streets bleed, he'd be happy. He just wants this territory back.”

“Sounds like fun,” said another one of his men.

“Oh, one other thing. If we come across Daredevil or the Punisher, he wants them dead,” stated Miguel. “One million dollars on each other their heads.”

The men celebrated. Matt untilted his head. He headed away from the private club. Now that he had this information, he headed off. He'd do a quick patrol of the neighborhood then turn in for the night. He had his first official meeting with Danny tomorrow as his lawyer at the dojo. Danny wanted to discuss a few things including the start up of a business with Luke Cage.

The thought of heading back towards Jessica and checking on her crossed his mind, but Matt decided not to do it. She'd probably get even more pissed at him than she was. He sort of liked when she got pissed at him, but not too much. Jessica was... important to him. She was a friend, but more than a friend. Hell, he wasn't sure how to even approach her as more than a friend. Killgrave had left so many emotional scars. There was part of Matt that wished the bastard wasn't dead so that he could deliver a little bit of Daredevil's justice to him.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica woke up in the morning with a slight headache and a stomach that wanted a bagel and cream cheese and a real cup of coffee. She forced herself out of bed and into the shower where she stood under a hot shower until it started to become cold water. Once the cold water came she washed her hair quickly and got out of the shower then she dried herself. Finally, she got dressed and grabbed her messenger bag with the camera in it and headed off to get that bagel and coffee.

All the time while she got ready, her mind kept drifting to Matt Murdock, Devil Boy. Since she couldn't deny her attraction towards to him then she needed to keep him at a distance. But she enjoyed his company. He was one of the few men she felt comfortable with, one of the few that didn't remind her of the way Kilgrave controlled her. With Luke she had an attraction to him based on some factors that were psychologically screwed up, but she didn't feel comfortable around him all the time. The ghost of his wife haunted her when she saw him. But the sex with Luke was amazing since they were so well matched physically: he was unbreakable and strong and she was strong and healed fast. She couldn't even imagine what sex would be like with Murdock, though she had the feeling he wouldn't disappointed. There was a smugness to him when it came to women that told her that women weren't disappointed with him when it came to sex. If they were disappointed with him, it was because of other things.

Jessica arrived at the coffee shop. She entered to see all the table were taken and there was a line at the counter. Under normal circumstances she'd have turned and left because patience wasn't one of her virtues unless she was on a case, but her stomach wanted a sesame bagel with cream cheese and a good cup of coffee right now. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly and thought to herself, _Murdock always has good coffee._ She continued to wait in line. 

 

DD

 

Matt arrived at Chikara Dojo in a suit blue suit, white Oxford all cotton dress shirt, red silk tie, and black overcoat. He entered the dojo and tapped his way forward using his cane, even though he knew exactly where everything was and who was there. But Colleen was giving a glass to eight beginner students, while Danny was sitting crossed legged in a corner meditating.

Matt stopped to listen to the class. Colleen looked at her student and said, “Good class. Some of you are picking things up quickly and some aren't. If you need help from me then ask. It will cost you nothing. I am you sensei.”

“Yes, sensei,” they answered in unison.

Colleen bowed to them and they bowed to her and then were dismissed. Matt could sense Danny coming out of his meditation. As the students, who were age twenty to thirty-five, started to collect their things, one of them went up to Colleen to talk. Danny walked over to Matt.

“Matt,” smiled Danny. “We can go into the kitchen. I can make us some jasmine green tea and then we can get down to business.”

“Sounds good,” said Matt, as he followed Danny.

Once they were in the kitchen area, Matt folded up his cane, out it in his overcoat pocket, and then took off the overcoat, which Danny took from him and hung up. Matt sat down at the kitchen table.

“Okay, we have to settle on salary or retainer or whatever it's called and that pro bono account, which I really like the idea of doing,” said Danny, as he fixed them tea at the stove.

“Danny, you don't have to be too generous because we are friends,” said Matt.

“Matt, I've got more money than I know what to do with and I want to do some good with it,” said Danny. “Now Luke and I are thinking of starting a business of sorts, not that we'll be making much money from it, but we will be doing good with it. I want to call it Heroes for Hire. He just wants to call it Cage and Rand.”

Danny sighed at the name Luke chose. It was just too plebeian for him. He was something descriptive and fun. Matt smiled.

“Whose money is going to be used to open this business and run it?” asked Matt with a smirk.

“Mine,” answered Danny.

“Call it what you want then. Luke can name the company that he supports financially,” stated Matt.

“Yeah, you're right. Heroes for Hire it is. I'll let Luke know,” Danny smiled. “Matt, I like having you as a lawyer. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“Um...nothing,” Matt answered.

“Claire, Colleen, Luke, and I are getting together here for a meal. Join us,” Danny invited him.

“I'll see,” said Matt. “It will depend on one or two things.”

“Like what?” asked Danny not letting him off the hook.

“Father Lantom. He's my priest. If he has no one to eat with on Thanksgiving with then I'll invite him out to dinner at a restaurant. I enjoy his company and he enjoys mine. And He knows all about me,” explained Matt.

“Okay. I'll be asking you again in a couple of days,” said Danny. “Claire is making enchiladas and stuff, Luke is making a Southern ham and sweet potatoes, and Colleen says she wants her and I to cook a turkey. There is going to be lots of food.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” said Matt. “Now shall we get our business out of the way before you and I spar.”

“You want to spar?” grinned Danny.

“I find your techniques a challenge,” grinned Matt.

“Okay,” said Danny, “we are sparring.”

 

DD

 

Jessica had a great spot on the roof to capture some photos of her client's husband playing slap and tickle with his boyfriend through the widow of the apartment. She started snapping photos when, she heard a commotion. Looking down towards the street, she saw a man coming hurdling out of alleyway followed by another then she saw Daredevil come out of the alleyway. He jumped up and slid across the roof of a parked car then came down in the middle of the street brandishing his two billy clubs. Next, she saw five members of the Valdez Brothers Gang come running out of the alleyway. They had knives and a couple of guns, but Murdock didn't seem to be phased by that.

Quickly, Jessica put away her camera in her messenger bag and started to prepare to jump off the roof and join Murdock in his street party, but she stopped for a moment, as she watched him quickly, elegantly, no gracefully, dismantle the five gang members. A few shots were fired, which he dodged and then police sirens could be heard. Daredevil put away his billy clubs in their sheath and then as he started to run away before the police came a young boy ran into the street towards Daredevil in an act of hero worship. One of the recovering gang members saw the kid and raised the gun to shoot him, as a way of hurting the Devil of Hell's kitchen.

Jessica saw Matt's head tilt. He heard the gun. She didn't know how he knew it was pointed at the kid, but when he fired it Matt dove in front of the bullet taking it in his shoulder. He landed hard on the cement. The kid started crying, so Matt got up, took him in his arms, and ran for safety with the kid just as three cop cars arrived on the scene. Jessica knew the suit had strength and weaknesses but she was sure where it was hit – in a strength or in a weakness. It didn't matter because she'd give him sometime to getaway then she'd check him out at his apartment.

 

DD

 

Matt stumbled don't the steps from the roof into the main room of his apartment. He reached up and pulled off his Daredevil helmet/mask and tossed it on the floor then dragged himself into the bathroom off his bedroom and grabbed several towels and the first aid kit he put together. Pulling off the top of his his Daredevil gear, he could smell the cooper smell of blood even stronger. The Daredevil armor didn't stop the bullet from entering his right shoulder but slowed it down, so that the bullet was near the surface of the wound.

Opening up the first aid kit, he sat down on the edge of the coffee table and prepared himself to take the bullet out of his own shoulder then patch it up. Grabbing the tweezers, he sterilized them with alcohol then took several deep breaths to focus himself. This was going to hurt so he had to prepare himself for the pain. As he focused himself he could hear and smell Jessica Jones, as she was now on his roof preparing to come into his apartment. Matt took a deep breath then he waited for her to come down the stairs.

Jessica walked down the stairs from Matt's apartment to the roof stopping at the bottom to scrutinize Matt as he sat waiting to operate on himself.

“Really,” she sighed. “Don't you have Claire's number?”

“First, the bullet is near the surface so I can get it out on my own, and, second, I don't want to bother Claire. Between Luke and the new clinic, she's busy enough,” he stated.

Jessica snorted. She knew bullshit when she heard it. Murdock just didn't want to have to depend on an old girlfriend, who was playing happily ever after with another vigilante. In some way she could understand it. Jessica took off her messenger bag, leather coat, finger-less gloves, and scarf. She then walked over to Matt and took the tweezers from him.

“I'll do it,” she said.

“You sure about that?” he asked.

“Why not?” she smirked. “Do what you have to do to deal with the pain.”

“I'm ready,” Matt sighed.

“Okay,” she rolled her eyes then dug into the wound grabbing the bullet with the tweezers. While she did this, Matt took a deep breath and stopped himself from crying out in pain. Once she pulled the bullet out, Matt exhaled in a long wavering breathe.

“Bullet didn't break up into pieces,” Matt rasped trying to keep the pain out of his voice. “Te suit slowed it down.”

“Uh huh,” Jessica said then the poured alcohol on a towel and placed it on his shoulder wound.

Matt's body tightened up from the pain, but he didn't say a word or make a noise. Jessica snorted.

“Do you have some kind of fetish for pain or is this some kind of stoic thing?” she asked him.

“No fetish,” he sighed. “I like pleasure when I have sex not pain.”

Matt could tell that her skinned heated up with that comment and her heart quickened. He smiled, so Jessica applied a little more pressure to his wound causing him some pain on purpose. A grunt of discomfit escaped his lips and she smiled.

“Should I stitch this up?” she asked.

“I could do it if you don't want to,” he replied.

“Don't be an asshole, Murdock. I came here to help you, so I'm going to help you,” she said.

Matt exhaled again then said, “Thank you, Jess. I'm sorry if I'm being an asshole. Yes, I need the shoulder stitched up.”

“Hold the towel in place while I get the needle and thread ready,” she said.

With his left hand, he reached up and held the towel in place while Jessica went through the first aid kit. She noted to herself that it was one of the best supplied kits she had ever seen. This reminded her that Murdock was more breakable than her and Luke. Even Danny could heal himself when seriously hurt with his chi. She didn't like the idea that he was that vulnerable, that easily hurt or worse. The armor helped but not enough. He needed more protection, she thought.

Finding the right needle and thread, she prepared to stitch Matt up. Even though he didn't want to do it, Matt had been reading her and knew that something was bothering her. He blamed himself that she was bothered. His attraction towards Jessica was growing stronger and stronger, but he knew he had to be careful with her because of all the walls and defenses she had up.

“Jess, I really mean it when I said thank you. You've done so much for me that I have trouble thinking how to repay you,” he said.

“Buy me a drink...”

“And a meal,” he added quickly. “I've got MaCallan's 12 in the house and I can order us a couple of great Greek pizzas. Stay and let me thank you.”

Jessica felt flush for a moment. Matt Murdock was dangerous for her because he was tempting.

“Sure,” she said then started to stitch him up.

An hour later Jessica was slumped on Matt's sofa finishing her scotch and nibbling on a pizza with black olives, green peppers, feta cheese, spinach, and tomatoes. She preferred a sausage and pepperoni pizza but she had to admit that it tasted great. The vegetables and feta were fresh, the red sauce simple with a hint of nutmeg, and crust delicious. Murdock had good taste. She looked over at him as in sat in the arm chair wearing thick wool socks, gray sweat pants, and a black tee shirt. He had his red tinted glasses on, which annoyed her because he didn't need to hide his sightless eyes from her, but he used those glasses like he used his Daredevil helmet as something to hide behind.

“Okay, I admit it, Murdock, the pizza is good,” she said.

He leaned forward and reached for another slice from the second pie's box. Taking a bite, he sat back in his chair. Jessica reached down, grabbed the bottle of MaCallan's that was sitting on the floor beside her and poured herself another generous glass full of scotch.

“I have beer, too, if you want,” Matt said.

“German shit. I know,” she smirked.

“You don't like the beer I buy?” he asked her.

“Not my favorite,” she said.

“Bring your own the next time,” he smiled.

“You saying you are going to buy me dinner again?” she asked.

“Anytime you like,” he answered. “If that is okay with you?”

“We'll see,” she smiled.

Matt sipped his scotch then decided to ask Jessica about her plans for Thanksgiving.

“Danny, Colleen, Luke, and Claire are having a big thanksgiving dinner at the dojo,” he started. “They invited me.”

“Did you accept?” she asked interrupting him.

“Not really,” he smiled.

The first time she saw his lopsided smile it annoyed her. She thought it was smug. It no longer annoyed her.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I have no idea. Foggy will probably be going to his parents with Marci. They seem to be a couple now. I just don't think I can take thanksgiving with happy couples,” Matt admitted. “I'll probably go to a diner I know that serves food that I can actually eat and at night go patrolling.”

“Trish has thanksgiving catered for the two of us at her apartment from a restaurant near her. She told me to invite Malcolm because there is always so much food leftover,” she said.

Matt was learning to read Jessica. He knew that there was more she wanted to say, but she stopped. Anxiety kicked in. He was about to push her.

“Sounds nice,” smiled Matt.

“Do you mind being alone?” Jessica asked.

“After my father died I've been alone for large stretches of my life,” said Matt. “Once I met Foggy that changed but... Daredevil got between our friendship. It's better between us now, or getting better, at least.”

“Oh,” she said. “Well, Trish is all I have... maybe Malcolm. He's like a stray that has attached itself to me and won't go away.”

“It's good to have some people in your life,” said Matt.

“Well, Murdock,” she lifted her glass, “it seems I'm stuck with you in my life now.”

Matt lifted his glass and replied, “Same here, Jones.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Matt could smell turkeys and all the fixings being cooked from several of the apartments in his buildings. He had slept late. It was nine in the morning. The night before he stayed on patrol until three AM. There were more than a few people celebrating the holiday early into the night and there were some wanting to take advantage of. Matt made sure that people got home unharmed and with their money.

Making himself coffee, he cut a bagel in half and put it in the toaster. The rest of the bagels he had he needed to throw out because they were getting stale and his sense of taste balked at eating them. Later he'd decide on where to go for Thanksgiving dinner. Chances where that it would be a diner instead of a restaurant because the restaurants tended to get a little too crowded. He'd bring his braille reader and read a book while enjoying a leisurely meal, maybe even a turkey dinner if it smelled good and edible.

“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy,” his phone announced.

He reached over to the counter and grabbed his phone.

“Hey, Foggy,” he answered it.

“Matt,” Foggy replied. “Marci and I are getting ready to go to my parents and I... well, I wanted to check on you, pal.”

“Marci and your parents for Thanksgiving,” Matt smiled. “Now that sounds serious.”

“She all but moved into my new apartment with me, Matt,” Foggy whispered. “I was never asked if it was okay. She just started to move my clothes aside in the closet and bring some of hers over. Now I think there is more of her clothes in my closet than mine.”

“Wow, sounds like she is readying to put a leash on you, Foggy,” said Matt.

“Not funny, Murdock,” chuckled Foggy. “But seriously, you okay. You got plans?”

“I'm going to eat out,” stated Matt.

“With no one or someone?” asked Foggy.

“Just me, Foggy,” answered Matt.

“I was hoping Karen would call you,” sighed Foggy. “She cares deeply for you but I guess death and resurrection are a little too much for her to handle.”

“Yeah, me, too. I can't really blame her, Foggy,” chuckled Matt.

“Do you want to come to my parents?” he asked. “They would love to see you.”

“No, Foggy. It sounds like Marci should have all your attention today,” said Matt.

“Actually, I was hoping that several football games had all my attention today, but that is going to happen with Marci at my side,” replied Foggy.

“Does Marci like football?” Matt asked.

“Only when it can help her career,” answered Foggy.

“Good luck with that,” laughed Matt.

“Yeah, well, have a good one, Matt. Know I'm thinking about you, Buddy,” said Foggy.

“Same here, Foggy,” Matt said then hung up.

Matt's bagel had popped. He put down his phone then grabbed the bagel and smeared it with cream cheese then he poured himself a cup of coffee added some sugar and a little half and half. After breakfast, he meditate for an hour or two then decide on what to do for the rest of the day.

For a moment he thought about Jessica Jones. It would have been nice to spend the day with her. He really enjoyed her company. She made him feel there were possibilities such as loving someone again. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. But she didn't need someone like him in her life. Besides broken relationships, Daredevil took up most of his life. Someone like Jessica deserved to take up the majority of someone's attention. Still, he would have liked to have spent the day with her.

 

DD

 

Jessica Jones moaned with a slight headache as she sat up in bed. Besides taking pictures of a cheating husband, she drank more than her normal amount of whiskey. Thoughts of Kilgrave haunted her last night. She blamed it on the goddamn purple dress shirt the cheating husband wore plus the kinky shit he did with the woman he cheated with. Kilgrave made her do things that still haunted from killing Luke's wife to sexual things that crept into her mind when triggered. Whiskey, or bourbon, scotch, were the only thing that made her forget. At least, forget for now.

She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It had been years since she actually set the alarm on the clock. Being a PI meant keeping your own hours, which she loved. It was ten past ten. Trish would be expecting her and Malcolm in an hour. Jessica groaned. She needed a pot of coffee and a shower before she faced either Malcolm or Trish.

Getting out of bed she shuffled into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. As she dumped coffee into a filter, she found herself thinking of Matt's coffee. He had the expensive stuff. She had to admit that it tasted better than hers and even smelled better. With his ridiculous sense he probably bought it as much for its scent as its taste. Suddenly, she sighed over Matt Murdock which gave her a shudder.

She was enjoying his company way too much lately. Jessica knew she had to be careful about that. There were too many good reasons for her to avoid developing deep feelings for him not the least of which was the baggage he carried through life. Her baggage was bad enough but he carried a bundle of his own. They would be a How to Book on what not to look for in a significant other. It was bad enough he was the ever self sacrificing Daredevil, but he carried even more guilt than she did. At least, he didn't have PTSD. She knew that she did. But she dealt with it in her own way, just like he dealt with his burdens in his own way.

Yet, here she was standing in her underwear making coffee and thinking of Matt Murdock. It was a good thing she didn't invite him to Trish's place today. He was better off at a restaurant having a turkey special somewhere and she was better off with him not at Trish's, even if she did enjoy his damned company more than she enjoyed just about anyone else.

“Dammit, Jones, make coffee and shower and forget about Murdock,” she growled.

She turned on her coffee machine then started off to the bathroom. A nice long hot shower would clear her mind. She didn't need to think about anyone today except herself.

 

DD

 

Matt sat in the booth at a diner on 51st and Tenth Avenue allowing all the odors of the foods being served to penetrate his olfactory. This was his way of choosing what to eat. So far the Thanksgiving turkey special smelled less than special. It consisted of canned gravy, which had more additives then he was willing to identify, and the turkey wasn't freshly cut off the bird. The meatloaf was fine until he got to the instant mashed potatoes with some sort of butter substitute added. The save bet seemed to be the cheeseburger with French fries.

The waiter came over to him. He went to hand Matt a menu then noticed he was blind and stopped himself.

“Do you want me to tell you what's good on the menu?” he asked.

“That's okay. I'll have a cheeseburger and French fries with a cup of coffee,” smiled Matt.

“Okay, boss,” said the waiter.

Matt decided to take out his braille reader and do some reading. As he started to run his fingers over the braille, his mind wandered for a moment. He found himself thinking about Jessica Jones again. Suddenly, he wished he had been there when this Kilgrave was ruining her life. Yes, he read up on the man and he allegedly had suggestive powers that you couldn't resist. His parents had experimented on his as a boy creating a monster. Matt tended to like to believe that he had the will power to fight off Kilgrave. He liked to think he could have saved Jessica from a situation which had so injured her emotionally that she was afraid to fall in love.

Matt stopped reading. He put down the device and leaned back in the booth. Thoughts about Jessica were making it difficult for him to concentrate so he chose instead to listen to his city. Maybe tonight he'd go out early on patrol. The city was in pain.

 

DD

 

Malcolm was asleep on her sofa. They ate too much at Trish's, watched too much TV, then headed home. He asked if he could stay on her sofa because the heat in his apartment wasn't working, so she said yes. Now with him asleep, Jessica wrapped her scarf around her neck, zipped up her biker jacket, put on her fingerless gloves, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey then headed to the roof.

Once she was on the roof, she sat on the parapet dangling her feet over the edge and took a swig of whiskey. It was a cold clear night out. She could hear the sounds of the city from screeching cars to screaming people. For someone reasons the chaos of humanity made her feel at home. Taking another swig from her bottle, she sighed as she heard police sirens.

Before she could take another swig, she heard a noise behind her. Turning she saw Murdock in his Daredevil suit. She snorted then motioned him over to take a seat. He walked over and sat down beside her.

“Busy night?” she asked.

“It was fairly busy,” he said.

Knowing his senses would keep anyone from sneaking up on him, he took off his helmet and relaxed beside her. Jessica noticed that he was bleeding from a cut near his hairline.

“You're bleeding,” she stated, as if she was pointing out that he needed a haircut.

“I know,” smiled Matt. “Someone caught me with a pipe. I guess I paid too much attention to the butcher knife one of the other guys was holding.”

“Jeez, Murdock, Happy Thanksgiving,” she snorted and took another swig from her bottle.

“Fisk has a contract out on Daredevil's head. Two million dollars to anyone who can bring him my horns,” chuckled Matt.

“Still think they are ears,” she commented.

“Horns,” he sighed.

“So he wants Matt Murdock dead and Daredevil dead. I guess he doesn't like you,” she smirked.

“No, he doesn't,” replied Matt. “It makes me worry about Foggy because he threatened him, too.”

“Hogarth will take care of him. She's very happy with Nelson. He's become her troubleshooter and go to lawyer,” Jessica told him.

“I'm glad for Foggy,” smiled Matt.

Matt lifted his gloved hand to his head and wiped the blood away. He'd need to disinfect the wound when he got home. For a few moments they sat in silence. Jessica's skin temperature rose a little and her heartbeat increased. Of course, she was in the process of drinking down some whiskey, so he wasn't sure what the exact cause was. He decided to chalk it up to the whiskey.

“Enjoy your Thanksgiving?” he asked.

“It didn't suck,” replied Jessica. “And you?”

“I went to a diner and had a cheeseburger,” he smiled.

“No turkey or mashed potatoes and gravy?” she asked.

“It didn't smell edible,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Not the worst Thanksgiving I've had. The cheeseburger was edible.”

“I have leftovers in my fridge if you want some turkey, stuffing and mashed potatoes,” she offered.

“Was it good?” he asked.

“It was good. Trish doesn't do bad when provides food,” said Jessica.

“I am kind of hungry. I was going to scramble up some eggs when I got home,” he told her.

“You have to be quiet getting into my apartment. Malcolm is asleep on the sofa. I don't really want to explain why Daredevil is eating turkey in my kitchen,” she told him.

“Is a fan of Daredevil?” Matt asked.

“Trish is the fan. Malcolm is a fan of me,” she smirked.

“I'll have to meet Trish sometime,” he smirked.

Jessica didn't like that, even though she knew he was teasing.

“Do you want to eat or not?” she asked.

“You're on the fourth floor. Kitchen has a window, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“Let me in,” he smiled then put on his helmet and slid off the parapet and dropped past the fifth floor fire escape then grabbed the fourth floor fire escape and swung himself onto it like like a gold medal gymnast. Jessica shook her head and laughed, as she still couldn't believe how he was part Olympic level gymnast or better and parkour king. She got up and headed to the roof door to go back to her apartment.

When she got to her apartment she let herself in and quietly made it to the kitchen. There in the kitchen window was Matt waiting to be let into the apartment. She felt her heart quicken a little. _You are not attracted to him,_ she said to herself like it was her new mantra. Opening the widow he stepped into the kitchen. 

“Sit at the table and I'll make you a plate and microwave it,” she told him.

As she grabbed a clean plate then went into her refrigerator and started to fill the plate up, she stopped for a moment.

“You want cranberry sauce? It the fancy kind not out of the can, which I prefer,” she said.

“Smells like there is a hint of orange zest in it. I'll take it,” he said, as he took off his helmet and put it in the table.

“Freak,” she snorted.

“Hey, it was this sense of smell that kept me from eating the turkey dinner at that diner,” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes then said: “How about some sweet potatoes and green beans to go along with the mashed potatoes, stuffing, and turkey?”

“Sounds delicious,” he said. “Gravy?”

“Yeah, I put gravy on the potatoes,” she said.

“And turkey, please,” he smiled.

“Don't be a pain in the ass, Murdock,” she told him then grabbed a spoon and spoon cold, semi-congealed gravy on the turkey and potatoes.

Next, she put his plate in the microwave and set the timer then she got him a knife and fork and a cold beer without asking if he wanted a beer to drink. Matt smirked.

“It looks like I'm going to owe you a good dinner one of these nights, Jones,” he said.

“Trish provided this not me,” she said.

“Yeah, but you served it to me, so I owe you a kindness in return. It's the good Catholic boy in me,” he stated then offered her his best smile. “You can't say no to that, right?”

She shrugged knowing he probably knew she shrugged then she wondered if he knew when she rolled her eyes. The answer was probably yes. The microwave beeped. She got him the plate of food and placed it in front of him then sat down across from him.

“Tell me if it needs to be hotter,” she said. “I never get it right with fucking microwaves. It's always either too hot or not hot enough.”

“It's fine,” he smiled.

As he started to eat Jessica noticed that his Daredevil suit was starting to take a lot of fight damage. She noticed a couple of rips were repaired with Krazy Glue. Matt definitely repaired that himself. He needed either a new one or this one repaired by someone other than himself.

“Your suit needs repairs, serious repairs,” she told him.

“I know,” he said in between devouring the food. “This really is delicious.”

“There's seconds, thirds, and fourths, if you like. Trish always gets too much food so she can feed me for a week. I usually forget it's in the refrigerator,” Jessica remarked.

“You should eat,” he smiled.

“Not going to forget about the suit, Murdock. It needs repairs,” she stated again.

“I have to talk to the guy you made it,” Matt told her.

“Talk to him soon,” she stated in a tone that told her that she'd be pissed if he didn't.

“I will,” he smiled then started to finish off his meal.

“We had pie for dessert,” she said.

“Really, what kind?” he asked.

“Don't tell me you did catch the odor when I open my refrigerator door, Murdock,” she huffed.

He blushed slightly then said, “There is a pecan pie, sweet potato pie, and apple.”

“Too much, right?” she said.

“It is a lot of pie,” he chuckled.

“You're getting a slice. What will you have?” she asked him.

“Um... pecan pie. It'll keep me up for hours but I've got nothing planned for tomorrow,” he said.

“Finish your food and I'll get you the pie,” she said.

Matt finished off his meal then took a sip of the beer. It wasn't the kind of beer he'd buy, but it was cold and he was thirsty. Jessica took his plate away then returned to the table with a big slice of pecan pie. She put it in front of him then sat back down.

“I expect a tip for my hard work, Murdock,” she said.

He put a forkful of the pie in his mouth and moaned his approval. Jessica found herself react to his moan, which Matt noticed. She blanked out her mind not wanting to think about her attraction to him. He smiled.

“Good pie, Jessica, very good pie,” he said.

“Yeah, well, not my favorite. I prefer the apple or blueberry,” she said.

“You're an all American girl,” he smirked.

“Yeah, I'm the new improved version,” she smirked in return.

“I wouldn't argue with that,” he said then took another bite of the pie.

He was flirting. Jessica decided to ignore it, not even make fun of the lameness of it.

“So, Thai, Greek, or BBQ?” he asked.

“What are you talking about?” she said.

“Food, Jones. Which do you prefer so I can invite you over for dinner. I won't be cooking. It'll be takeout,” he said.

“No pizza or burgers?” she asked.

“Come on, Jones, work with me,” he smiled.

“BBQ,” she said.

He finished his piece of pie then put his helmet on. Matt then stood up. Jessica watched him, as he headed for the window.

“Tomorrow night at my place around seven,” he said. “I'll have BBQ waiting for, as well as quality scotch and beer.”

He opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge then shut the window behind. She watched as he sort of just fell away then realized she had what sounded like a dinner date with Murdock at his place tomorrow night. _It better not be a dinner date,_ she thought.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Jessica woke up in the morning to find Malcolm in the kitchen eating leftovers at her kitchen table. She glowered at him as she grabbed a mug and poured some of the coffee that Malcolm made. Sitting across from him, she glared at him some more. He smiled at her.

“Want me to make you some leftovers?” he asked. “They are delicious.”

“No,” she growled.

“I noticed someone had a piece of the pecan pie. I thought you didn't like pecan pie,” he said.

“I don't like the taste of whiskey, do you see me avoiding it?” she countered.

He laughed and went back to eating. Jessica put some sugar in her coffee then began to think about the fact that she had a dinner date with Murdock tonight at his place. What was she thinking? If she wanted sex she grabbed some piece of meat and have sex. There were no strings attached or emotions. It was simple and easy. No, Murdock wasn't a one nighter. She liked him, maybe she liked him a little too much. This was not a good idea, an idea she had to find a way to quash.

“So, anything going on today?” Malcolm asked her.

“No work until tonight. Tonight I have some work to do,” she sort of lied to him.

“Can I stay again on your sofa tonight?” he asked. “The landlord said he wouldn't have someone in to check my heat out until Saturday.”

“Okay, okay, and you can eat the leftovers, too,” she said.

“Great,” he smiled. “Can I have the pecan pie? I love it.”

“Yeah, sure, eat the rest of the pie,” she sighed and started to think it would be a good idea to spike her coffee with some whiskey because she needed to come up with a way to make Matt Murdock stop thinking of her as a potential lover.

 

DD

 

Matt had gone to a BBQ restaurant and bought enough takeout for four people. He bought two half racks of Memphis style spare ribs, beer battered onion rings, fried sweet pickles, mac and cheese, and buttermilk biscuits. The assumption on his part was that Jessica seemed like she'd like BBQ and he wanted her to enjoy herself. He also bought Brooklyn brewed Kelso Pilsner Beer, as well as a couple of bottles of good bourbon, Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve 15 Year Old. Matt wanted this to be a night that Jessica enjoyed and let her know he wanted more than friendship from their relationship.

Seven o'clock came and went. He was dressed in jeans and one of his oxford style dress shirts along with a pair of loafers. This was as dressed down as he got, except for his Daredevil suit. By quarter to eight he started to realize he was being stood up. Knowing Jessica's history with relationship and Kilgrave, she was probably having cold feet, so he grabbed a black blazer and his overcoat along with his cane and decided to go find her. He assumed he could find her in her favorite bar.

He knew where she liked to drink so he started walking to the bar. As he did he began to wonder if this was a good idea. Jessica didn't like to be pushed. Maybe he had pushed her too quickly into a date, but he wanted to let her know that he cared for her more than just as a friend. He was falling in love with her and was willing to give her as much space as she needed. He understood the scars that bad relationships could leave. Elektra left deep scars on his heart. She may not have caused havoc on his life like Kilgrave did to Jessica, but she did turn out to be the Black Sky, a soulless weapon for the Hand.

As Matt got to the Jessica's favorite bar, the one Luke used to own, he entered. Standing in the doorway, he read the crowded bar searching out her heartbeat. Jessica, who stood at the bar, saw him entered. She had this planned in her head, a way to turn Murdock off of her saving them both the pain of a failed relationship. Downing the whiskey in front of her, she turned and noticed a good looking guy walking past her. She reached out and grabbed his coat and drew him in close then passionately kissed him. At first he balked at being kissed then he started to deepen the kiss.

Matt found Jessica and she was in the throes of a passionate kiss. He tilted his head to the right and read her heartbeat, which was racing, and skin, which was overheated. Straightening his head, he cracked his neck. Jessica had made her point. He reached over and checked the time on his braille watch. It was eight-thirty in the evening. The night was young and he now had plenty of time to go out patrolling, maybe even looking for evidence to put Fisk back in prison.

Matt turned and left the bar. Jessica checked to see if he was still. He was gone. She ended the kiss by pushing the hard enough to knock him over then stormed out of the bar. She didn't know who she hated more at the moment herself or Kilgrave for making her into a person who couldn't be normal.

 

DD

 

Miguel and Teardrop Valdez knew Fisk wanted Daredevil dead. They thought the best way to do this was to set a trap for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Of course one way to draw the devil was fire. On Eleventh Avenue and 48th Street they decided to set fire to a tenement building making sure that at least a couple of people needed to be saved. A family of four, father, mother, ten year old boy, and eight year old girl, were being held by gunpoint to stay in their sixth floor apartment, even though fire alarms were going off.

The Valdez had five of their boys in the apartment with assault rifles and Heckler & Koch USP handguns with fifteen round magazines. They were told to make one of the children cry for help and wait for the Devil to show up then kill him. One of them went up to the young girl, pressed the handgun to her temple and told her to yell for help. She did as she was told then started to cry.

Matt heard the cry for help coming from the young girl, as well as her tears and the mumbles between the five Valdez Gang Members. He sized up the room, as he stood on the roof across from the building on fire. Five men, three with assault rifles and two with handguns were holding a family captive, while the building burned. Firemen were headed up to the stairs where they would probably be met with death from the gang. It was a trap set for him, but he knew he had to do something about it.

Fire the grappling piton from one of his billy clubs he swung at the living room widow where the family was being kept. As he crashed through the widow, he threw his free billy club hitting one of the gang members in the temple knocking him out cold then he hit the floor, did a tuck and roll as they fired their weapons at him then he came up fighting. Matt was in a fighting mood, too.

The family cowered together in a corner as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen dispensed with the remaining four men. He was had four down when the one remaining fired at the family. Matt put his body in between the bullets and the family. Four rounds six rounds hit him. Four rounds were stopped by his Daredevil suit but two penetrated it. He ignored the pain and took out the final shooter in a flurry of right and left hooks to the body and a right to the jaw. The man went down as the three firemen burst into the apartment.

The apartment was filling with thick smoke. Matt looked around and saw the five gang members were out cold. He couldn't leave them there.

“Daredevil,” a fireman stated.

“Get the family out of here,” he rasped.

They grabbed the family and headed out. He retrieved his billy clubs then he broke the glass in a window where the fire escape was because it was jammed tightly and wouldn't open. Grabbing unconscious gang member after gang member, he started to load them onto the fire escape. By the time he got the fifth one on the fire escape, a ladder truck had a ladder and rescue bucket up to the sixth floor. A Fireman called to Matt, “Daredevil, can you toss me the bodies?”

“Let's make this fast. They are dangerous and it's getting hot in here,” he told him. He didn't mention he was losing blood from two bullet wounds.

Matt tossed him body after body. The rescue bucket was filled after three men along with the fireman.

“We're filled,” yelled the fireman. “Be right back.”

The ladder with the rescue bucket lowered. Between the heat of the fire and his bleeding wounds, his energy was flagging. The rescue bucket returned. Matt grabbed a gang member, as the other one started to awaken. As Matt put the gang member into the arms of the fireman, the other one grabbed a knife from his boot and stabbed at Matt. With his acute senses Matt knew the knife was coming.

“Watch out,” the fireman called.

Matt turned at the last moment, so that he was sure the other gang member was safe with the fireman. The knife hit him on the other side from his bullet wounds. Because of the suit, the knife didn't fully penetrate the suit, but it did leave a knife wound in his side. Matt knocked the knife out of his hand and threw right hand after right hand at the man's jaw until he was unconscious then he dragged me up and over to the fireman.

“You coming?” the fireman called to him.

“No. Go!” Matt replied.

He went back into the apartment then used one of his billy clubs to swing over the thin alley that separated the building with another. After climbing up onto the roof, Matt took off. Once he was five buildings away, he took a burner phone out a hidden pocket in his suit and dialed Danny.

“Danny,” Danny answered.

“Danny... need help. Losing blood,” Matt rasped. He gave Danny his location then fell to his knees.

“Matt, I'll be right there. Hold on,” Danny said.

Matt collapsed onto the roof and passed out.

 

DD

 

Jessica woke up with a temple pounding headache. From the severity of the headache she knew that she must have drunk all the whiskey and scotch in her apartment. All she wanted to do was stay in bed all day, but she knew she couldn't. Even though she was half awake half asleep she knew that Trish had called her at least four times. At the very least she needed to respond to her.

Forcing herself to sit up, she threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood up with some effort. Shuffling into the kitchen, she poured herself some coffee that Malcolm had made before he left for his own apartment where he was waiting for someone to check his heat. Grabbing her smart phone, she took it and her coffee with her into her office and sat down behind her desk. Rummaging around in her desk she looked for a bottle of whiskey, but they were all gone. Since she couldn't find any alcohol, she finally took a sip of her coffee then she put her phone on speaker and played one of Trish's messages.

“You missed it, Jess. Daredevil was all over the news. He saved a family from a fire while dealing with five gang members who tried to kill him. Amazing footage of him being stabbed then pounded the guy. I am definitely doing a week on Daredevil. I predict great ratings. When are you going to introduce me to him, huh? Call me,” Trish said then hung up.

“Fucking Matt,” she sighed.

She didn't want to do it, but she felt obligated to check on Murdock at his apartment. Drinking more of her coffee, she stood up and headed into her bedroom to get dressed.

 

DD

 

Jessica let herself into Matt's apartment via the roof. She walked down the steps and was surprised not to see Murdock on the sofa in pain nursing a wound. She checked the bedroom but it was empty. Next she walked over to the dining room table and noticed all the uneaten food on it. She sighed deeply.

“What an asshole I am,” she mumbled. “Fucking Murdock where are you?”

Since most of the food was still in their containers, she put it away in Matt's refrigerator. Once that was done, she called Trish.

“Hey, Jess, about time you return my calls,” Trish said.

“I drank too much last night. I have a headache so don't push it,” she replied.

“Okay,” Trish responded with a smile. “So, I know you aren't in the mood to talk so why didn't you call me back?”

“Have you heard anything more about Daredevil?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Trish asked.

“Any news on him... like he was found unconscious and taken to the hospital. I can't get a hold of him,” she said.

“No news,” said Trish.

“Okay, I have to call someone who might know where he is. Let me go,” she said.

“Hey, tell me if something happened to him,” demanded Trish.

“Yeah, sure,” replied Jess then she hung up.

Taking a deep breath, Jessica dialed Luke. She didn't want to do this, but the chances were that Claire would know where Devil Boy was. Luke answered after four rings. 

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Luke, it's me, Jessica. I'm at Murdock's apartment and he's not here. You have any idea where he is?” she asked.

“Claire is operating on him with the help of Danny and Colleen,” said Luke.

“Operating on him? What the fuck is wrong with him?” she asked.

“Shot six times. Two of the bullets penetrated his suit. They have to come out. Plus he lost a lot of blood with two bullet wounds and a knife wound,” said Luke. “Danny is using his chi to make sure he survives the operation.”

“You at the dojo?” she sighed.

“Yup,” he answered.

“I'm coming,” she said then hung up. “Fucking idiot.”

 

DD

 

When Jessica arrived Luke was in the dojo part of the apartment. As she entered he stopped his pacing and looked at her. She offered him a wane smile. The strong feelings she had for him seemed to be lessening more and more as her feelings for Matt grew stronger and stronger. Of course, after last night in the bar Murdock probably hated her. 

“Hey, Jess,” Luke said. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud groan of pain coming from the backroom area. It was Matt. 

“Sweet Christmas,” he sighed, “that man can take a lot of pain.” 

“Don't they have something to knock him out?” she asked. 

“Without an anesthesiologist that can't use the good stuff, so Claire gave him a local, which can wear off quickly since she has to be careful with that, too,” he explained. 

“Damn you, Murdock,” she mumbled. 

“It appears that the Valdez Brothers, who work for Fisk, set him up. I talked to a fireman I know and he said that they probably set the fire, held a family captive, and waited for him to show up to kill him. Funny thing is that he saved the family, knocked the shit out of the five gang members then saved the five he knocked out,” smiled Luke. “He's a good man.” 

“He's an idiot and he takes his religion too seriously,” she replied. 

“I still think he's a good man,” said Luke. “Can I get you something? Coffee? A Beer?” 

“Beer,” she growled. 

Luke disappeared into the back area and came back with a bottle of Tsingtao Beer and handed it to her. She looked at her and grimaced. 

“Chinese beer,” she said in disgust. 

“Try it,” smiled Luke. 

She twisted the top off and too a swig. It wasn't bad. She downed half the beer. 

“I hope he has a lot of this stuff,” she said. 

“He keeps a case or two around because he knows that I like beer and Claire will drink it if they are out of wine,” Luke told her. 

“You four do the couple thing a lot,” she stated. 

“Claire and Colleen get along and,” he paused and shrugged then added, “I like Danny. We mesh well.” 

“Uh huh,” she said and downed the rest of the beer. 

“Tell me what happened? How did he end up here?” she asked. 

“Last night after the fire he called Danny. Danny retrieved him and he and Colleen kept him alive until they could get hold of Claire,” he said. 

“When did they get hold of Claire and you?” he asked. 

“About six this morning,” admitted Luke. “My fault. I turned off our phones so we wouldn't be interrupted.” 

“How long they been operating on him?” she asked. 

“An hour,” he answered. “There were two bullets in him.” 

“And a fucking knife wound,” she added. 

The two of them fell into silence for a moment. Luke looked at her and smiled sympathetically. 

“He called for you a couple of times when we got here. Unfortunately, he developed a fever overnight. Claire brought antibiotics for after the operation,” Luke said. 

“Fuck,” she sighed. 

“You two have become close,” remarked Luke. 

“Yeah, real close,” she said sarcastically. 

“What's wrong, Jess?” asked Luke. 

Before she could answer Colleen, who had bloody medical gloves on and blood on her shirt, came into the dojo area. Jessica looked at her, at the blood, then turned and walked over to the corner where there was a garbage pale and threw her empty bottle of beer away. She needed a moment to compose herself. Turning she looked at Colleen. 

“How is he?” Luke asked. 

“Claire got the bullets out. Danny is using his chi right now to help him start healing. After that he's going to need some sleep. They both will need some sleep,” said Colleen. 

“Prognosis? Will he make it?” asked Jessica in an annoyed voice. 

Colleen looked at her and nodded yes then added, “He's a a true warrior. He never seems to stop fighting. Danny said his chi is strong.” 

“Great,” Jessica sighed. “I should go.” 

“Don't,” said Colleen. “Once Claire cleans him and things up, we thought it would be a good idea if you saw him. He kept mumbling your name while we worked on him.” 

Jessica looked down at the floor. She was almost afraid to see him, afraid of how it made her feel. Jessica looked up to see a bloody Claire appear. 

“Jessica, come with me,” she said. Her tone broached no dissent. She waited for Jessica to start moving towards her then Claire led her to the bedroom where Matt was. Danny was finishing up. He looked exhausted. 

Danny stood up on unsteady legs and looked at Jessica. 

“He's going to be fine. It might take a week or so, but he'll be fine,” Danny smiled. “Now I need sleep and when I wake I'll need food. Tell Colleen I went to one of the bedrooms upstairs.” 

He shuffled off leaving Claire and Jessica staring at a pale Matt Murdock. Claire walked over, kissed Matt's forehead then turned and looked at Jessica. 

“I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but I know him and he cares for you deeply. I turned my back on him because... because he's too willing to sacrifice himself for others and I was afraid that I'd lose him just as I fell in love with him. I hope you're stronger than I was,” she said then walked out leaving Jessica alone with Matt. 

Jessica walked over to the side of the bed and tentatively took his hand in hers. 

“You're a pain in my ass, Devil Boy,” she said. 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

While Jessica was in with Matt staying with him alone for awhile, Claire and Danny decided that Matt would stay at dojo until he was healthy enough to move. With that in mind, they ordered Chinese for delivery and waited for Jessica to exit the bedroom. Jessica pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. As expected Matt had a low grade fever, which Claire was ready to fight with antibiotics. Jessica wasn't sure what she do other than sit there and hold his hand when suddenly Matt began to mumble.

“Jessica. Jessica,” he mumbled her name.

“I'm here, Murdock,” she replied and squeezed his hand.

“Sorry, Jess, so sorry,” he mumbled. “Wish I could have protected you. Wish I was there for you.”

A sudden rush of anger and affection overwhelmed her. She did her best to push him away and he was sorry for not protecting her. Jessica knew who he wanted to protect her from, too. She didn't need his protection; she didn't need his shitty Catholic guilt in her life. She had enough to deal with already. Kilgrave nearly destroyed her life, but she finally dealt with him. He was finally in her past. Yet, his need to protect also touched her. She needed to get out of there, she needed some space and air. She needed to get away from Matt Murdock.

Letting go of his hand, she stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Entering the dojo, she looked at Claire.

“He's got a fever,” she said to her.

“I better give him the antibiotic I gotfor him. A few days on them should get rid of the fever,” Claire stated and headed into the bedroom.

“I ordered Chinese food, lots of it,” Danny told Jessica.

“Good for you, Iron Clad. I need to get going. I've got work to do,” Jessica replied then she grabbed headed towards the door.

“Jess,” Luke stopped her.

She turned and looked at him.

“You're coming back, right?” he asked. “He'd want to see you when he wakes up.”

“Sure, I'll be back,” she said then she mumbled to herself. “Yeah right.

She then left. Luke shook her head. Danny noticed he seemed upset.

“She'll be back,” Danny said.

“I don't think so,” Luke sighed. He knew that look on her face. She was putting distance between her and Murdock and them.

“Why?” asked Danny.

“She scared of Murdock,” answered Colleen.

Luke nodded in agreement, but Danny looked confused.

“Why?” he asked again.

“He makes her feel things she afraid to feel, things she doesn't want to feel,” Luke answered.

“The man gets under her skin in away that makes her feel uncomfortable. She doesn't like that. Luke's right Matt Murdock scares her,” Colleen agreed.

“She'll be back.” Danny stated optimistically.

“Man, that definitely taught you optimism in that monastary,” smiled Luke.

“That's one of the things I love about him,” added Colleen.

Danny blushed.

 

DD

 

Foggy called Matt several times over the weekend, but got no reply which worried him. He wanted to check on Matt to see how his Thanksgiving went and check out how he was after seeing the news reports about Daredevil and then make arrangements to have lunch or dinner together. When he couldn't get in touch with Matt, he finally called Danny since Danny was Matt's only client at the moment.

“Hello,” Danny answered his smart phone.

It was Sunday and Colleen was making a healthy nourshing broth for Matt. Danny was going through his routine to increase his chi working himself to being a fully realized Iron Fist.

“It's Franklin Nelson, Foggy, and I'm looking for Matt Murdock. I hoped you know where he was because I can't get in touch with him,” Foggy started the conversation.

Danny explained Matt's condition to Foggy, who immediately wanted to see his friend, so Danny invited him to the dojo. An hour later there was a knock on the door and Danny let Foggy into the dojo.

“How is he?” Foggy asked.

“He's having some broth right now and some healing tea. He's getting better,” grinned Danny.

“Can I see him?” asked Foggy.

“Follow me,” replied Danny.

He showed Foggy to the bedroom where Matt was staying. Matt was sitting up with a black tee shirt on sipping soup. He stopped and smiled then said, “Hi, Foggy.”

“Matt, you idiot. What the hell happen? What were you thinking?” Foggy demanded.

“The fire was a setup, Foggy. Valdez Brothers had some of their gang waiting for me and used an innocent family as bait to kill me for Fisk,” answered Matt.

“Good old Willy Fisk. That man is evil. We need to put him back in prison,” Foggy stated.

“No, we don't need to do that. You need to stay out of this, Foggy,” Matt told him. “Once I'm better I'll deal with Fisk. I'll make sure that he pays for his actions.”

“With help from a friend,” added Danny, who stood in the doorway.

Foggy looked behind him.

“You'll have his back?” asked Foggy.

“I'll have it,” smiled Danny.

“Good,” Foggy said to Danny then he turned and looked at Matt. “I mean it, Matt, you better not try to do this all by yourself. Fisk is probably even more dangerous now then he was before. He's smart, evil, and dangerous, and he's at his best, or worst, however you see it when he has something to fight for. Besides wanting to punish you and probably me, he has a empire to rebuild. Promise me you'll be careful.”

“Okay, Foggy,” smiled Matt, “I promise.”

 

DD

 

Jessica woke up with a pretty good headache considering her regenerative abilities and a man in bed beside her. She looked at the guy sleeping right beside, who she didn't really remember which said a lot about how good a time she had. He had the trendy look of a hipster with the beard and perfectly coiffed unruly haircut, which made her roll her eyes and groan. On the bedside table she noticed the black thick rimmed glasses and groaned again. He woke up.

“Morning,” he said.

“Yeah, sure,” she groaned.

“Amazing night. I know a great place around this neighborhood to have breakfast. Shall we?” he asked.

“I have work,” she stated then got out of the bed and walked her naked butt to the bathroom where she immediately started to run a shower. Once the water was hot enough she stepped under the shower head and let the water cascade down her body hoping to wash away the night she had.

“Fucking Murdock,” she sighed.

She spent enough time in the shower to have all the hot water run out then she stepped out of it and dried herself off. Stepping out of the bathroom with a toweled tucked under her, she was relieved to see her bedmate was gone, so she didn't have to have any more ackward moments with her. Now all she needed to do was get rid of her headache and keep herself busy so she didn't start thinking about a man who was becoming a pain in her ass.

“Jess,” she heard Malcolm call her.

“What?” she called back.

“I got coffee and a bagel and cream cheese on your desk,” Malcolm yelled.

Jessica got dressed in underwear, jeans and a tee shirt then headed to her desk. Before drinking the coffee, she took the whiskey bottle out of her bottom drawer and spiked the coffee then she took a good swig. Malcolm watched her from his little desk and grinned.

“Tough night?” he asked.

“Shut up,” she replied.

“Okay, tough night it is,” he sighed and then got to work. Checking Jessica's calendar for clients he saw she had nothing scheduled for today. “Your schedule is clean today. You still have two outstanding cases, though.”

“Yeah, I know,” she growled as she bit into her bagel. “I deal with them both today.”

“Good,” he said.

She glared at him while she ate her bagel and drank her coffee. Today she keep busy and tomorrow she'd keep busy and the next day just as long as she didn't think of Matt Murdock.

 

DD

 

Danny watched as Matt sat on the floor of the dojo. He was in his healing meditation trance. He was shocked when he found out that the Chaste were an army meant to support the Iron Fist in the battle against the Hand. There was so much his teachers didn't tell him about being the Iron Fist, including how to increase his chi to reach the full potential of the Iron Fist. One thing he was sure of, though, was what Stick said. Matt and he would be able to teach other things. Matt was an incredible warrior and fighter, a natural. He worked so hard to become the Iron Fist. It was his obsession. They complimented each other.

Matt opened his eyes then reached for his red lensed glasses that were on the floor beside him. He put on the glasses and then took a deep cleansing breath and released it.

“Your healing meditation help?” asked Danny.

“Very much. I feeling much better,” Matt told him.

“Maybe you'll be ready to spar soon?” asked Danny.

“I'd like that,” Matt responded. “I'm going to have to be at my best to deal with Fisk.”

“We are dealing with him,” stated Danny.

Matt smiled rather than argue.

“I'm ready to go back to my place,” said Matt.

“I've talked this over with Colleen and I think you need backup when you patrol for awhile,” Danny told him.

“First things first,” Matt stood up. “I need a new Daredevil suit.”

“Maybe a better one,” smiled Danny then he thought about it for a moment. “Hey, when you get your new suit can I come with you? I think I'd like something to patrol in.”

“I guess I'll have to introduce you to Melvin,” smiled Matt.

“Melvin?” asked Danny.

“Melvin Potter. He's brilliant at what he does, but he also challenged in some ways. You'll find him interesting. Maybe you'll even be able to offer him a job. The suits he makes are bullet proof,” said Matt.

“I'll talk to Ward. Maybe it's something Rand Corporation can use,” grinned Danny.

“Good,” replied Matt.

 

DD

 

Jessica was seated at her desk. All her cases were cleared up, she had money in the bank, and all her bills were paid. Her mood should have been better than the dark, biting one that currently settled over her. Malcolm, who weathered all her moods, decided to take the day off and stay away from her.

Taking a sip from her flask, she was less than thrilled when Luke Cage came through her office door and sat down in one of the empty seats in front of her desk.

“Hey, Jess,” he said.

She snorted then took another drink swig of her whiskey before putting the flask on the desk.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Checkin in on you,” he said.

“Why?” she asked.

“Do we have to play this game, Jess?” he asked.

She didn't answer, so he shrugged his broad shoulders then leaned back in the chair. He knew how dofficult she could be.

“Murdock is doing better. He's going back to his place today,” he said.

“So,” she growled.

“Okay, you want to act like you don't care about him, so we can do that. Danny has made it his job to back him up, make sure someone is protecting his back since Fisk is stepping things up,” he told her.

“Not my problem,” she said in a soft voice. She wasn't going to let Murdock any further past her defenses. He was fucked up as her and she didn't need that. She didn't need more guilt, more pain, in her life.

“Alright, not your problem,” sighed Luke. “I could offer you advice or understanding but I won't. If you want to distance yourself from those who care about you, go right ahead.”

He stood up then he looked at her with caring eyes.

“I like you, Jess. I consider you a friend, a friend with some history, too. You know if you want or need to talk to someone that I'll be there to listen. Personally, I think you're making a mistake with Murdock. You two would be good together. He needs to learn not to take the world on his shoulders and sacrifice himself all the time and you need to know that there are people who care a great deal about you and understand you,” he said. “You have my number.”

Luke turned and walked to the door and exited. Jessica picked up her flask and took a long drink of whiskey.

 

DD

 

Matt walked around in apartment in thick gray socks, gray sweat pants, and a cotton black tee shirt. In his oven he had some homemade enchilada casserole that Clarie made for him cooking. His nose told him there was another eight or so minutes to go before it was ready to eat. He tried not to think about Jessica. Matt understood that she had her baggage to deal with and he wasn't willing to add guilt to her burden by calling her up and unloading on her. He didn't want to hurt her.

Titling his head to the right side, he listened to the city. A look of concern crept along his face as he heard familiar footfall on the roof. Frank Castle picked the lock to the door from the roof to his apartment and came waling down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom step he looked at Matt and smiled.

“Hey, Red,” he said.

“Frank,” Matt greeted him. His body tensed for a moment then relaxed. If Wilson Fisk could figure out his identity then Frank Castle could. But Frank wasn't a threat to tell anyone else.

“Smells good,” he smiled.

“You want to stay for dinner?” Matt asked him.

“Sure,” he answered.

“So, why are you here, Frank?” asked Matt as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of plates and forks from his cabinets.

“Fisk wants you both as a lawyer and vigilante dead,” said Frank. “You know that already. But hired someone I want dead, someone who helped kill my family, dead. His name is Blly Russo, ex-special forces turned scumbag, goes by the codename Jigsaw now. I sort of screwed up his handsome face. Now that he's been exposed as the scumbag that he is he wants to make himself an important part of Wilson Fisk's plans. His ticket to the game is to kill you and then a Franklin Nelson.”

As Matt listened he took the casserole out, doled out a generous amount of it on the plates then lifted the plates in the air and waited for Frank to take them and put them on the dining table. Frannk took them. Matt got them each a cold beer and joined Frank at the dining table.

Frank sampled the hot then said, “Hot but good.”

Matt handed him a beer. Frank twisted off the cap then took a long swig.

“Police seem to have back off looking for you, Frank,” said Matt.

“Government came in and gave me cover because I blew a rogue CIA agents plans, but they'll be looking for me again real soon. Right after I bury Jigsaw and whatever team of killers he puts together. I may even go after Fisk. I'm not a fan of his,” said Frank.

“Fisk is mine,” growled Matt.

“For now,” smiled Frank. “Try the food.”

Matt sampled the casserole. It was good and Claire used fresh and organic when she could because she knew about his sense. It made him smile.

“I guess you are going to be using me as bait to get this Jigsaw,” said Matt.

“Look at it as someone will be watching over you,” said Frank, who shoveled more of the food into his mouth. “Is there seconds? I don't get homemade food too often.”

“As much as you want,” said Matt. “How's Karen?”

“You made a mistake with her, Red. She is a good one. I try to protect her as much as possible, but she keeps sticking her nose into dangerous places,” Frank replied.

“She is a good one,” agreed Matt.

“Yeah,” Frank mumbled with food in his mouth. He took another long swig of beer.

“There's more beer in the refrigerator, too,” said Matt.

“Thanks,” said Frank. He got u with his empty plate and empty bottle and went into the kithen. Frank put more food on the plate, left the bottle on the counter then grabbed a new beer. He returned to the table.

“Whoever made this is a good cook,” said Frank.

“Claire made it,” Matt said.

“She's the nurse who sews you up, right?” asked Frank.

“Right, Frank,” said Matt.

“You have a way with women, Red,” smirked Frank.

“Yeah, I have a way of driving them away to other men. She's with someone else. Karen, well, Karen is not with me. And... I'm not good with relationships,” Matt told him.

“Maybe if you give up being Daredevil things would improve,” said Frank.

“I don't think I can give him up...yet,” said Matt.

“Yeah, I can understand that, Red,” said Frank. He twisted the cap off the new beer and drank half the bottle down.

“You don't have to rush, Frank,” Matt said, as Frank started to eat his second portion of food. “I'm not going to throw you out and I've got plenty of beer and food.”

“Habit, Red,” smiled Frank.

“Why don't you tell me about Jigsaw?” said Matt.

A mask of hatred covered Frank's face and then he started to tell him about Jigsaw.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Foggy sat across from Matt in Keen's Steakhouse on West 36th Street. It was one of the oldest restaurants in New York City starting as a chophouse and now upgrading to steakhouse. For appetizers they had the Maryland lump crab cakes and for dinner they shared the prime porterhouse for two along with creamed spinach and hand cut French fries. True to the age of Keen's Matt could smell lingering odds that probably dated back 1885 when it opened. Part of the charm of Keen's, beside the now very expensive meals, were the smoking pipes that adorned the walls that belonged to such famous people as John Drew, John Barrymore, Babe Ruth, and Enrico Caruso. These pipes were kept for people by the restaurant to use while having a after dinner drink and smoke.

“It's good to see you back on your feet and healthy, Matt,” stated Foggy. “Have you considered maybe giving up your nighttime activities?”

Matt smirked then said, “We know that isn't going to happen, Foggy.”

“So, I guess we'll just have to agree to pretend I don't know anything about it,” smiled Foggy, as he sampled the crab cake.

They had both ordered a single malt scotch with their meal. Matt sipped his savoring the slight hints of vanilla, oak, and even peat. He could probably name every flavor the whiskey offered good and bad because of Stick's training, but he tried to focus on the flavors he enjoyed.

“So, what are you going to do about good old Willie Fisk?” asked Foggy.

“Working on that,” sighed Matt.

“I heard he's putting his syndicate back together again, including looking to hire a powerful law firm to deal with business enterprises,” remarked Foggy.

“Half legitimate and half criminal,” sighed Matt. “Fisk is viscous and evil, but he's also smart. He's going to be even more difficult to deal with this time because he knows I'm coming.”

A silence fell over the two men as they ate their appetizer and drank the scotch.

“Did I tell you that Jeri Hogarth has ALS?” Foggy asked changing the subject.

“No,” replied Matt. “Sorry to hear it.”

“Yup,” Foggy shook his head. “She's handling it well, though. I guess knowing you only have years left to your life can change you. She's opened her own firm with what time she has left and has recently offered me a position as associate with the opportunity to make partner in a year.”

“And?” asked Matt.

“Oddly enough, I like her so I said yes. Marci is a bit miffed at me since she's staying with Benowitz and Chao,” Foggy told him. “But then again she's not too miffed since she keeps dropping hints that we should move in together. Yes, she thinks we make a good power couple and wants to strengthen our relationship.”

“You and Marci living together,” smiled Matt. “That could be epic.”

“Or painful depending upon your perspective,” sighed Foggy. “I'm not sure about it, though the sex good.”

“Why aren't you sure?” asked Matt.

“Well, is Marci really the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with? I'm just not sure. She and I have different approaches to life and the law and what we want. Okay, I admit I want the money now but I also want to help people,” admitted Foggy.

“Has she met your parents?” asked Matt.

“Was supposed to happen at Thanksgiving but we backed out at the last minute. Marci got cold feet. I'm thinking that might happen this Christmas. Yes, I'm bring a Jewish girl home for Christmas. My father is about as religious as me, but my mother could give you a run for your money. I'm not sure how her reaction will be,” grinned Foggy.

Matt ate some of his crab cake. It was delicious, a blue crab from Maryland that was flash frozen and flown to New York the next day.

“I should invite you to the parents place for Christmas, too,” said Foggy.

“No thank you, Foggy. One of the reasons I ask you to this dinner was to talk about putting distance between us. I don't want you to become a target for Fisk. I know he hates you, but I intend on taking on all his hatred onto myself and draw him out. I don't want you in the line of fire,” Matt told him.

“Matt, I won't desert you. I can't. We are friends... hell, we are family. I won't keep my distance, though I think you should keep your distance from Karen. She's doing well and doesn't need to have a target on her back,” he said.

“I agree. She called me the other day. I didn't answer my smart phone and I haven't returned her call. I think it's best that I just let her go,” Matt stated.

“Harsh, but I agree. Let's keep her far away from this,” said Foggy. He finished his crab cake. “That was good. Now bring on the porterhouse.”

 

DD

 

Jessica sat at the bar. It was one of her regular haunts, so the bartender was used to her surliness. He noticed that her whiskey glass was empty, so he refilled it. Jessica looked at the caramel colored liquid in her drink, smirked, and then picked up her glass and downed half of it.

She had heard from Jeri Hogarth today. Jeri wanted her to do some work for her, but Jessica said no. The past month had been a good so her bank account was healthy and her bills paid. What she wanted to do now was forget about some things, which meant some serious drinking. The top on her list that she wanted to forget about was Matt Murdock and number two was Matt Murdock's problem with Wilson Fisk.

Luke had called her this morning to check up on her. She knew what he was really doing and that was trying to help her, trying to save her from herself. Though, she appreciated the thought, she didn't need the interference in her life. She told him that he should worry about Claire and her problems and forget about Jessica Jones. Luke told her that he'd be in touch.

Jessica finished her whiskey then reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty and tossed it on the bar. She nodded at the bartender and shuffled out of the bar. Once she hit the cold air her senses, which were drowned a bit by the booze, came back to life. Taking a few deep breaths of the cold air, she looked up at the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure gracefully running along the rooftops across the street. It looked like Devil Boy was in a rush to get somewhere. She took another deep breath and blew out a long exhalation.

“You're an idiot, Jones,” she said to herself then she started to track Devil Boy. For some reason she had a feeling that it was a good idea to do. Then again she didn't have many good ideas lately.

 

DD

 

Wearing Melvin's latest update of his Daredevil suit, Matt felt the new version fit more comfortable, had excellent flexibility, and the billy clubs some added new improvements. His and Danny's visit to Melvin had paid off. Melvin had already for months been working on a new suit for him and now he was working on a suit for Danny based on what Danny had seen an Iron Fist was wearing in the fifties. Now Matt wanted to test this new suit. Besides testing the new suit he needed to work off the dinner with Foggy. Plus, Matt wanted to let Wilson Fisk know he was on the offensive and coming for him. The Valdez Brothers were becoming Fisk's strong arm, so Matt thought it was time to break that strong arm. He headed across the rooftops until he came to the long separation between the building he was on and the building across the street.

Taking out his red billy clubs out of their holster, he fired a grappling hook at a lamp post, swung down into the street then fired another grappling hook at a fire escape at one of the buildings across the street and then allowed the billy club to pull him up to the fourth floor fire escape. Matt wasn't sure how Melvin did it, but he was able to design the billy clubs into a grappling tool that allowed him to add swing around the city to his skills.

Climbing up the fire escape and then to the roof, he continued towards the next avenue over. Once he stopped on the edge of the rooftop he looked down on the Valdez Brothers favorite bar/private club. Outside of the place stood a man, who stood six foot five and weighed probably three hundred pounds of muscle. A predatory grin crossed Matt's face. Inside Miguel and Teardrop Valdez were probably going over whatever instructions Fisk had given them.

Matt jumped down onto the fire escape then proceeded down the street level. Once he was on the street, people noticed him. He could hear the whispers – It's Daredevil, or it's the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Matt walked across the street avoiding traffic then he stopped in front of the man guarding the door to the private club/bar.

“You ain't getting in here,” growled the guard.

From across the street Jessica appeared on the roof top where Matt was just standing. She watched as Matt tilted his head to the left. From observations she knew that he was listening to something or someone, so she decided just to wait there and watch him.

Matt listened to Miguel inside the private club telling his men that it was time to draw the Devil out and kill him. A grim smile cracked Matt's mouth.

“I'm going in,” he rasped.

The guard went to throw a punch at Matt but all he connected with was air. First with a spinning kick following up by a flurry of lefts and rights, Matt took apart the guard until he finally had him set up and wavering. Matt lined up and kicked the guard in the stomach sending him through the front door of the club then Matt walked into the club.

Even from her spot Jessica could hear a fight break out, including gunfire. She was tempted to jump off the building, land, and run into the club to help Matt, but she held back. She wasn't even sure what she was doing there considering she was supposed to be forgetting about Matt Murdock. Suddenly, a man came crashing through the darkened front window. The man landed on the concrete, tried to get up then collapsed.

A crowd started to form near the club, as people wanted to see their hero Daredevil kick the crap out of a gang. Jessica jumped down from the roof and landed on the sidewalk with a thud, but no one noticed her. They were too busy listening to the sound of Daredevil pummel a private club full of dangerous men.

Suddenly through the black tinted window a human body came crashing through. He landed on the cement. Jessica recognized him as Miguel Valdez. She moved over to stand with the crowd. The urge to rush into the club was strong but she fought it because it seemed like the Devil Boy was handling things. A few minutes later the front door exploded into pieces of wound as the body of Teardrop Valdez came bursting through it. The crowd cheered.

Next, Daredevil exited the club. Jessica noticed that his lip was bloody and he was breathing heavily but otherwise appeared uninjured. Daredevil stood there for a moment then tilted his head to the right. He heard something, Jessica thought. Instinctively, Matt's unseeing eyes looked in the direction of the sound of rifle being primed to fire. Jessica followed her eyes to a rooftop where she saw a sniper. Just then the sniper fired and two things happened at once. Matt did a back flip through the doorway into the club and another shot rang out and killed the sniper.

Jessica quickly pushed through the crowd and into the club to find Matt. What she did find was ten men strewn all over the private bar's floor and a few hysterical women crying. There was no sign of Matt, but there was some fresh blood on the floor. Jessica walked over to the bar where a bottle of whiskey stood, she then grabbed the bottle took a long swig, walked over to where the blood was, and then poured the rest onto the blood stain. She knew Matt would want to leave a blood sample then she tossed the bottle as the bar which hit and shattered.

For him to leave a blood stain meant that the bullet did some serious damage to his suit and him. She knew he must be headed back to his place. Jessica sighed as she headed out the backdoor of the club. She could hear the police sirens blaring and knew that Matt was in trouble. Her choices were few: one, go to his place and check on him, or, two, call Claire and tell her to go to his place and check on him. With one of them she didn't have to see him. Jumping as high as she needed, she landed on the roof of a five story building then she pulled out her cellphone. She started to dial Claire then hung up.

“Fuck it,” she growled.

She had to check on him, even though she didn't want to check on him. Starting run she headed in the direction of Matt's place. At her pace she thought she might even beat him there.

 

DD

 

Matt was almost out of his Daredevil gear when he heard Jessica's footfall on his roof. Quickly, he grabbed a towel and applied pressure to the front of side wound. It appeared that the snipe bullet was Teflon coated, a cop killer bullet. They were called that because they went right through Kevlar. His acrobatic black flip avoided a kill shot but it left a good sized hole in his right side. Luckily, the wound was a through and through.

Jessica pulled open his door to the roof and started coming down the steps. He took a second to read her. She was angry and worried. With his Daredevil gear pulled off his upper body but not completely off, he turned and faced her.

“Jesus, Murdock, you are bleeding up a storm,” she said.

“Teflon coated bullet,” he told her, “plus, it was a sniper rifle so I have a good sized hole in my side.”

“Is it still in you?” she asked.

“No,” he smiled then turned around so she could see the hold in his side from his back's perspective.

“Jesus,” she growled.

Jessica disappeared for a moment then came back with another towel. She applied pressure to the hole in his back. Matt tried not to groan in pain but failed. His legs were starting to feel wobbly from blood loss. Jessica sat him down on his sofa making sure that a pillow kept the pressure and towel on his would on his back.

“You going pale on me, Murdock,” she said.

He heard her heartbeat starting to race. She was starting to get even more worried about. He smiled.

“Blood loss, Jess,” he said. “I got to stop the blood flow and pug up the wound. Don't think there is any damage more than that, but not sure.”

“I'll call Claire,” she said.

She stood up, reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Before she could dial Claire, Matt stopped her.

“Call Danny. He can help,” he said. “His chi can help me.”

Before he could hear her answer Matt keeled over and past out. The loss has caught up to him. Now Jessica was left with a serious problem and she did the one thing she didn't want to do – she called Danny. She thought Claire was needed, but she called Iron Head even though she didn't want to do it.

 

DD

 

With his hand glowing and held on the wound Danny healed Matt. Colleen and Jessica waited outside of Matt's bedroom as Danny worked on Matt. While Jessica sat on the sofa drinking Matt's expensive scotch, Colleen cooked up some large steaks for healer and patient, as well as baked potatoes and creamed spinach, which Danny liked.

“Isn't cooking a little too much girlfriend for you do be doing?” Jessica snarked. “I thought you were a warrior.”

“I am,” replied Colleen, “but using his chi to heal someone takes a lot out of Danny. He'll need lots of protein and then rest and Matt will needed food to help his body produce blood.”

“Warrior and cook,” Jessica joked.

“And girlfriend. I love Danny,” Colleen told her.

For many reasons this shut Jessica up. Love. She had a problem with love. An exhausted looking Danny came out of Matt's bedroom. He smelled the food and smiled.

“Thanks for cooking, Colleen,” he said. “You made Matt some, too?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Good,” he said. “He's a wake – weak, but awake.”

“I'll bring him some food once it's done,” she said.

Danny looked at Jessica and said, “He'd like to see you.”

Jessica took a swig of the scotch then a deep breath. She put down the bottle, got up, and went into Matt's bedroom. When she got there he was lying there looking pale but much better. Instead of a large hole in his side, he now yet another scar, though not as bad as it could have been.

With those unseeing eyes, he looked at her and smiled, “Hi, Jess.”

She started to talk, but Matt stopped her.

“Jess, I just wanted to thank you for getting Danny. You saved me,” he shy smiled curled his lips then he sighed. “You don't have to stay. I know you have... issues with me, so you don't have to stay. Danny said he'd stay with me today and sleep on my sofa tonight. I just need a day of rest and meditation before I'm on my feet again and able to protect myself.”

“That sniper was for you,” she said.

“Yeah,” he chuckled to himself. “Fisk wants me dead. He doesn't care if I'm in my Daredevil gear or in a suit going to court, he wants me dead. After what I did to the Valdez Brothers and their gang, he'll want it even more.”

“Who shot the sniper?” Jessica.

“Frank Castle,” Matt answered. “He's after the mercs that Fisk hired to kill me. It seems he has history with them.”

“Oh,” Jessica said. She knew it was lame, but it was all she had right now. Plus, Matt had given her a way to leave. He was letting her know that he was putting no pressure on her. She was in control. “Jeez, I really like your scotch. Maybe I should stay until I finish it.”

Matt laughed then said, “I owe you, Jess. You can take the scotch with you.”

“Oh,” she said again. “In that case, be seeing you, Murdock.”

She turned to leave, but Matt spoke up.

“Jess, I'd rather you stayed, but I know... but I know you probably rather not. Again, thanks for saving me,” he said.

She didn't turn around but listened to him. For a moment she thought about what he just said. No pressure. She was in control. Jessica took a deep breath and exited the bedroom. Once she exited it, she took off her leather jacket and finger-less gloves and tossed them on the sofa then she walked into the kitchen area.

“Give me, Murdock's plate, I'll make sure he eats. Once you two eat, take Iron Pants home and get him some rest. I'll stay here tonight and protect his back,” she stated.

“You sure?” asked Colleen.

“Yeah, why not?” replied Jessica.

Colleen handed her a plate with a large steak, a backed potato with butter and creamed spinach. Jessica took it from her and smirked then she walked over to where Danny sat.

“Good job. Go get some rest,” she said to Danny.

“Call me if you need me,” Danny replied.

Jessica went into the bedroom. Matt was sitting up in bed. She shook her head and sat down beside him.

“I hope you don't expect me to cut up your food for you and feed you,” she said.

Matt grinned then said, “A man can hope.”

Jessica chuckled.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Matt slept soundly in his bed, while Jessica tossed and turned on his sofa. It was a comfortable sofa but that wasn't what was making her toss and turn. She was at war with herself with part of her wanting to say screw it and sleep with Murdock and the other part wanting to keep some distance between them. Yes, she was attracted to him. He made her feel things that few men made her feel, and one of those things was a comfort level that she had only with Luke. But he was also carried as much baggage as she did, plus he took reckless chances with his life. She didn't need that sort of pressure in her life, that kind of negativity, especially since they were both expert at bad relationships.

Jess got up off the sofa. She was wearing only underwear and a bra. Walking over to his kitchen counter where she left the bottle of scotch, she poured herself another glass. Suddenly, unexpectedly Matt was standing right behind her, close behind her, so close she could feel the heat from his body.

“Shouldn't you be in bed resting, Murdock?” she asked pretending not to be surprised by his presence.

“I heard you stirring and wanted to check on you,” he said in a raspy voice.

“Couldn't sleep. It happens a lot,” she said.

“I know the feeling,” he said softly.

Jessica downed her drink and turned to face him. They were only inches from each other. He didn't have his glasses on, so she was able to stare into his unseeing eyes. She wished that he could look into her hazel eyes. But, then again, this was Matt Murdock, he could do so much more than just see.

Matt sensed her body heat going up, her heart beating faster, and her body releasing pheromones. She was sexually aroused. He could smell it, even taste it. He wanted to taste her. Matt wanted her.

“Jess,” he rasped.

“What, Murdock?” she said softly.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I do,” she answered in a rough voice.

Matt exhaled deeply, as Jessica held her breath.

“Then, I won't,” he said and backed off until he was two feet away from her.

Jess turned back and poured herself another drink. She downed it slowly this time taking her time. Once she finished her drink she turned back and looked at Matt.

“I should go,” she stated.

“If you want to leave, Jess, no one is stopping you, especially me,” he said.

She walked past him heading towards her clothes. Matt took a deep breath then exhaled. He very seldom miscalculated situation like this one, but Jessica Jones was unusual.

“I'm sorry if I put some pressure on you, Jess. I didn't mean to do it, I'd never want you to feel like I'm trying to pressure you or control you. That's not me,” he apologized to her.

“Let's just forget it, Murdock. Okay,” she snapped, as she was starting to angry with herself.

“Okay, Jones,” he sighed.

Matt knew she was attracted to him, and she had to be blinder than him not see he was attracted to her. Maybe she was right and they were both too damaged to be with each other. Hell, he was on a string of bad luck getting injured that was epic even for him. Either, he was pushing it too much, or Fisk was trying really hard to bury him. He listened as she started to get dressed.

“I think it's best that we keep our distance then, Jones. It will be better for both of us,” he said.

Jessica stopped buttoning her shirt for a moment. She didn't expect that reaction coming from Murdock. Distance. What he meant was that they should stay away from each other. She snorted to herself, as she thought, it was the classic Catholic response. Avoid temptation. She was temptation to him.

“Good idea, Murdock,” she replied.

She watched as his shoulder's sagged for a moment then suddenly he was standing their straight and strong. He turned and faced her.

“If you ever need legal or extra-legal help, you know I'll never refuse you,” he said.

“Yeah, sure,” she replied as she put on her leather jacket and her finger-less gloves.

Grabbing her messenger bag, she slung it over her shoulder and started to walk to the front door. She guessed this was goodbye for her and Murdock. Stopping beside him, she let her emotions get the better of her. She reached over and grabbed Matt's jaw and turned it towards her then she kissed him hard and passionately. He responded in kind and the kiss lasted longer than Jessica anticipated. When they broke apart both of them were out of breath.

Before could say a word, though, Jessica continued down the hall, opened his front door, and left. As she started down the stairs, she said in a whisper knowing he'd hear it: “Goodbye, Matt.”

Matt stood in his apartment and smiled sadly then said: “Goodbye, Jess.”

 

DD

 

Danny decided to start paroling with Matt on certain nights. He had to admit that he had a difficult time keeping up with him across the rooftops. Melvin had designed and made a traditional Iron Fist suit for Danny based on the film that Bakuto showed him. It was closing in on Christmas and with Iron Fist's help, Daredevil had shut down several of Wilson Fisk's new enterprises from selling drugs, human trafficking, and even put a dent in his drug business. Wilson now had a contract out for the death of Daredevil and Iron Fist.

The two of them were on a roof on Forty-Eighth Street and Tenth Avenue overlooking the street. Danny noticed Matt listening to the city.

“Anything interesting?” he asked.

“There's always something,” he rasped.

“Anything we are going to respond to?” Danny asked.

“Not yet,” Matt answered.

For a few moments Danny let silence fall between them. Matt knew it wouldn't last too long, though, since Danny was a talker.

“We are having a Christmas Party at the Dojo. I'm inviting you,” Danny stated.

“When is it?” Matt asked.

“Christmas Eve,” smiled Danny. “My mother and father always had a big Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. I wanted to have one, a way to remember them.”

Matt smiled then said: “I'll come.”

“Good,” grinned Danny.

“What should I bring?” he asked.

“Just yourself. I'm having it catered. I don't want anybody to fuss. I want everyone to enjoy themselves,” Danny said.

“Who are you having cater it?” asked Matt.

“I wanted to have the Golden Wok do it, but Colleen insisted that I be a little more diverse than that, so food from a Soul Food restaurant in Harlem, the Golden Wok, and Second Avenue Deli each prepare food for it,” he told Matt.

“Okay, how many people are you expecting?” asked Matt.

“Ward, some other people from Rand Industries, Jeri Hogarth and people from her firm, Luke and Claire and people from the free clinic, Misty, and Colleen's students,” he answered.

Finally, Matt heard what he was waiting to hear. Miguel and Teardrop Valdez were meeting with a gun seller on Eleventh Avenue. In between Forty-Seventh Street and Forty-eighth there was an outdoor parking lot where the deal was taking place. They wanted to buy some special weapons like a rocket launcher.

“Let's get going,” Matt said as he jumped off the roof and onto the fire escape and headed to street level.

Danny smiled and followed him.

 

DD

 

It had been almost three weeks since she'd last seen Matt Murdock. In that time Trish kept her abreast of the doings of Daredevil. She inundated her with the stories of how he was causing Wilson Fisk all sorts of trouble. It seemed Trish had befriended Karen Page, who knew all about Fisk even though she hadn't written about him yet. According to Karen Daredevil was doing his best to become Fisk number one enemy drawing all of the man's attention and enmity. It also seemed that Daredevil had the help of another vigilante, a guy in green with dragon on his uniform's chest and wearing a yellow head scarf that covered his face from the nose up. They seemed to be working as a team.

When she heard this Jessica could only laugh sarcastically. Murdock with the help of Danny Rand was doing his best to make Wilson Fisk concentrate on him and his partner in crime fighting alone. The man had a death wish and Danny Rand was nothing if not loyal. She was surprised that he let Iron head work with him, but then again he needed the backup considering Fisk's organization. In a short period of time since getting out of jail, the man had been able to grow to the size he'd been before and was trying to grow even bigger. Except this time, he wasn't pretending to be a prince of the city, just the Kingpin.

Jessica entered her office/apartment and sat down at her desk. She had been ignoring her cell phone all day, so she took it out and listened to the messages. The first one was from Trish, who told her that she had been invited by Karen Page to Danny Rand's Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. She thought it might be funny and wanted Jessica to come, too. The next message was from a client looking for her to get the job done quicker. The final message was Danny Rand. He invited her to his Christmas Party. Rand begged her to come. He said it was going to be fun and they'd be free food and alcohol. The party was a week away.

 

DD

 

Matt dressed in a black suit with a blue Egyptian cotton shirt and red tie along with his black overcoat. He called a taxi then he waited for it outside his apartment building. As he waited he heard a familiar footfall and heartbeat approach him. Frank Castle walked up beside Matt.

“Hey, Red,” he smirked.

“Frank,” Matt greeted him.

“Jigsaw is coming for Matt Murdock as well as Daredevil. Fisk has increased his bounty on your head to five million dollars,” Frank told him.

“Good to know,” sighed Matt.

“He's also put two million on your friend in green and yellow,” said Frank.

“I guess Fisk wants us dead,” smirked Matt.

“He doesn't know who the guy in green and yellow is out of costume, though, but he's digging,” Frank told him.

“I'll warn him,” said Matt.

“Be careful, Red,” smiled Frank then he walked away.

The taxi pulled up and Matt got into it.

 

DD

 

Jessica showed up at Chikara Dojo. She entered to see that it was fairly full of people. Luke was there with Claire, Foggy Nelson was there with his girlfriend, Jeri Hogarth was there stag, and Ward Meachum was there along with several others from Rand Industries. There were also several other lawyers from Jeri's new firm, as well as some of Colleen's students and Trish along with her new friend Karen Page. Matt Murdock wasn't there. At least, he wasn't there yet.

Luke and Trish noticed her and both reacted at the same time by calling out her name. Trish and Karen and Luke and Claire approached her.

“You came,” smiled Trish.

“Glad you came,” added Luke.

“Where's the immoral Iron Head?” asked Jessica.

“Colleen and Danny are back in the kitchen getting bringing even more food out for the buffet table,” answered Claire.

Jessica looked at the long buffet table that was filled with Chinese food, soul food from Harlem, and deli meats, Kosher pickles, coleslaw, and bread. What she did see was the free booze.

“Where's the alcohol?” Jessica asked.

Luke laughed then he pointed to a table in another corner that was obstructed by people. As a few of the guests moved away with their drinks, she saw a table with plastic cups and glasses, bottles of alcohol and wine, and a cooler filled with ice and beer.

“Now that's what I'm talking about,” said Jessica, who then headed over to the table.

Luke, Claire, Trish, and Karen followed her over to the table. Jessica grabbed a large red cup, put a couple of ice cubes in it, and then she filled it with Glenlivet Scotch emptying half the bottle. Next, she took a long swig of the amber liquid.

“Nice crowd,” observed Jessica, as she noticed Danny and Colleen come out from the back with more food to add to the already filled table.

“Danny even had someone buy a Christmas tree and decorations then decorated it,” said Luke.

Jessica noticed the tree in the corner and smirked.

“He even had Holly put up,” added Claire who pointed to some hanging Holly.

“The Buddhist priest, marital arts expert, turned billionaire is trying to fit in,” stated Jessica.

“Yeah, he is,” smiled Luke. “He is trying.”

“I should say hello to Jeri,” said Jessica then she walked over to Hogarth, who was chatting up an attractive female employee of Rand Industries.

“Hogarth,” Jessica greeted her.

The attractive female employee walked away as Jeri faced Jessica.

“Jessica,” she said.

“SO I heard that you hired a PI agency to replace me at your new firm,” she said. “Cheng Consulting Management. Bryce Cheng is a tool.”

“Maybe so, but he doesn't cause trouble,” replied Jeri.

“But is he good,” smirked Jessica.

Before Jeri could make a comment the door to the dojo opened and Matt walked into the place. Immediately Foggy and Marci headed over to him, as well as Luke, Claire, Danny, and Colleen. Danny took his overcoat and gave him a hung making Matt feel a little uncomfortable.

“Matt, I'm surprised your here,” said Foggy. “I thought you'd be at church.”

“I can still make Midnight Mass,” smiled Matt.

“Saint Matthew,” Claire prodded him.

“Why does call him Saint Matthew?” asked Marci.

“Long story, Marci, I'll explain later,” said Foggy.

Matt titled his head and listened to the hearts, voices, and more of the room. He zeroed in on Jessica for a moment. Her heartbeat was slightly elevated but he decided to tune her out. It was too painful to deal with Jessica. He was falling in love with, but she thought it best that they didn't start a relationship. After thinking about it Matt agreed.

“Um, Danny, can I speak to you alone for a moment?” Matt asked.

“Sure,” said Danny looking concerned. He handed Colleen Matt's overcoat then he led Matt towards the kitchen in the back rooms of the dojo. Once they were in the kitchen Danny let go of Matt's arm knowing Matt could sense everything around him.

“Frank Castle talked to me tonight,” Matt started. “Fisk has upped the price on my head to Five million dollars.”

“That's going to bring a lot of dangerous people out to kill you,” said Danny.

“He also put two million on the man in green and yellow who is helping Daredevil,” Matt told him.

“Two million,” smiled Danny, “I guess I'm doing good work with you.”

“He is also trying to find out who is the man under the yellow mask,” said Matt.

“Oh, well, he's the Immortal Iron Fist and he is a warrior who doesn't back down from a righteous fight,” stated Danny.

Matt smiled then added: “So you still want to partner with me?”

“Of course, I do,” grinned Danny.

Matt heard Luke coming their way. He wanted until he joined them before speaking again.

“We'll both have to be careful, especially with collateral damage,” said Matt.

“What's going on?” asked Luke.

Danny explained quickly.

“Sweet Christmas,” he sighed. “Count me in, too.”

“You are dealing with Harlem and helping with the free clinic,” said Danny.

“Fisk is polluting Harlem with drugs and guns. He could use my attention,” said Luke.

“If we had Jessica involved, we'd be unstoppable,” smiled Danny.

“Jessica doesn't want to be part of this,” Matt stated in a tone that told them not to argue.

Luke looked at him and nodded his head. He understood how difficult Jessica could be, but also that they were two people avoided a relationship that would be good for each other them.

“She's a big girl and makes up her own mind,” stated Luke.

“So, how do you want to handle this?” asked Danny.

“I think Luke should collect information and more on Fisk's Harlem operation,” said Matt.

“Misty Knight can help me. Plus, she still has plenty of police contacts,” said Luke.

“You sure that she'll help?” asked Matt.

“She's been bugging me to help out with Harlem. Yeah, she'll help” said Luke.

“And you and I will patrol and cause trouble,” smiled Danny.

“We'll keep applying the pressure,” said Matt then he smiled. “And he comes Colleen and Claire.”

Colleen and Claire entered the kitchen.

“Are you three going to hide in here all night?” asked Claire.

“Nay, we were just talking shop,” said Luke.

“Oh,” said Claire knowing that meant Luke will have something to tell her later.

“I put Christmas music using my i-Phone,” said Colleen.

“Bing Crosby's Christmas album,” smiled Matt.

“I downloaded several Christmas Albums,” Colleen replied.

“I think I remember my father playing that one when I was a kid,” grinned Danny, who walked over to Colleen and took her arm. “Let's rejoin the party.”

They went back into the dojo, while Claire stared at Matt then Luke.

“You are up to something,” she stated.

“How about we go back to the party now and I'll tell you later what's going on,” Luke told her.

“Okay,” she said then she took Luke by the arm and lead him away.

Matt stood in the kitchen alone for a moment. He thought about cutting out early and paroling before Midnight Mass then his stomach growled. Matt sighed and headed off to the buffet table.

When he got to the buffet table, Foggy was loading up a plate with baby-back ribs, mac and cheese, and cornbread. Marci was picking at the Chinese food. Matt walked over to the plates. Before he could ask for help, Jessica walked over and handed him a plate and a plastic knife and fork.

“Here, Murdock,” she said.

“Thanks, Jones,” he replied.

“I know you have to act blind with all this people here,” she said.

He shrugged then smiled and said: “Can you describe what's on the buffet table for me?”

“Freak,” she mumbled then said, “Right in front of you is rye bread and pastrami along with corned beef, roast beef, Swiss cheese, coleslaw, and...”

“Can you help me make a sandwich, Miss Jones?” smirked Matt.

Matt could tell he was making her angry by playing this game. He liked it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

The party went well enough. Jessica managed to avoid Matt once she made him a sandwich. She shoved it into his hands then she stormed away from him. What she couldn't do was avoid glancing at him from time to time. She watched him successful flirt with Trish, which made her stomach churn with a combination of anger and jealousy, and even charm Jeri Hogarth, which was more impressive. About three hours into the party, though, she scanned the room to check up on Matt and saw that he was gone. With his usual ninja skill he just disappeared from the party.

She walked over to Danny, who was talking to Foggy and Luke.

“Where has Devil Boy gone to?” she asked Danny.

“Church, I think,” shrugged Danny.

“Matt never misses Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. He's been like that as long as I've known him. Undergrad and law school, he went to Midnight Mass. We could be at a Christmas party, but he'd disappear when it was getting close for Midnight Mass,” stated Foggy.

“I wonder if Fisk knows that about him,” she posited.

Jessica watched as Foggy, Danny and Luke went from unconcerned about her remark to a realization that Matt was probably in deep trouble. She offered them a superior smirk.

“He'd be vulnerable at a church, more likely he'd try to protect innocent people than himself,” stated Luke.

“With Matt's Catholicism, he'll make himself a human shield to save people in a church,” Foggy commented.

“I guess we are going to Midnight Mass,” Danny said.

“No shit, Iron Head,” smiled Jessica.

 

DD

 

Matt dipped his hand in the holy water font, blessed himself and headed down the main aisle using his cane to lead the way. A Latin man stood up and walked over to him and took his elbow.

“Can I lead you to a pew?” he asked.

“Thank you, sir,” smiled Matt, as he folded up his cane and slipped it into his overcoat pocket.

He could have found a spot for himself, but in moments like this he had to act truly like a blind man. Matt noticed that Karen seemed annoyed when people treated him like a blind person now that she knew, but Foggy had no problem with the illusion.

“I remember when there was no room to sit at Midnight Mass,” he said to Matt. “Now there are pews that are almost empty. Shame. Here is one for you.”

“Thank you again and Feliz Navidad y Feliz Ano Nuevo,” Matt said and smiled.

“Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to you, too,” the man said then rejoined his family.

Matt genuflected, blessed himself then sat down in the pew. He let his senses take in the crowd. From a baby crying to kids fidgeting in their seats, and adults whispering to each other, he felt almost at home. People were happy and excited enjoying the holiday. His father never missed taking him to Midnight Mass. Going to Sunday Mass his father's record was spotty at best, but Christmas Eve Midnight Mass Jack Murdock never missed. He told Matt that it always gave him hope for a good New Year to go to Midnight Mass.

Matt heard Father Lantom and two altar boys come out of the sacristy and onto the altar area. The church went silent, except the crying baby, and everyone stood up.

 

DD

 

Luke, Danny, and Jessica raced to Matt's Hell's Kitchen church in Danny's Mercedes SUV. Jessica looked at her smartphone to see what time it was. It was five past midnight. They needed to get there as quick as possible. She was sure that Fisk would go after Matt when he was vulnerable in front of an innocent crowd.

“The service has already begun. Trying being lead foot, Iron Head,” she said.

“We're almost there,” Danny replied.

“You park this thing and wait for us, while Jessica and I will rush into the church and get Matt,” Luke stated.

“Okay,” said Danny.

 

DD

 

The first reading was finished, when Matt heard the church doors pushed open. Immediately, he heard the elevated heartbeats of the three men who entered, smelled the gun oil and gunpowder of their weapons and even noted their heightened adrenaline levels, and knew that three men with guns had entered the church for him, and they were going to use an innocent crowd to get him. Hearing the cocking of weapons, Matt's senses picked up the fear on the parishioners and heard Father Lantom's heartbeat quicken.

“What do you want here?” demanded Lantom, as he forced the two altar boys behind him.

Matt knew from the adrenaline in their systems and calming heartbeats that these shooters were here to do the unspeakable. They killed innocent people just to get to him. He had the choice to either hope for the best or to take action, even if taking action exposed him to everyone there. Matt took action. It was the only thing that he could do.

Slipping out of the pew, he threw his folded cane with precision, as if it was one of his bully clubs. The cane hit one of the shooters square in the throat causing the man to drop his assault rifle and fall to his knees chocking. Next, he started running down the aisle in the hopes he could get to at least one of the shooters before too much damage was done.

The two remaining shooters were about to unload their weapons on Matt, when the church doors opened again and Jessica and Luke entered. Jessica grabbed one of the shooters by the back of his jacket and tossed him against the back wall, while Luke grabbed the other shooters rifle, bent the nozzle, and then pulled the rifle out of his hands and knocked him out with the butt.

Matt stopped running and heard the voice of the man, who helped him to the pew whisper under his breath: “Daredevil.”

“If someone will please call the police with their cellphone, I will give you my homily, as we wait for them to arrive,” Father Lantom stated. “Maybe we can even sing a Christmas carol or two, as I believe we have a lot to be thankful for tonight.”

Matt continued up aisle as Jessica punched the shooter that Matt hit with his cane then picked up Matt's cane. She tossed it to him and he easily caught it with his left hand.

“You better come with us. Danny is waiting for us,” said Luke.

“Okay,” said Matt.

He followed them out of the church, hoping that no one told the police about the blind man who tried to stop the shooters.

 

DD

 

Once they were in the SUV, Matt told them to take him to his place. He was shaking with rage As Danny drove, Matt sat in the back next to Jessica and tried to calm himself. He couldn't believe that Fisk would send shooters into a church during Mass in order to either expose him or kill him. The man had no boundaries in his evil. Matt knew he needed to respond to this act.

“What's wrong, Devil Boy?” asked Jessica.

“Fisk,” he growled in a voice that let them know his anger was on the verge of losing control.

“You intend on doing something about Fisk tonight, don't you?” asked Luke.

“Maybe,” growled Matt.

“Maybe my ass,” sighed Luke.

“Whatever you intend on doing, I'm coming with you,” Danny spoke up.

“Not sure what I'm going to do,” Matt snapped.

“Bullshit. You're decided in your head which reckless crazy thing you're going to do to get back at Fisk. Don't try and fool me, Murdock,” Jessica lectured him.

“Just get me home,” growled Matt.

For the rest of the drive no one talked, even Jessica felt like making a few comments to Matt, she bit her lip. Once Danny parked the Matt was the first one of the vehicle. He didn't even care if anyone noticed a blind man walking with the assurance of a sighted man. Entering his apartment building, he forewent the elevator and started up the stairs. Luke, Danny, and Jessica followed. When they saw him take the stairs, Jessica sighed.

“I'm taking the elevator. You can walk,” she remarked and headed for the converted freight elevator.

Luke went with Jessica, while Danny caught up to Matt. As they got on the elevator, Luke looked over at her. She pressed the button for the top floor.

“What is it with you and Matt?” he asked her.

“I don't know what you mean,” she answered.

“I don't you act like there is something between you one moment and then you act like you can't stand him the next,” he remarked.

Jessica looked at Luke. In some ways he was prefect for her. He could handle her strength and her moods, but what she felt for him was a mix of guilt and lust. Matt was dangerous. She felt something deeper for him. Even though, she was tempted by him, she couldn't afford to get involved in a relationship where she lost herself and then the inevitable bullshit and breakup happened. One nighters and relationships with men she wouldn't lose her heart to were safer, better.

“It's complicated,” she admitted to Luke. “But to put it simply someone as fucked up as him and someone as fucked up as me should avoid a relationship, except for friendship.”

“Sounds like self delusion to me,” he smiled.

“Fuck you,” she said.

“Hey, I'm just being as honest as you like to be,” he said.

“Again, fuck you,” she snapped.

He smiled and shook his head. The elevator stopped and Luke opened the doors. Stepping off they noticed that Matt's door was already open, so they entered the apartment. Danny was trying to calm a raging Matt Murdock.

“Matt, if you do something irrational or stupid, it works in Fisk favor,” Danny told him.

Matt was pacing back and forth like a cage animal in his living room area. The anger wafted off of him. But it was more than that, thought Jessica. This was the man that sacred people when he was Daredevil and he sacred the shit out of criminals. She had to admit that he was kind of scary. Luke and her were way more powerful than him and Danny was at least his equal as a fighter, probably his superior, but right now she wouldn't want the three of them to attack him.

“He's gone too far,” growled Matt. “He was willing to have innocent people at Mass killed to get to me. I can't let that stand. He has to pay.”

“Matt, if I have to sit on you, I'm not letting you go out tonight this angry,” said Luke.

Matt stopped pacing and glared at them with unseeing eyes. It sort of gave Jessica a chill.

“Try to stop me,” he growled.

“Come on, Matt, don't go there,” said Danny.

“You did once, Danny. Remember,” snapped Matt.

Danny remembered. He was angry and he thought his friends had turned against him, even though they were trying to do what was best for him. When he hit Matt that time, he was surprised by the fury of Matt's response. Stick said that they could teach each other things and Danny thought that old man was right.

“Hey, Devil Boy, calm down. You'll get your revenge on Fisk but do it smart,” said Jessica.

“Oh, perfect – now I'm getting advice from Jessica Jones. Please, Jessica, tell me how I should handle my problems,” Matt goaded her.

“Asshole,” Jessica said. “After we saved your ass, you act like this.”

“You should have let them kill me because what they unleashed tonight I'm not going to like,” Matt said calmly, as if he knew what he was going to do to Fisk and regretted it already.

“Stupid bastard,” growled Jessica.

Moving faster than most people anticipated from her, she closed the distance between her and Matt in no time. She had her fist balled and threw it at his head. He ducked it easily and then he came around and did a leg sweep that put her on her ass.

“You really need to learn some fighting skills, Jones,” Matt smirked, which infuriated her even more.

She got up quickly and tried again to hit Matt, but he did one of his ninja moves, avoided her then used her momentum to send her into the wall of his apartment. Danny started to move in to help Jessica, but Luke stopped him.

“This is more about them than anything else. Let's go,” he said.

“You sure?” asked Danny.

“I'm sure,” Luke smiled.

Danny and Luke quietly backed there way out of the apartment, closed the door, and let Jessica and Matt alone. Jessica felt stupid having been pushed into the wall so easily. She decided to teach Matt Murdock a lesson he wouldn't forget. Stripping off her leather jacket, she attacked him once again. Matt stood there still until her first was almost upon him then he moved out of the way of it, which frustrated her even more. It was like he knew exactly where she was going to hit him and when it would arrive. But, of course, he probably did know those things. She needed to throw more at him.

Picking up his coffee table she tossed it at him with fury, he dodged it, but he got clipped on the shoulder but a right hook that came almost directly behind the table. He was able to avoid the full punch but still she clipped him. His right shoulder felt numb, but he ignored the pain. If there was one thing he was good at it was ignoring the pain.

“Not smiling now are you, Devil Boy,” she purred.

Matt tilted his head slightly to left and allowed his Daredevil smile to play on his lips. This was the smile that made blood run cold and people fear him. He was letting the devil out, just like his father used to do in a boxing match, at least the boxing matches he won.

Jessica noticed the change in him. She knew her powers gave her every advantage, but suddenly she wasn't sure she could kick the shit out of Matt Murdock. Instead of her attacking, he attacked her and he did it with jumps and kicks that she barely blocked until she started to trip over the coffee table to threw and he sent her flying with a kick to the chest.

Jessica ended up on her back. She expected Matt to continue the attack, but instead he stood there breathing heavily, even though he was tired or even had broken a sweat. She stared up at him. He was as much at war with himself as he was with Fisk.

“Get up and go, Jones. You did your good deed for the week at the church. Now get away from me before I bring you pain and misery,” he said.

Jessica slowly got up. She kept her eyes on Matt.

“You can handle everything alone, right, Murdock?” she said.

“I need to,” he admitted.

“Why?” she asked him.

“Because all I've lost almost everyone I've loved and those I haven't lost I've hurt. Fisk and I deserve each other. All he does is kill and hurt, too. Maybe it's time I put an end to him and in doing so myself,” Matt told her.

Jessica didn't think her reaction to his words would be her heart hurt and she wanted him even more know. She wanted to take him in her arms and make him want to live, make him want to love someone regardless of outcome. Why did he have this effect on her?

“Go, Jones. Get away from me,” he told her.

“You got to be shitting me,” she snapped. “You want to go on some sort of suicide mission against Fisk. Either he kills you or you kill him then you what – give yourself up to the police for murder because you are a good lawyer and good little Catholic boy. Bullshit. If you want to take down Fisk then let's do it. Let's figure out a plan to put enough pressure on him that he starts making mistakes.”

“I could make you leave, Jones. It would be real easy,” said Matt.

“Fuck you. Try it, Murdock,” she challenged him.

She stood there waiting for him to attack. He walked over to her slowly. Matt didn't appear to have any intention of hurting her right now. His arms were by his sides and his body language was relaxed. Jessica didn't know what his intentions were.

Matt walked right up to her, face to face, then he moved quickly and surely devouring her mouth and giving her one of the most passionate kisses she ever had in her life. For several minutes they devoured each other warring for dominance then Jessica stepped back. She stared into his unseeing eyes.

“You think that scares me?” she asked.

“Just the type of thing to send you running, Jones,” Matt answered.

“You're not as smart as you think you are, Murdock,” she said then she grabbed him from behind the neck and brought his mouth to hers. She captured his mouth and unleashed all her feelings for Matt Murdock in that kiss. He moaned. She groaned. They tongues sought each other out then Jessica stepped back and did something that surprised Matt. She grabbed his suit jacket and ripped it off him. Next, she literally ripped his white dress shirt off of him and pulled his tie off him.

He didn't have a tee shirt on under his dress shirt, so she was able to see his torso and all the scars on his body. All the scars he had accumulated from his war to save his city. Jessica didn't get off on scars on men but they seemed right on Matt. She started to gently touch them.

“Do I pick you up and carry you into the bedroom or do you want to do it?” she smirked.

Before she knew it she was in Matt's arms heading towards his bedroom. His mouth was attached to her mouth. In the morning she might regret this, hell, he might regret this, but right this moment there were no regrets.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Jessica woke up with Matt's arm laid across her mid-drift. A sigh escaped her mouth, as she closed her eyes and remembered the sex they had. Never in her life did she have a lover who played her body as well as Matt did. It must be his damned, freaky senses that gave him the ability to know her body so well, she thought. He knew what she wanted, how she wanted it, and even when to push her hard or when to torture her by going slow. It was remarkable, maybe even a little addictive.

She now understood why Claire sometimes looked at Matt with regret when she thought no one was looking. It didn't take Jessica long to realize that Matt and Claire once had something, just like he knew that Luke and her had something. Claire hid it well, but at times she did look at Matt with an expression that told a lot. And now Jessica understood why. He brought her to orgasm more than once, and most times she was lucky if she got off once with the morons she chose to have sex. But great sex wasn't good enough reason to stay in bed and play cuddle with Murdock.

Slowly, carefully, she eased herself out of his bed. Standing up she surveyed the room for her clothes and underwear. Collecting them she left the bedroom and went into the living room area to get dressed. As she left the bedroom, Matt opened his eyes, though he didn't move his body. Matt was allowing Jessica a choice either to stay or to get dress and leave. He wasn't going to put pressure on her, or try to convince her to do what he wanted, but he'd allow her to make whatever choice she wanted to make.

He listened as Jessica dressed herself while murmuring to herself.

“Goddamn it, Jones, you had to fuck him. You couldn't control yourself. Fucking idiot,” she mumbled to herself. “You can't get involved with him. It wouldn't work. Both of us have too much fucking baggage, too many ghosts. Idiot.”

She rushed around the apartment collecting her leather jacket, gloves, and bag then suddenly she stopped moving. Matt could hear her heartbeat racing and smelled her pheromones being released. She was thinking of what they shared last night and it was effecting her decision.

“It wouldn't work. It can't work,” she mumbled to herself then walked down the long hallway to the door, opened, then gently closed it.

Matt listened to her foot steps going down the stairs. He sat up and got out of bed. Sitting there on the edge of the bed, he sighed and allowed regret to wash over his body. What they shared last night was amazing, but Jessica had built up too many obstacles in her mind for them to have a relationship. But he wanted her. He couldn't explain it, even to himself, but he wanted Jessica Jones in his life on a very intimate level, on every level. Matt didn't want to admit to it, but he was falling in love with her. Hell, he'd fallen in love with her.

Standing up, he headed into the bathroom to shower then he'd get dressed and make breakfast. It was time to start the day. He needed to figure out how to handle Fisk. Maybe she was right and he was the wrong man to get involved with right now. Hell, he was the wrong man for any woman to get involved with considering the woman he loved either died or got hurt because of his need to be Dardevil. Whatever he decided to do against Fisk, it more than likely was going to be final for either him or Fisk.

Again, Matt sighed then he realized it was Christmas day. After what happened last night Father Lantom would expect a visit and an explanation, so after he ate and dressed he'd drop by the residence of the his church once the noon Mass was over. Father Lantom deserved an apology at least.

 

DD

 

Jessica knocked on Trish's door. It took a few seconds her Trish to open it, but she let her into the apartment. As always Trish had breakfast foods set up for their Christmas Day tradition of watching movies.

“I have _The Christmas Story_ ready for watching,” Trish said.

“Hmmm,” Jessica mumbled then walked over to the cravat of coffee and poured herself some. She sipped it and closed her eyes in frustration. It was Starbucks, overpriced and over oily, not the good stuff Murdock served. Murdock. Forget about him, she said to herself.

“Hey, Jess, I thought we'd order Chinese later. Sound good?” Trish called from the living room.

“Sure, sounds good,” she called back, as she stared at a sweet roll.

After the sex last night, she had to admit that she was hungry. Jessica grabbed a sweet roll and walked into the living room.

“Take your coat off and stay awhile,” Trish said.

“Hmm,” Jessica replied.

“Okay, what's wrong? You are acting like you are keeping something from me. What happened to out you in this sour mood?” asked Trish.

“Nothing,” Jessica bit into her sweet roll. “Scotch would go good with this.”

“Don't lie to me,” said Trish. “What's wrong? I'll keep pestering you until you tell me.”

“I slept with someone I shouldn't have slept with last night. End of story,” sighed Jessica.

“Oh, really? Who was it? Was it the blind lawyer? I wouldn't mind giving him a roll he's kind of hot,” smiled Trish.

Jessica rolled her eyes, but a low growl escaped her throat. Trish's smile grew.

“It was the blind lawyer. Was he good? Or do you regret it because he was lame in bed and you were mean to a handicapped person?” asked Trish.

“Trish, I'm not answering your questions,” snapped Jessica.

“He was that good, huh?” smirked Trish. “Sounds like you should have slept with him. You needed a good screw.”

“No, I shouldn't have slept with him. Too much baggage, too much painful history on his part, too. I should stay far away from Matt Murdock for my sake and for his,” said Jessica.

“Sounds like you are making excuses, Jess. Everyone has baggage and everyone has history,” Trish pointed out.

“Not like him,” smirked Jessica. “And not like me.”

“I know you've had it tough, Jess,” Trish sympathized with her. “This Murdock couldn't have had it as tough as you.”

“He was blinded as a boy saving a man's life. His father raised him alone, as his mother left when he was a baby. The father was a boxer, not a great one, the kind you took dives for money. He got sick of taking dives and disappointing his blind son, so he beat a contender one night, who he was supposed to lose to. The mob killed him for it. Luckily, he bet on himself and left the money to his son, who ended up being raised in a Catholic orphanage until he went to college” explained Jessica. “That's just a sample of his life.”

“Sounds like you two are a good match for each other. Both of you know difficult times and both of you have survived it. That's a positive not a negative,” commented Trish.

“I want simple, no problems, no drama,” said Jessica.

“Yeah, and I want a mother who isn't a bitch,” grinned Trish.

“Put the damned movie on,” growled Jessica.

“Okay, okay. I'll shut up,” said Trish.

“Order the fucking Chinese food first and make it a lot. I'm hungry,” growled Jessica.

“He was that good, huh?” smiled Trish

 

DD

 

Father Lantom's housekeeper answered the door. Standing there in overcoat, black suit, red tinted glasses, and cane in hand was Matt Murdock. She looked at Matt as if he was interrupting a Mass.

“Can I help you, young man?” she asked coldly.

“Mrs. Denholm, I know him. He's a parishioner and a friend. Please let him in,” said Father Lantom, who was standing in the hallway of the house.

“Yes, Father,” she said.

Matt entered the house. Father Lantom walked over and greeted Matt.

“Matthew, I was hoping you'd visit after what happened at Midnight Mass,” he said.

“Father, I cam to apologize about last night,” Matt said.

“Let me take your overcoat,” he said then helped Matt off with his overcoat. “I was just having lunch. Join me. It's a simple meal, just beef stew and some fresh backed rolls.”

“Sounds delicious,” Matt said.

“Mrs. Denholm, set another bowl, please,” said Father Lantom.

“Yes, Father,” she said and went off.

“Mrs. Denholm doesn't like visitors during lunch,” smiled Lantom. “She wants me to get proper nourishment since I run this parish virtually on my own.”

“No replacement priest for the one you lost?” asked Matt.

“Not as of yet,” Lantom shrugged.

He took Matt by the elbow and led him into the dining room then pulled a chair out for him. Lantom knew that Matt was Daredevil and had extraordinary senses and skills, but with Mrs. Denholm around they had to play their proper roles.

Once Matt was seated Mrs Denholm served them lunch then Father Lantom told her to take the rest of the day off. She hemmed and hawed but she finally left.

“So, Matthew, do you want to explain what happened last night,” Father Lantom started.

“Those shooters were there to kill me, Father. They knew I'd be vulnerable in front of a crowd of innocent people which was why they showed up at Midnight Mass,” Matt stated.

“An evil act,” sighed Father Lantom.

“Planned by Wilson Fisk,” added Matt.

“I see,” Lantom said. “Who were your friends that showed up Deus ex machina?”

“People I know who are not unlike me,” he said being vague.

“You mean hero vigilantes,” smiled Lantom.

“Something like that,” smirked Matt.

“One of them was bullet proof and the female appeared to be very strong with an attitude,” noted Lantom.

“I know,” chuckled Matt.

“Eat your stew, Matthew,” said Lantom.

Matt sampled the stew. It was better than he anticipated, so he ate some more of it.

“I was worried about you, especially when you appeared to be willing to take them on by yourself and not caring if people knew who you were,” said Lantom.

“I had to act, Father. I won't let innocent people be killed or hurt for me or because of me,” said Matt.

“I know, Matthew. You are an honorable man and a good one, too,” smiled Lantom. “One of my parishioners, a Mr. Garcia, came to me after the police left. He said that he knew who you were because he'd seen Dardevil save a man once from two muggers. He told me to tell you that he'd never tell the police about you then he called you a good man.”

Matt smiled at this. It made him feel better about himself.

“So, what do you intend to do about this Wilson Fisk?” asked Father Lantom.

“I'm going to have to take him down somehow, Father. He is a danger to too many people with his obsession to kill me. First he tried to ruin me as Matt Murdock by showing people that I was Daredevil, but I got out of that. Now he just wants me dead at any cost. I can't let the innocent get hurt.”

“Maybe so, Matthew, but how are you going to stop the man without endangering your soul?” asked Father Lantom.

“I have no idea, Father,” admitted Matt.

“Be careful, Matthew, I don't want you to lose yourself in getting this Wilson Fisk. I consider you a friend and worry about you,” said Lantom.

“Thank you, Father,” said Matt.

“Now, eat. Afterwards I'll make you coffee and maybe we can visit with each other. It's Christmas day, so we might as well enjoy it together,” said Lantom.

“Sounds like a nice way to spend the day. I really don't have anything to do until tonight,” smirked Matt.

“And what do you plan on doing tonight?” asked Father Lantom.

“Oh, we don't have to discuss my plans for tonight until much later,” Matt said then he smiled.

 

DD

 

The Valdez Brothers were given a simple job. Pick up a shipment of drugs from the shipping yards then hold the drugs overnight at their private club until Mariah sent Shades down with a briefcase full of money. The drugs were for Harlem.

Luke heard about this and called Matt to tell him about the Valdez's role. He wanted to coordinate some kind of response. Luke didn't anticipate Matt's response. He told Luke that he'd take care of the Valdez Brothers and that the drugs would never get to Harlem then hung up. Luke's first instinct was to head down to Hell's Kitchen, but Claire stopped him.

“Luke, he doesn't want help. He wants Fisk to know that he is after him and he is after him alone,” said Claire.

“But that's...,” Luke started.

“Martyrdom,” hissed Claire. All her frustrations about Matt were in that single word – martyr. His willingness for self sacrifice made her turn down a relationship with Matt. He was too willing to be the martyr. Saint Matthew. He had when she called him that but she hated when he acted like Saint Matthew.

“He really gets under your skin sometimes, doesn't he?” observed Luke.

“Sometimes I think he won't be satisfied until he's dead and he can't come back,” said Claire.

“You have some anger there when it comes to Murdock,” pointed out Luke.

“He frustrates me,” said Claire.

“I understand. Jessica frustrates me sometimes. She cuts herself off from others too much and she only hurts herself,” said Luke.

“Those two are kind of meant for each other,” laughed Claire.

“I think they'd be good for each other. Unfortunately, getting Jessica to do something that's good for her is almost impossible,” stated Luke.

“Ditto, Matt,” added Claire.

“Well, I'm still tempted to head down to Hell's Kitchen and make sure Murdock doesn't get killed,” said Luke.

“Why don't you call Danny and tell him what you think Matt's up to. He'll head out and have his back,” proposed Claire.

“He would,” nodded Luke. “I'll give him a call.”

 

DD

 

The Valdez's Brothers private club looked like a war had taken place. Bodies were strewn on the floor. Matt held an unconscious Teardrop by his shirt stopping him from falling to the fall, while Danny stood centering himself and turning off his Iron Fist. The two of them had taken out fifteen men. It was a nice workout for them, but it didn't push them to their limit. Finally, Matt dropped Teardrop to the floor beside his brother Miguel.

“You can leave, Danny,” Matt said.

“What are you waiting for?” asked Danny.

Matt took a burner phone out out a thigh pocket of his Daredevil suit. He speed dialed a number.

“Sergeant Mahoney,” he rasped. “At the Valdez private club there is a present waiting for you. Come get it.”

He hung up and looked at Danny.

“You're going to stay to talk to this police office?” asked Danny.

“Yes. You can go,” said Matt.

“I'll wait,” smiled Danny.

Matt looked at him in his traditional Iron Fist garb. He had to admit that they worked well together. Stick was right that they could teach each other things.

One of the men started to awaken, but Danny gave him a well placed kick that knocked him back into oblivion. Matt smiled at this.

“We need to do more sparring,” said Danny. “I never studied boxing and it's part of your fighting technique. I'd like to explore it.”

“I am your lawyer, so just call me up and demand I come to the dojo for some sparring,” smirked Matt.

“Sounds good,” smiled Danny.

Both men noticed a flashing police lights outside of the club. Danny joined Matt at the back of the club, as the front door opened and Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney entered with his gun drawn. He looked about the place and shook his head then he looked at Matt and Danny.

“You are predictable,” said Mahoney.

“You'll find illegal guns and two briefcases. One has uncut cocaine and the other has uncut heroin. This gang was supplying drugs to Mariah and Shades in Harlem,” Matt told him.

“Damn,” Brett shook his head then he looked at Danny. “Who is he?”

“My friend,” said Matt. “We are leaving. They won't talk about us. Fisk wouldn't want them to talk about me.”

“I'll call this in then,” sighed Mahoney. “I don't like doing this.”

“I know,” said Matt. “You are the only one I trust, though.”

“I got to find you other cop to trust,” replied Mahoney.

Matt chuckled then he and Danny headed out of the club's back door. By the time they got to the roof top, they heard several cop sirens headed towards the club. They stopped to watch for a few minutes.

“Good night,” grinned Danny.

“Just a start. I intend on crippling every facet of Fisk's business until he does something stupid and I can expose him,” said Matt.

“My Masters would have said that you are playing with a dangerous animal and asking for it to attack you,” said Danny.

“That's the idea,” said Matt.

Danny shook his head then laughed: “Okay, I understand. I need to talk to Ward. Maybe he can check to see whatever legitimate businesses Fisk is involved in. If Rand Industries is involved in some of the same businesses, maybe we can threaten to pull out our support and sell our shares as long as Fisk is involved. We can put legitimate pressure on him, too.”

“Sounds good. Be prepared for Fisk to react badly to that and pay you a personal visit to intimidate you,” said Matt.

Danny shrugged.

“I'm going to patrol some,” said Matt.

“I'll go with you,” said Danny.

They started running across the rooftop and made their way to the next building. When they got to a street gap, Matt stopped to listen.

“How's Jessica?” asked Danny.

Matt felt his back stiffen at the question.

“Jessica is Jessica,” he answered hoping that would end questions.

“I know she'd not too fond of me, but I like her,” said Danny. “You two work well together.”

“There is no me and her,” Matt corrected him. He heard a woman screaming pleading for someone not to hurt her three blocks down. “I hear something. Follow me, if you can.”

“Oh, I can,” smiled Danny.

Matt took out one of his Billy Clubs and fired the grappling piton across the street to the building and swung across and made his way up the to the rooftop and disappeared. Danny shook his head.

“That isn't fair,” he said to himself.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

New Year's Eve was two nights away. Jessica had spent the last few days drinking and avoiding Matt Murdock both in person and thoughts. When Luke came by to talk with her, she convinced him to take her out for a drink whereupon she pounded one scotch after another while telling Luke she wanted nothing to do with the hero business or heroes. He stood there nodding his head and recognizing the behavior of avoidance. After paying a fairly steep bill, he left deciding he wasn't going to reach her this day.

Three hours later she found herself sitting in Josie's at four in the afternoon ordering a scotch and watching cable news. An image of Daredevil and Danny in his Iron Fist gear came up.

“Hey, turn up the sound?” Jessica asked Josie's afternoon bartender.

He turned up the volume on the TV.

“The police refuse to comment but according to some sources the vigilante known as Daredevil and another vigilante took out twenty men and stopped a shipment of drugs worth twenty million dollars from being distributed throughout the city,” the news anchor read.

“You can turn down the volume,” sniffed Jessica then she mumbled to herself. “Fucking moron.”

Fisk was going to go after Murdock with everything now. He wasn't going to stop until he killed him or Murdock killed Fisk. She looked at the clock and decided to go grab a pizza and bottle of scotch then go home. There were some still one or two open cases for her to work on and keep her mind occupied. Jessica started to stand when she noticed Breaking News. Without sound she could see what was happening live on the TV screen. It was Harlem and it was Claire's Free Clinic that Danny Rand financed. Someone drove by and fire bombed it when it was still open and full of patients. She watched as Luke ran into the building, even though several firefighters tried to stop him. Jessica shook her head.

“You want another?” asked the bartender.

“Not here and not now,” Jessica said then she got up from her stool and walked out of the bar.

It was time to stop hiding. Besides Murdock, now Luke, Claire, Danny, and Colleen were on the line. She couldn't let them die. Not without a fight. It was time to go home, take a shower then get in touch with Luke to see how she could help him.

 

DD

 

Colleen was in the ring with her katana practicing, while Danny was meditating on the floor beside the ring. The doors to the dojo flew open as several dark suited men entered ahead of Wilson Fisk, who strode in looking as if he owned the place. Danny opened his eyes then slowly stood up, while Colleen stood in the middle of the ring in a defensive position.

“Mr. Rand, I presume,” said Fisk.

“I am,” said Danny. “What is it you want, Mr. Fisk?”

“Good, you know who I am. This will make our business easier,” said Fisk. “I came here to ask why you are trying to destroy my reputation by ceasing to do business with companies that I either own stock in or do business with.”

“Because, Mr. Fisk, you're evil and make most of your money illegally, and I won't help you legitimize yourself,” Danny stated.

“This is unfortunate, Mr. Rand,” growled Fisk.

His bodyguards drew their weapons aiming them mainly at Colleen and her katana. Danny shook his head in disappointment.

“Matt Murdock is your personal lawyer, isn't he?” spat Fisk.

“Yes, he is,” answered Danny.

“Well, I hate him. I recommend that you fire him and stop getting in my business,” warned Fisk.

“I like Matt as my lawyer,” smiled Danny.

Fisk started walking towards Danny. His bulk was intimidating, yet Danny looked slightly amused and relaxed. When Fisk got close to Danny he stopped and glowered at him for a moment.

“You don't know me, Mr. Rand,” Fisk said.

“And you really don't know me, Mr. Fisk,” said Danny.

“Oh, yes I do. As a boy your family plane crashed and you ended up being raised by monks and learning martial arts,” said Fisk.

“I'd say I more than learned martial arts,” grinned Danny.

Danny knew he couldn't use his Iron Fist now because Fisk would know he was the vigilante helping Matt. But he was sure that his skills were strong enough to take Fisk one on one, even though the man was huge and appeared to be solid muscle more than fat.

“Don't push me, Rand,” growled Fisk, who was losing his temper.

He went to reach for Danny's shirt, but Danny easily swept his hands away and moved aside avoiding Fisk's forward motion. With this Fisk lost what was left of his control. He swung a heavy fist at Danny, who easily avoided it. Unfortunately, he underestimated Fisk's speed and his second punch caught him on his left shoulder causing it to go numb.

Colleen watched on looking slightly concerned. She knew Danny's skill level was high, but he was trying lately not to expose just how high because of his working with Murdock as Iron Fist.

Fisk swung at Danny, who ducked the punch, but Fisk backed it up by slamming his large body into Danny, sending him onto his back. But Danny quickly got up, by going into a roll and getting up as quickly as possible. He started to get feeling back in his shoulder. Danny took a defensive position waiting for Fisk to attack.

“You are becoming a problem, Mr. Rand. If you want to avoid any more trouble with me, I recommend you change your behavior,” Fisk told him.

“Let me think about that,” said Danny. He wanted Fisk out of the dojo and he wanted to check on Matt.

“Think about it. Next time we meet I hope that it doesn't end in needless violence,” growled Fisk.

He turned and walked out of the dojo with his men following him. Colleen slid under the ropes and headed over to Danny, who looked annoyed.

“I hated holding back,” he said.

“You had to do it, Danny,” she told him.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess so,” he sighed. “I need to contact Matt. I doubt Fisk is going to let him off without intimidation or worse.”

“You should call Ward, also,” added Colleen. “He is technically running Rand Enterprises.”

“Yeah, I will,” nodded Danny.

 

DD

 

Jessica got to Harlem via a taxi. Night was starting to cover the city. Getting out of the taxi, she looked at the burned out building that was once Claire's free clinic. She noticed Claire staring angrily at the building, while Luke was talking to a fire chief. She walked over to Claire.

“You know who did this, right?” she asked.

“Fisk,” she growled. “Matt always said he was evil and needed to be stopped. I didn't realize how right he was until now.”

“Yeah, well, you should probably call Rand and Murdock,” Jessica stated. “If he did this to you and Luke, think about what he has in store for them.”

“Shit,” spat Claire, who then pulled out her i-Phone and speed dialed a number.

Jessica watched as Claire waited for someone to answer. She wanted it to be Murdock. Jessica wanted him warned. There was no answer. Claire looked at her.

“Matt's not picking up,” Claire told her then she speed dialed Colleen.

After three rings she picked up.

“Colleen, you okay?” she asked.

“We just had a visit from Fisk. Danny is trying to get a hold of Matt, but so far no answer. He wants to go out and find him,” said Colleen. “I don't want him to go.”

“Keep him there. Fisk burned down my clinic. Luke, Jessica, and I are headed down to you,” Claire stated. “We need to talk.”

“I'll hold Danny here,” said Colleen.

“Good,” Claire hung up.

Luke walked over.

“Hey, Jess,” he said.

“Get the SUV. We need to go down to Danny's and Colleen's dojo,” said Claire.

“Why?”

“Fisk paid them a visit,” said Claire. “It's time you Danny, Jessica, and Matt get together again and work as a team.”

“I'm not sure about that, Claire. Matt will want to go rogue after Fisk. The man hates that bastard,” said Luke.

“Yeah, well, Murdock will need help,” added Jessica.

Luke looked at her and smiled then said: “You sure about that?”

“Yeah, I'm sure about that,” she answered.

“Good. I'll get the SUV,” said Luke, who walked away from the women.

Claire looked at Jessica with concern and asked: “What's wrong between you and Matt?”

“Nothing. There's nothing wrong between us. There's nothing,” said Jessica.

Claire looked at her and nodded then said: “He's difficult. I know it. The man thinks he's a martyr, but he's also one of the best men I've ever met.”

“He's a fucking idiot,” added Jessica.

Claire laughed. Luke pulled up in the SUV. Claire got into the passenger seat and Jessica got into the back. He pulled away the vehicle screeching as it went.

“I hope Colleen can keep Danny from doing something stupid,” said Luke.

“You think he'll go looking for Matt,” Claire said.

“Sounds like Iron Head,” Jessica spoke up.

“He likes Matt, thinks that they are kindred spirits, both great fighters and warriors protecting a city. He might do something very stupid. Sweet Christmas,” said Luke.

Jessica sat back and looked out the window. It was dark enough now for Matt to go out and do his business, even though he usually waited until much later. If he went out this early it was because he got some intel somewhere about something Fisk was doing and he wanted to ruin. Or, if he was thinking clearly, he'd know it was a ambush of some sort set up by Fisk. She hoped that Iron Head ignored Colleen and went out to find Devil Boy.

 

DD

 

According to the street punk he beat up the other night, a major drug deal was going done in a parking lot on First Avenue and 51st Street. It was going to be a major deal replacing the drugs that were lost by the Valdez Brothers. Using roof tops, back alleys, bold swings across busy streets, he finally stop on the building across from the Parking Lot.

He stopped, titled his head to the right and listened. It was then that he heard four sniper rifles chambering a round. He was in the cross-hairs of four snipers. It was an ambush. Just as the snipers fired, Matt dove off the two story building, did a flip, and landed hard on the roof of a car. Immediately he dove off the car into the street as four more bullets tried to nail him. Doing a tuck and roll, he came up running and dove behind a car just as the hood of the car took four .50 caliber sniper bullets destroying the hood and engine.

Just as Matt was going to take off for another spot to avoid getting killed, Danny pulled up in his expensive SUV. He called to Matt.

“Get in,” he called.

The snipers fired at Danny's SUV not knowing that he had spent the extra money on a vehicle that was bullet resistant. The windshield shattered but did break and the hood had three deep dents in it. Matt got into the back and Danny stepped on the gas and zoomed away.

“Thanks for the save,” Matt said.

“The free clinic was fired bombed and Fisk paid me a personal visit. I had a feeling he'd have something planned for you, too, and I remembered you told me about a potential drug deal that you said you wanted to check out alone,” said Danny.

“Again, thanks,” said Matt, who grimaced a little.

Danny noticed the grimace in his rear mirror.

“You been hit?” he asked.

“No. I landed awkwardly when I jumped off the roof. I slightly twisted my knee,” growled Matt.

“Should I take you home?” he asked.

“Do you have clothes I can borrow at your dojo?” asked Matt.

“Sure,” smiled Danny.

“Take me to the dojo. Just park somewhere dark and I'll meet you in the dojo via the rooftop,” said Matt. “I have a feeling another ambush is set up at my place.”

“Sounds good,” said Danny.

 

DD

 

Jessica, Luke, Claire and Colleen were waiting for Danny when he entered the dojo. He smiled at them, which made each of them feel some relief.

“Where's Devil Boy?” asked Jessica with some apprehension.

“He'll be here soon,” said Danny. “He was set up. There were four snipers and they tried to kill him, but he avoided them using his senses until I showed up and then he jumped into my vehicle, which now needs some work on it. Thankfully, I got the armoring and bullet resistant windshield when I bought it.”

Danny smiled at them. Luke shook his head and laughed.

“Is Matt okay?” asked Claire.

“Twisted his knee jumping off a rooftop,” shrugged Danny, “but otherwise fine.”

“Thank God,” sighed Claire.

Jessica looked at Colleen and asked: “You got any booze in this place?”

“Sure. Everybody want a drink?” asked Colleen.

“Why not?” said Luke.

“Colleen order some pizza or something. I don't know about anyone else but I'm hungry,” grinned Danny, just as Matt in his Daredevil gear came walking out of the backroom.

Claire and Jessica both noticed he had a slight limp he was hiding. He took off his helmet exposing sweaty hair then with unseeing eyes he looked in Danny's direction.

“You said I could borrow clothes,” he said.

“Yeah, follow me,” Danny said then he and Matt disappeared into the backrooms.

Luke was the first to speak: “Fisk isn't going to get away with this. He almost killed innocent people at the clinic. Some of them were children.”

“Fisk is a dick who doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants,” said Jessica.

“Well, it looks like he wants us,” said Claire.

“Believe me, he doesn't want us,” growled Luke.

Colleen came out from the backrooms with a bottle of scotch and a tray of glasses. Jessica grabbed a glass and the bottle and poured herself a generous drink before she handed it over to Luke. She took a sip of the scotch. It was good shit, just like Matt had the good stuff.

“This is good shit,” she said to Colleen.

“Danny buys the best. We live here and he dresses like a surfer boy, but everything else he buys is the best of the best,” she smirked.

Before Jessica could comment, Matt and Danny exited the backrooms. Matt was now dressed similarly to Danny, which made Colleen, Luke, Jessica, and Claire laugh. Instead of lawyer Matt Murdock, he looked like surfer boy Matt Murdock.

“You two look like twins,” chuckled Luke.

“That's a frightening thought,” grinned Matt.

“Why don't we take this to the kitchen, so we can sit down,” said Danny.

Everyone followed him back to the kitchen. Since there wasn't enough chairs, Jessica sat on the counter top and Matt found a spot on the floor, where he got into his meditation pose. His knee was throbbing, so he wanted to meditate for fifteen to twenty minutes to start healing it.

“What do we do about Fisk?” asked Claire.

“We continue to take the fight to him. It's the only way to deal with him,” said Danny.

“I don't want anymore innocent people exposed to danger,” said Luke.

“Fisk won't care about collateral damage,” said Colleen.

“Which is why he is an evil shit,” added Claire.

“So, what did you order for dinner? I'm hungry,” said Jessica.

Colleen smiled: “Like four extra large pizzas. A cheese, a pepperoni, a veggie, and a meat supreme.”

“I'm really starting to like pizza,” grinned Danny.

Jessica looked over at Matt, who was deep in meditating. It was his healing trance that he said helped heal him quicker. She wondered if it actually worked. It seemed to work for him. Unlike Luke and her, who healed quickly, and Danny, who had his chi to heal him, he was normal, human, even frail compared to them. Yet, he seemed to take the most punishment without complaint. Sometimes, he even seemed to invite the punishment.

“I have to take you to a place in Harlem that has Detroit style pizza. I think you'll like it,” Luke said to Danny.

“Oh, I also want to try Chicago Style pizza,” grinned Danny.

The buzzer to the dojo's front door sounded off. Danny stood up then he looked at Luke.

“Care to help me carry hot pizza?” he asked.

“Just because I don't feel heat don't take advantage of me,” smiled Luke.

The two men headed off to get the pizzas. Jessica now noticed that Claire was suddenly staring at Matt. Her expression was a mix of concern and affection. She wondered if Claire was over Matt. She probably was, but that damned bastard had a way of getting under your skin. He was definitely under her skin. She didn't want him there, but he was there nonetheless.

Luke, carrying the pizzas, came into the kitchen followed by Danny, who gently kicked Matt as he passed him. Matt opened his eyes then he stood up and walked towards the table. Jessica noted that he was still hiding a limp.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” Danny asked Matt.

“Pepperoni,” he answered.

Danny handed him a slice of pepperoni.

“Jess?” asked Danny.

“I'll have the same as Devil Boy,” she answered.

Matt turned his face towards her and offered her a lopsided grin. Yeah, he was definitely under her skin.

“So we eat, have a few drinks and talk about how to hurt Fisk as a team,” said Danny.

“Sounds good to me,” said Luke.

Matt brought a slice of pepperoni over to Jess and handed it to her. She took it from him. He smiled at her again then left her alone. Part of Jessica wished he had stayed by her. Maybe he finally got her message that she didn't want a relationship, she thought. He was stubborn, but so wasn't she. Why did it make her feel sad to think that he got her message?

“We have to cut off as much of his cash flow as possible,” said Matt. “It will make him appear weak and other criminals will be more willing to go up against him.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Luke.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

In one of her pieces in the newspaper Karen Page nicknamed them The Defenders, as in the Defenders of New York City. Luke and Jessica couldn't hide who they were and really didn't want to hide it, anyway, so they were named in the article as Luke Cage, Protector of Harlem, and Jessica Jones, Private Investigator and hero. Matt and Danny were the two costumed vigilantes, Daredevil and Iron Fist. By the second week of January they had caused enough pain to Fisk to have Fisk hire an assassin for each Defender. Of course, he just happened to hire the mercenaries run by Billy Russo, also known as Jigsaw because of the job Frank Castle did to his face.

Since Frank was still going after Russo, he decided to pay a visit to Matt. As Matt in his Daredevil gear made his way to his rooftop, he heard Frank's heartbeat and smelled scent. He knew Frank wasn't there to harm him.

“Hey, Frank,” Matt called out.

Frank came out from behind the chimney he was waiting behind. He was dressed in tactical gear with a M4 Carbine with a Glock 23 in his holster along with a K-bar.

“Hey, Red, Karen told me that Fisk was coming for you and your friends, so I checked into it some more. She's worried about you,” he said.

Matt smirked then said: “You and her are very close now, Frank?”

“We ain't dating, Red. That's not me. I don't date because I still see my wife in my dreams. Plus, I think she doesn't trust most men right now because of this blind attorney who turned out to be a masked vigilante,” smiled Frank.

“I made mistakes with her,” sighed Matt. “She seems not to want to forgive or talk to me since I came back from the dead.”

“She forgives you but it's the talking to you part that she has a problem with. Not many people handle the coming back from the dead easily,” shrugged Frank.

“Why are you here, Frank?” asked Matt.

“I found out that they hired Billy Russo to kill the Defenders now. I want Russo. He killed my family,” said Frank.

“I want Fisk,” said Matt.

“That fat bastard deserves more than what you are willing to give him, Red. He deserves to die. Fisk is a piece of fucking work,” said Frank.

“Frank, I'm not sure that I don't want him dead just like you want him dead,” admitted Matt. “He has hurt so many people, so many innocent people, ruined so many lives. He deserves to burn in hell.”

“I'm liking what I hear from you, Red,” smiled Frank. “Tell your friends that Russo is good, very good. Special Forces trained, paramilitary afterwards, a real natural born killer. He'll probably use armor piercing ammo on your bullet proof friend to test how bullet proof he really is. The PI, the one with the nice ass, he'll bait with her curiosity. Probably set a trap for her and then pump enough lead into her that powers won't matter. As for the other one with the glowing fist who has two million on his head, he'll now outsource him to marital arts experts who have deadly skills.”

“And me?” asked Matt.

“Remember there's five million on your horned head alone and Matt Murdock's. Fisk really hates you. Russo will try to do you himself. He thinks a lot of money will mean he can get his face fixed so he can be a pretty boy again. That ain't going to happen,” smirked Frank. “The women involved with your group, too, Cage's girl and the cop with the bionic arm won't be safe.”

“How about friends?” asked Matt.

“Karen will be safe. I'll make sure of it so you don't have to worry about her,” stated Frank.

“I better talk to Foggy and have Luke talk to Misty and let her know that she's in danger,” Matt said.

“Expect me at your back. Not always, but when I think they are coming from you,” said Frank.

Castle started to walk away.

“Frank,” Matt called to him. “Thanks.”

Castle turned and looked at him.

“I like you, Red. I don't like many people, so I like to keep them alive,” smiled Frank.

Matt turned and started running towards the roof's edge. He was due to meet up with Danny and now he had something important to tell him. Danny and Matt were going to take down a drug exchange. Once that was done they definitely had to get a hold of Jesse and Luke, as well as make sure that Claire and Misty were safe.

 

DD

 

The four vigilantes and Colleen and Claire stood in the dojo were they arranged to meet. Danny had changed into civilian clothes, while Matt was still in his Daredevil gear. Jessica stood away from him. Their friendship had been strained since she rejected him after they had sex. No words were exchanged but it was rejection. Matt tried to pretend nothing had happened but his natural default in situations like this was to give the person plenty of distance and Jessica wasn't sure how to handle that. She was never sure how to act when it came to Murdock, which was starting to get under her skin.

“I can't believe Frank Castle, The Punisher, is having our back,” said Danny.

“Armor piercing ammo,” sighed Luke. “It might not break my skin but something tells me that is going to hurt.”

“He's having my back because Billy Russo is coming for me personally,” sighed Matt. “He did provide us with good intelligence, though. We should really listen to him. He understands how Russo works.”

“I'll call Misty and let her know that's she in danger,” said Luke.

“Once Ward stops doing business with all of Fisk's legitimate businesses he'll probably add Danny Rand and Colleen to his list of people he wants dead. I better tell Ward to up his personal security,” said Danny.

“He already wants Matt Murdock dead as much as he wants Daredevil,” smiled Matt as he held his helmet in his right hand.

“You shouldn't talk about yourself in third person, Devil Boy. It's creepy,” Jessica remarked.

Matt shrugged but didn't take the bait to start some banter. She missed their banter. Hell, she missed the sex that they had.

“Anybody hungry?” asked Danny. “I'm hungry. We stopped a drug exchange and now I feel like steamed dumplings and moo shu pork. I could call Golden Wok and have them deliver some food. They love me now.”

“You're always hungry,” Colleen added and Danny gave her a hug.

“I could eat something. I like those dumplings,” said Luke.

“Why not?” added Claire. “Let's eat.”

“Is their booze to go along with the food?” asked Jessica.

“For you, yes, I have some expensive scotch in and whiskey” smiled Danny.

“I need to go,” said Matt, as he put on his helmet.

Everyone had noticed that Matt was withdrawing from the group lately. He'd work with Danny and with the others when it was necessary but he was socializing less with the group and beginning to drift away. The group knew that someone had to call him on it, but so far no one stood up to do it. Danny didn't do it because his relationship with Matt seemed to be the closest now and he didn't want to ruin it.

“Where are you going?” asked Claire.

“I wanted to patrol some more. Going after Fisk has taking me away from watching out for people. Some in Hell's Kitchen need to be reminded that someone is watching,” said Matt.

“You can only do so much, Matt. You can't help everyone. I'm learning that,” said Luke.

Matt smiled his devil smile as he headed towards the window facing the alley.

“I like doing this. It's who I am. And in some ways it's all I have left after coming back from the dead,” said Matt.

He opened the window, slipped out, closed the window behind him then disappeared. Jessica felt Luke's and Claire's eyes on her. She tried to ignore them but knew she couldn't.

“What?” she said.

“You and Matt really need to talk,” said Claire.

“We've talked,” she replied.

Luke snorted then said: “A real, honest conversation where you are honest with each other?”

“Fuck you,” she replied.

Luke smiled and Claire chuckled.

“I could try to talk to him, but I won't push him. He and I have been partnering and it works. His skills push me and my skills push him. I like it and I don't want to lose it. I haven't felt this kind of camaraderie since K'un L'un,” explained Danny.

“You two dating?” asked Jessica sarcastically.

“Very funny. He doesn't trust many people right now. I'm one that he does trust. I won't endanger that trust to lecture him,” said Danny.

“I'll talk to him,” growled Jessica. She then glared at Danny and said: “You owe me drinks and a food.”

She then stormed out of the dojo. Danny looked at Claire and Luke and shrugged.

“They really have their heads up their asses when it comes to how they feel about each other,” Colleen said.

Everyone laughed.

 

DD

 

The mugger wasn't prepared when a strong hand pulled him off his victim and into an alley. He really wasn't prepared as a nightmare in red with horns and a grim smile pummeled him until he was unconscious with punches that wouldn't stop. Even after the mugger was knocked out cold Matt hit him with a few more rights and lefts then he disappeared back to the roofs.

Over time he had gotten more bold in his appearances as Daredevil. Using his baton he shot a piton that wrapped around a street lamp then he swung down, did a back flip, and landed on the sidewalk a few feet from a man carrying a plastic bag with a six pack of beer in it. He retrieved the piton and wire by pressing the button on the baton and then started to run across the street avoiding cars. When he got to the other side he jumped up, grabbed the fire escape and climbed up the building until he was on the roof. Once he on the roof top he heard her heartbeat and smelled that unique mix of scotch and mint toothpaste that was Jessica.

“What do you want, Miss Jones?” he asked her.

“You and I need to talk,” she said.

“Really? I don't need to talk right now,” he countered.

“Well, we are going to talk,” she stated then walked towards him stopping about a foot away. “Just because I don't want a relationship with you doesn't mean that you should become distant from the whole team. They can feel you backing away and they don't like it. I don't like it. The team is stronger with you than without you. For some strange reason Danny and Luke both listen to you and I even like having you around.”

“I'm doing it because of Fisk,” he growled. “He's pushing me to do something I swore I'd never do – to kill. I have to deal with this my way. I have to deal with this on my own.”

“Bullshit, Horn head,” she snapped. “There are people around who want to help you, support you. Talk to Danny, Luke, and even Claire about it. They care about you. Even Colleen would act as an ear for you.”

“My burden, not theirs,” he said, “and eventually Fisk is my fight alone. I'll face him alone when the time comes. It will be me and him. I think he knows it, too.”

“And you'll get your ass killed for real this time because you worked alone,” she growled. “You selfish asshole.”

“Really, Jess? I'm a selfish asshole,” he snorted. “You won't even take the chance with me because of your insecurities and pain. You don't care if I have developed feelings for you because you're damaged and that's all that counts. Okay, I accept that. Well, I'm damaged, too. Yeah, I guess I'm a selfish asshole, which means I guess I really should do this alone because it is how I've always done it. Tell the others that Daredevil is back to being a single. He is no longer a Defender.”

Just then he titled his head because he heard something. It was the cry of a woman for help. But he could also hear several rifles being prepped. It was a trap for him. But that didn't mean the woman didn't need his help. He'd walked into traps before and walked away from them.

“Someone needs help,” he said then started to take off.

Jessica caught him quickly by the arm. She was faster than he remembered and stronger than him. He took a deep breath to hold back his temper.

“I'm not done talking to you,” she snarled.

Matt smiled his devil smile.

“I told you, Jones, fighting isn't always about strength,” he said then he made a quick move, broke away from her, and hip tossed her to the roof. She landed hard. “It's also about balance and much more. You should really learn to fight properly someday.”

He took off. She got up and thought about follow him but instead she stopped. The asshole was an adult. If he wanted to get himself killed, it was his choice. Jessica stood on the roof and listened hard to the night. She couldn't hear a woman crying for help. It suddenly dawned on her what Matt's senses did to him. Being able to hear someone crying for help blocks away must be a bitch to live with, especially if you were the type that cared and wanted to help people. She decided to stand there on the roof and just be there for now, so she pulled her flask out and drained half of it down her throat.

For the next six minutes she listened to the sounds of Hell's Kitchen from cars beeping to people yelling at each other then she heard the sound of four rifles going off. Immediately, she knew that had to be Matt and took off in the direction of the gunfire. When she arrived she found two men dead and three beaten into unconsciousness. She reasoned that two belonged to Frank Castle and three belonged to Matt. Also, she saw a young woman who looked to be roughed up talking to cops, who arrived on the scene. Pulling some guy aside she asked him what happened.

“Dardevil beat the shit out of the guy who was roughing her up then he took out two guys with rifles, who tried to kill him. They were hidden in the alley. The two other guys were on the roof and killed by sniper fire. You should have seen them fall from the roof. They must have been sent to back shoot Daredevil and someone killed them,” he explained. “I'm glad someone has his back.”

“Welcome to New York,” she smiled then walked away. At least, Frank Castle had his back. Yet, she still feared that going after Fisk alone was going to get him killed. Jessica was realizing more and more that she couldn't let Matt Murdock get himself killed. She was also realizing more and more that leaving that morning might have been a mistake.

 

DD

 

“Billy was testing you with those guys, getting a sense of how good you are,” growled Frank. “You're pretty good, Red.”

“I knew there were two shooters above me, Frank. I could have dodged their fire if I had to,” said Matt.

“I want Billy to know that I'm around to stop his fun. He's not allowed to think he can get away with anything,” stated Frank. “I owe him blood for blood.”

“I know, Frank,” sighed Matt.

“Starting to think Fisk just deserves to end up in prison doing time, so he can end up running the place and eating steak and wine for dinner and running his empire from a cell?” asked Frank.

“No, Frank, I know Wilson Fisk deserves greater punishment than that,” said Matt.

“Good. Keep that in mind. Don't forget it, Red, because things are going to only get messier,” Frank told him.

They were standing on a rooftop four blocks away from the crime scene. Matt didn't like the two men dying. Frank could have taken them out without killing them. Yet, he knew Frank was the right partner for him on this. He didn't want any of the Defenders hurt or worse.

“I'm going home. I've had enough for the night,” said Matt.

“I'm off, too. I got some things to check out,” he said then he took off.

“Thanks, Frank,” said Matt.

“I told you that I like you, Red. I don't like many people but I like you. You've grown on me,” said Frank with a grim smile.

He opened the roof door and disappeared. Matt stood there for a moment then shook his head and headed back to his place. He could use a warm shower and some sleep.

 

DD

 

Foggy and Matt sat down at the table in HB Burger on West 43rd Street. A waitress came over with menus. When she noticed that Matt was blind she hesitated giving him one.

“He'll tell me what's on the menu. Can we start with whatever your beer of the day is,” said Matt.

“Sure. I'll be right back with you drinks,” said the waitress then she went off to get them their beers.

Once she was gone Foggy smiled and said: “I like this place. Good choice. Sometimes you can't beat a good burger. Marci is trying to get me to eat veggie burgers. I really have a problem calling something made out of vegetables a burger.”

“It's on me,” smiled Matt.

“Okay, that means you have bad news for me. I don't like that,” said Foggy.

“Let's have our lunch,” said Matt.

The waitress returned with their beers. She set them down and said: “May I take your order?”

Foggy opened the menu and said: “We'll start with the fried mozzarella sticks. I'll have a burger deluxe and...”

“I'll have the same,” added Matt.

“I'll be back,” she said pleasantly and headed off.

Foggy took a sip of his beer then said: “Give me the bad news.”

“Fisk has a hit out on all the Defenders. Frank Castle warned me that we should be careful for our friends, too. Fisk wants you dead already, which you know, so I thought I warn you. I know I've been preoccupying Fisk time lately, but he'll get around to you eventually. Unless I stop him,” said Matt.

“How about Karen?” asked Foggy.

“Frank is taking care of her,” said Matt.

“I really don't like that relationship,” sighed Foggy. “He's a killer.”

“She... she can understand him,” said Matt.

“And she had trouble understanding you,” added Foggy. “Sometimes it doesn't make sense, does it?”

Matt smiled a crooked smile and shrugged.

“I never have had great luck when it comes to relationships. I guess I fall for the wrong women,” he chuckled.

“I could lend you Marci,” smiled Foggy.

“No, thanks, Foggy. You and her are perfect for each other,” said Matt.

“That's mean, Matt. I thought we were best friends and you say something mean to me,” remarked Foggy.

Matt smiled at this comment. They were best friends, or, at least, they were once again best friends.

“Be careful with Fisk out there wanting you dead, Foggy. I'll look out for you the best I can,” said Matt.

“Don't worry because on Friday me and Marci start vacation. We are going away for two full weeks,” Foggy said.

“Where?” asked Matt.

“Florida. Her family has a house in Panama City,” said Foggy.

“You meeting the parents?” asked Matt.

“Yeah, I'm meeting the parents, but don't take that as a sign or anything in Florida and we both know that I don't sun tan but that I sun stroke,” sighed Foggy. “Okay, Marci is moving in with me, too. She hounded me until I said yes. But don't take that to mean anything more than we are cohabiting.”

“Bet she denied you sex, too, until you said yes,” smiled Matt.

“I hate you, Murdock. Tangible hate,” said Foggy.

“I hate you, too,” laughed Matt.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Danny waited for Matt on the rooftop where they usually met for their work together. Tonight they were supposed to head over to the meat packing district where Fisk was sending several of his henchmen to exchange assault weapons for a briefcase full of Molly. His usual chains of distribution had been cut off by the work of the Defenders, so he was reaching out to new sources and he needed to keep his drug business because it was a cash cow. The gang needing the weapons wanted to grow its territory, so Fisk offered them deal.

“Danny,” Matt called to him as he landed on the rooftop from the other roof.

“Hey, you ready for tonight?” asked Danny. “We get to hurt Fisk and stop a gang from growing tonight. I'm kind of looking forward to this.”

“Did Jessica tell you that I'm out of the Defenders?” he asked. “I'm done with the team.”

“She told us,” Danny said then he paused for a moment. “I won't argue with you about it, but just because you're not working with the whole group doesn't mean that you and me can't work together. You know we work well together and, remember, I have a two million dollar target on my head. I'm almost as wanted by Fisk as Daredevil. I need to see him taking down, too.”

Matt exhaled a long breath. He had to admit to himself that he'd grown to like working with Danny. They complimented each other and pushed each other. Plus, by working with him Danny had made himself hated by Wilson Fisk. Tonight they had already been planned out, so they might as well stick to it.

“Okay, we do tonight. After this, though, I have to think about it,” said Matt.

“Come on, you like fighting with me, Matt,” smiled Danny, the black outlined eyes of his mask even looked like they smiled.

“Stick was right about us. We do have a lot we can teach each other as fighters and more. It has been a good experience,” said Matt.

“You don't have to work with Luke and Jessica and I won't mention our working together to them. This will be just you and me and no one else,” offered Danny. “Remember you are my lawyer.”

Matt laughed at this.

“Maybe,” said Matt. “Let's go.”

Danny smiled: “I'm ready.”

 

DD

 

 

Ward had a meeting with Danny and Matt at Rand Industries. He had called Danny in the morning telling it was important that they meet and he might want to bring his lawyer since it involved some legal issues, as well as business. Danny picked up Matt around two and they arrived at Rand at 2:45 because of traffic.

“Last night turned out to be easier than I thought,” said Danny, as they waited for the private elevator to the executive floors.

“It's a sign of desperation by Fisk,” said Matt. “If we keep the pressure on him, he'll start getting really violent and make mistakes.”

The elevator doors opened. They got on it.

“Sounds like things are only going to get more dangerous,” said Danny.

“That's Fisk way,” sighed Matt.

When they entered Ward's office Fisk and his lawyer were sitting there. Fisk's lawyer looked comfortable and relaxed as he sat, while Fisk dominated his chair. He was an out-sized man in a normal chair, who appeared to be ready to explode into violence at any moment. Matt heard Fisk's heartbeat elevate when he entered and his adrenaline start to spike. His hatred for Matt was that great.

“Ward,” Danny said.

“Ah, Mr. Rand and his lawyer, Matthew Murdock,” said Fisk's lawyer Benjamin Donovan said. “I'm glad you could join us. I was hoping we could deal with the problem we have here.”

“I was just explaining to Mr. Donovan and Mr. Fisk that there are no legal reasons that we have to do business with any of Mr. Fisk's businesses,” said Ward.

“Mr. Fisk feels he is being unfairly blacklisted by Rand Industries and wants a remedy to that,” said Donovan.

“I asked Ward to pull all our business transactions with any of Mr. Fisk's businesses. We are in the process of the reviewing who we do business with and if we don't agree with your business methods or feel you are less than upright then we won't being doing business with you. Personally, I don't want to do business with a murderer and criminal and Mr. Fisk is both,” stated Danny.

“Mr. Rand has moral qualms about doing business with Mr. Fisk because of Mr. Fisk particular criminal background, which is on the record and can't be disputed. Yes, he had his sentence commuted but that doesn't mean that Mr. Rand can be forced into a business situation which makes him feel uneasy,” stated Matt.

“But...” Donovan started to speak but Fisk placed a hand on his arm silencing him.

“We shall go now. I know where I stand with these gentlemen, so there is no reason to arguing with them,” Fisk said with venom then he stood up along with Donovan.

As they started out of the office Fisk stopped in front of Danny and Matt. He took a deep breath then he spoke.

“You will regret this behavior Mr. Rand,” said Fisk.

“Is that a threat?” asked Danny.

“No. It is a fact,” said Fisk then he looked at Matt, who pushed his glasses into place with his finger. “Murdock, I tire of you. I look forward to not having to deal with you any longer.”

“We could settle this easily, Fisk, just you and me,” smiled Matt.

“I have no idea what you mean,” growled Fisk.

“It will happen someday. That's not a threat, either, it's a fact,” said Matt.

Fisk and his lawyer walked out. Danny turned his attention to Ward, who looked relieved that Fisk was gone.

“That man is intimidating,” said Ward.

“Don't worry about him, Ward. He blames me for his problem with Rand Industries so his problem will be with me,” said Danny.

“Do you need security on you twenty four seven, Danny?” asked Ward.

“I'll handle it myself,” Danny told him.

“You sure about that?” asked Ward. “He's a dangerous man.”

“I'm positive about it,” smiled Danny. “I guess this was why you wanted to see us. You had a meeting with Fisk.”

“I thought the meeting would be over by the time you came, but Donovan likes to hear the sound of his voice,” said Ward.

Danny and Matt sat down. For a second Ward calmed himself.

“I'm glad we are done doing business with him. His construction company is now not allowed to bid on any of our projects and I have our accounting department working on getting the names of any of his subsidiaries and holding companies, any company he owes a piece of,” said Ward.

“Good,” said Danny.

“He seems like the kind of man dad would have done business with,” said Ward.

“Fisk and your father both did business with The Hand,” Danny stated.

Ward shook his head then he said: “We are running this as a clean company now.”

Danny smiled at this.

 

DD

 

The first three whiskeys she poured them down her throat so fast that she couldn't taste just how cheap the rout gut was, which was fine with her. The next three she drank at her usual pace, which meant she put them away quickly. For some reason she decided to drink at the joint Matt liked, Josie's. It was nice and crowded so she didn't have to worry about standing out and it had a mix of people because the drinks were more than reasonable. Josie had few rules, also, which Jessica liked. The most important one was that violence was taken outside into the street and not in the bar.

“Hey, beautiful,” a young man who looked like he interned for a publisher because he had a trust fund and could afford to be paid next to nothing.

Jessica looked at him with a weary eye. She guessed he was in the mood to slum it and he had picked her to do his slumming. He was going to be disappointed.

“Fuck off, asshole, before I rip your dick off and stick it up your own ass,” she growled.

He stepped back because of the ferocity of her words then he got angry. Who was she to talk to him that way? Behind the bar Josie sighed. She knew the idiot was about to make a serious mistake. Josie also knew that an angry Jessica Jones was difficult to deal with, so she decided to make a phone call. She knew that Matt and Jessica were friends, so she stepped into the corner and made a quick call. Matt's number was written above the old fashion phone she had because she still used him as a lawyer when she had problems. She dialed and watched Jessica.

“You're a rude bitch. Someone should teach you a lesson and put you in your place,” he said as if he was the one who could do it.

Before he could move an inch Jessica turned on her stool and grabbed his crotch with her right hand. She wasn't gentle about it either. His face turned white from pain and he was unable to get any words out. All he did was take deep breathes trying to deal with the pain. Jessica smiled.

“I'm not even squeezing hard, asshole,” she told him. “But now that I am squeezing I know that you don't have enough to even bringing a smile to my face. I hope to God you're a grower otherwise you should think about one of those operations to make it bigger.”

She gave him a little bit more of a squeeze and then let go of him. He exhaled a long trembling breath. As she downed her sixth drink, the young man stumbled out of the bar. His friends followed him with his overcoat and their pride damaged since he was the alpha of the group. Jessica waved at Josie for another and Josie, who was done with her call, obliged her. She poured her a generous shot in her glass.

“This one is on the house for annoyance,” she said then walked away.

Jessica took a sip of her drink. This time it was some better quality stuff. She smiled at this and appreciated the taste. Josie was a fair woman. It was then that Matt walked into the bar. For some reason Jessica looked over when the door opened and she saw him. He was wearing an overcoat and scarf along with his glasses and cane in hand. Underneath the overcoat he had on a blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans. This was as causal as he got unless he was wearing Danny's clothes or in his ridiculously expensive and soft sweat pants. Her heart picked up a few beats which pissed her off. Why the fuck was she so attracted to such a pain in her ass?

He walked over making his way through the crowd, as if he was a blind man, which pissed her off even more. When he got beside her he said: “Hi, Jessica.”

“Oh, you're still talking to us. You won't work with the team any longer, but you'll still talk to us. I should fucking bow before Prince Matt,” she snarled.

“Glad to see you are in a friendly mood,” he smiled.

It was the lopsided smile that made her want to kiss him. Matt focused on her for a second and he could read that she was both aroused by him and he also angered her. He decided to make this easy on both of them. They'd be no lectures or playing around, he decided. Tonight he was taking the direct and unexpected route.

“All right, Jessica, you want to play it this way. Fight or fuck?” he offered a choice.

She downed her drink and then turned and faced him. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, her adrenaline spiked, and she was releasing pheromones making him horny. Matt had no idea which way she was going to go.

“You really can be a son of bitch, can't you, Murdock?” she growled.

“Oh, yeah, it's on my resume,” he smirked.

“I want to...,” she paused. Fuck him? Or Beat him black and blue? She really wasn't sure which of them she wanted to do.

“Well, if you can ever make up your mind, you know where I live,” he said then he walked out of Josie's.

On his way out he walked less like a blind man and more like a man who was ready for a good fight. Once outside he took a deep breath of the cold air and wondered why the devil had to come out in him just then. He was halfway across the street when he heard her exit Josie's and stride towards him. Matt decided to keep walking and keep his back to her ignoring her. When she reached him, she turned him around with one hand and with the other grabbed the front of his overcoat and brought him in for the hardest most passionate kiss he'd ever had in his life. Once she was done devouring his mouth she pulled back and said: “I want to fuck and I want it now.”

“We are only two blocks from my place,” he rasped.

“I know,” she said and led the way pulling him a long like a child. Matt was glad she couldn't see the smile on his face. He knew in the morning she'd probably leave and go back to acting like they had no feelings for each other. But there was at least tonight.

 

DD

 

Th sex was rough, passionate, unbound, and raw. No words were exchanged just moans, groans, and grunts. There would be no patrolling for Dardevil tonight because he was lost using Jessica Jones naked body. As for Jessica Jones she was once again amazed at how he put his senses to work making sure that the sex they were having was the best she ever had. After their first orgasm, again there were no words exchange. Both of them knew better than that. Words would spoil this. This was a respite for them, a letting loose with someone who understood you.

After ten minutes or so, Matt started to suck on one of her nipples making her moan then he worked his way down her body until he used his mouth to send her into a spasm of ecstasy. He lavished her vagina with his mouth and tongue and enjoyed every moment of it. Once she was riding a wave of pleasure, he entered her and rode her to two more orgasms before finally having another one of his own. He collapsed beside her. They were both covered in sweat and exhausted. His internal clock told him that over an hour had passed. No wonder he was starting to feel spent.

“You don't make it easy, Murdock,” mumbled Jessica her body riding an aftershock of pleasure. She grabbed the silk sheet and covered them both.

Within minutes they were both asleep in each others arms. This was how they stayed until the sun came up, but not even that woke them. It just caused them to change positions so that Jessica was facing away from the window and Matt was spooning her. Matt woke several hours later. He checked his clock and it was ten twenty in the morning. A grin cracked his face. He hadn't slept that late in a long time.

Getting out of the bed quietly, he went into his bathroom and showered. After showering he saw that Jessica was still asleep except now she was hugging one of his pillows. He got dressed in a pair f sweat pants, think gray socks, and a black tee shirt. Matt then left sweat pants and a black tee shirt out for Jessica in case she wanted to put them on instead of her clothes. Putting his glasses on, he walked into the kitchen and prepared coffee. He'd offer her a cup if she wanted one she could have one and if she wanted to leave without speaking she could. Today he'd put absolutely no pressure on her.

With the coffee underway, he started to make breakfast for himself, knowing he'd make enough for her if she wanted it. He cooked up some sausage links that he got from a local butcher, who he trusted and hash browns then scrambled up some eggs with cheddar cheese and green peppers. With that done he toasted some English muffins. Fixing himself a mug of coffee and a plate of food and took them to the dining table, sat down, and started to eat. Somewhere around when he started cooking the hash browns, he heard Jessica get up and go into the shower. She finally came out. He sniffed the air. She was wearing his sweat pants and shirt and not her clothes. Shuffling into the kitchen she made herself a mug of coffee and then a plate of food even grabbing the English muffins he left her and then joined Matt. He didn't say a word.

“Good breakfast,” she remarked.

“I was hungry,” he smiled.

“Fuck you, Murdock,” she said but her tone was playful and she had a smile on her face.

Matt relaxed. It looked like she was going to run this time, which meant he was going to push. This didn't mean she was going to admit anything else about how they felt for each other, but it was at least something. She sipped the coffee.

“You always have expensive tasting coffee,” she noted.

“This comes from Monks in Colorado. It's called Morning Mystic, a mix of French roast and Italian roast. They roast the beans themselves and they don't burn them or add extra shine. It's not overly oily like some local places make it. Their coffee appeals to my sense of taste,” he told her.

“I have instant coffee at home. Oh, and a can of Chock Full of Nuts if I want to waste the time making coffee that I'm just going to drown in scotch,” she smiled.

“I have some good scotch if you want,” he offered.

“That's okay. I like this coffee,” she replied.

He was glad she was drinking yet. It would come in time, but at least not yet. She shoveled more food into her mouth and then lathered the English muffins in some apricot preserves he had on the table and started eating him.

“I could eat a horse,” she said.

Matt smirked but didn't say anything.

“I think there is more if you want it,” he offered.

“I want something,” she sighed then grabbed Matt by his tee shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Two minutes later Matt found himself standing up and heading towards his bedroom, but they never made it. His erection was straining to come out of his sweat pants and he could smell that Jessica was already wet. They got to his sofa then he bent her over it and pulled down her sweat pants then pulled down his own and entered her. This wasn't gentle morning sex but hard pounding frenzy sex between two people who had a lot of unresolved shit between them. It was like the sex was helping them resolve their shit.

Jessica came but Matt kept going. He was biting his lower lip forcing himself not to come but to keep pounding away. Five then ten minutes passed and he finally couldn't hold it back any longer. He came and just as Jessica came again then he draped himself over her body. Jessica for her part started to laugh.

“Fuck, Murdock, I thought you only did gentle,” she said.

“You've seen me fight, Jessica,” he countered.

“Shit, I need another shower,” laughed Jessica.

“I don't think I can move,” Matt admitted.

“You better because I want back in your bed,” she said then said added, “We aren't going to be doing any of that sharing and talking about our feelings and relationship, are we?”

“I thought we'd sleep then fuck again before I ordered us pizza or maybe Thai,” said Matt.

Jessica stood up forcing Matt to stand up. She then turned around and looked into his unseeing eyes.

“I want pizza,” she said then kissed him. “We'll talk tomorrow. Maybe.”

“Whatever you want,” he said then returned her kiss.

“Now let's get into your ridiculously comfortable bed,” she growled.

“Yes, ma'am,” he smirked.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Jessica and Matt never talked about their relationship, even though he thought about bringing it up. Fortunately, he stuck with his new tactic in handling Jessica. The ball was in her court, so to speak. Eventually, she got dressed and went home. Matt accepted this and didn't spend time thinking about how to get her to open up. His new tactic with Jessica appeared to be working, so he was going to let it work. Getting dressed in his Daredevil gear, he decided to go out on his own.

He spent the night helping the people of his neighborhood. From the nurse who was being assaulted to the Bodega owner who was being robbed, he kept Hell's Kitchen as safe as he could knowing somewhere out there in the city Fisk was planning something that needed to be stopped and Frank's former military buddy Billy Russo was laying in wait to kill him. But he'd worry about them another day.

It was three in the morning when Matt got back to his rooftop. He was tired and hungry. As he walked to the rooftop entrance to his place, he heard Frank's heartbeat.

“Hey, Frank,” he said.

Frank came out of his hiding spot. He was smiling.

“Karen sends her best,” he said.

“I noticed that she's been writing a lot about Fisk. Isn't that dangerous for her?” Matt asked.

“I've already killed three assassins sent to kill her. I'll kill whoever else he sends and if he keeps it up, I'll kill him,” stated Frank.

“Does she know you killed them?” asked Matt.

“No,” he chuckled.

“What do you want with me?” asked Matt.

“I'm here because tomorrow night around 01:30 at the Westside Manhattan Cruise Terminal, Fisk is making a big drug buy in the parking lot. Besides being a drug buy, it is a setup to kill Daredevil and Iron Fist. I can't be there to protect your six, Red, because he is also sending several assassins after Karen tomorrow night,” Frank told him.

“Do you need help protecting her?” asked Matt.

“I got it, Red,” smiled Frank. “You take care of the drug buy.”

“What drugs are being bought?” he asked.

“A basic one from the local cartel boys about six million of uncut cocaine that can be turned into millions on the street once its cut,” said Frank. “The deal is real. But so isn't the ambush. Fisk wants you dead and your buddy with the glowing fist.”

“Understood,” sighed Matt. “Take care of Karen, Frank.”

“You should call her sometime,” said Frank. “She's no longer as angry with you as she used to be.”

Matt laughed then said, “A visit from me and she'll be angry again. I have a way of doing that to her. She knows I'm going after Fisk. Right?”

“That's why she started to write about him,” said Frank. “She felt that she had to help you someway. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she's stubborn.”

Matt chuckled.

“I don't need her help, Frank,” Matt exhaled. “I'd rather her safe.”

“That ain't gonna happen. She's stubborn. I keep telling her to give up on me. She won't,” smiled Frank. “But I'll keep her safe, Red. Don't worry about that.”

“Nice to have someone who believes in you,” said Matt.

“Hey, Red, you survive tomorrow. Don't go alone. Bring Iron Fist with you. Russo will have fifty caliber sniper rifles with Teflon bullets waiting there to make you into Swiss cheese. I already have enough reason to kill him, so don't give me one more,” said Frank.

“I'll do my best to make sure that I live to fight another day,” smiled Matt.

“Corny, Red, real corny,” Frank said then he headed off.

Matt went into his apartment. He needed sleep.

 

DD

 

“You're getting laid,” Trish stated, as she grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box.

They sat in Trish's luxury, highly secure apartment. Whenever they got together it was there and not at Jessica's rundown place. She noticed that Jessica seemed relaxed and even a little satisfied.

“Shut up and turn on the movie,” Jessica demanded, as she sipped her scotch.

“What's his name? Is it that super in your building that you showed interest in? I know you liked him and he liked you. He was kid good looking,” said Trish.

“Not him and I said turn on the movie,” said Jessica.

“What's wrong, Jess?” asked Trish.

“I really don't want to talk about my sex life, Trish. It's complicated right now. If I talk about it then I'll have to think about it and I'd rather keep it simple and not think about it,” Jessica admitted.

“Complicated, huh? That can be good. Complicated can be very good,” said Trish.

“If you continue bothering me with questions about my sex life then I'm getting up and going,” said Jessica. “And I won't be back for weeks because I don't want to be bothered.”

“Okay, I'll stop talking about it,” sighed Trish. “I was just trying to help you.”

“You've done enough of that lately. Try not helping but just being a friend instead. Can you do that?” said Jessica.

“I'll turn on the movie. I thought we'd watch _Pretty Woman_ ,” Trish said.

“Okay, I'm leaving,” growled Jessica. She hated romantic comedies.

“Just kidding. I thought we'd watch _Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation_ ,” she said.

“Okay,” Jessica said then she reached for a slice of pizza and smiled. “I'll stay for that.”

 

DD

 

Just as Frank warned them there was a drug buy and a ambush at the terminal. Danny and Matt took care of the drug buy first making Fisk's men ran away without the drugs. The cartel was laid to waste by Matt and Danny. Even though they were now caught in a crossfire from the snipers they had been warned about, their job was accomplished. As they hid behind the cartel's van, which they used as protection, Matt looked at Danny.

“I need you to destroy this van and the drugs in it with your Iron Fist,” stated Matt.

“I can hit it around the gas tank and the van will explode,” said Danny.

“Can you get away from the explosion in time?” asked Matt.

“I think so,” said Danny.

“Okay, I'm going to draw the sniper fire and you blow this van up. I want the drugs destroyed,” said Matt.

“Can you avoid bullets?” asked Danny.

Matt smiled then he took off without answering him. As he ran Matt opened his senses up and used them to track the bullets fired at him. He ducked, dove, somersaulted, backflipped, and changed direction avoiding the bullets. It was taking all of his skill and concentration but he had avoided being shot so far.

Danny focused his chi and lit his fist then hit a spot right near the gas tank. With that done, Danny started running. He counted to five then the van exploded. Danny was throw into the air. He landed hard on the cement, rolled away from the debris then got up and looked for Matt. He spotted Matt. The snipers had managed to pin him down finally, so Matt took off towards the water then he dove into the Hudson River. Since it was freezing out, the water would be extremely cold. Matt had to get out of the water quickly before he got hypothermia.

Danny got up and started to run. He got away from the snipers knowing he needed to in order to help Matt then he stopped and reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out his smartphone. Danny speed dialed Luke.

“What's going on, Danny?” Luke answered the phone.

“I need you to come to the Manhattan Cruise Terminal. Matt and I stopped a drug deal and were ambushed by snipers. Matt ended up diving into the Hudson River. I haven't been able to check on him yet because of the snipers,” said Danny.

“He could freeze to death in that water,” Luke stated then added, “I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops. Let's hope the cops don't stop me.”

“Call Misty and ask for an escort. She'd do it for you,” said Danny.

“Good idea,” said Luke.

Danny hung up. He wanted to get back to the terminal but he knew it was best to wait for Luke. Matt better get the hell out of that water, Danny said to himself.

 

DD  
  


Swimming about in the Hudson River avoiding the last of the snipers fire, Matt climbed up under the pier to hide, as best as he could. His teeth were already clattering from the extreme cold and his body shivering. He knew he needed to warm up quickly, but he wasn't sure how and where to do it. Allowing his senses to reach out the snipers were finally gone, as they heard the police sirens coming, so he climbed up onto the pier then he took off before the police arrested him.

Ignoring the shivering of his body and his clattering teeth he took to the rooftops and headed back to his place. In record time he made it home then got into his apartment. Upping the heat in his apartment, Matt immediately started to strip out of his Daredevil gear. Once he was naked and shivering in the middle of his apartment, Matt remembered he needed to check on Danny. Grabbing his smartphone from a coffee table, he called Danny.

“Matt,” Danny answered. He was surprised to hear from him.

“You're okay?” Matt forced himself to say with clattering teeth.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Danny said. “But what about you?”

“Danny,” he said through his clattering teeth, “I'm home and trying to get warm. My body temperature is too low. I can't seem to warm up.”

“What should I do?” asked Danny.

“Call Jessica. Tell her what happened. She can help me and she's closest to me,” he said.

“Okay, I'll do it, Matt. Do whatever you have to do to get warm,” Danny said then he hung up.

Matt headed into his bathroom and turned on the hot water and then he got under the spray. He needed to raise his temperature, so he stood under the hot water and tried to focus his body on stopping his body from shivering.

 

DD

 

Jessica grabbed her phone, which started to ring, as Trish looked for another movie to watch. When she saw that it was Danny, she rolled her eyes then she answered it.

“What's wrong, Iron Head?” she asked him.

“Matt is what's wrong. We were ambushed and he ended up diving into the Hudson River to avoid getting filled with holes by snipers. He's back at his apartment but he needs to raise his body temperature to avoid hypothermia. He's having a hard time with it. He asked me to call you since you're close by where he lives,” Danny told her.

“I'm on my way to him,” Jessica said then she hung up.

Trish looked at her and asked, “What's wrong?”

“I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow,” she said then grabbed her leather jacket and took off.

 

DD

 

Matt was still shivering as the hot water cascaded down his body. He heard someone enter his apartment and listened for the heartbeat then tasted the air. It was Jessica. Within minutes, a naked Jessica was standing behind him in the shower and wrapping her arms around him adding her body heat to his.

“The water is starting to cool off, idiot. Why are you still in here?” she said.

“Couldn't move,” he forced the words out.

“I'm going to dry you off and then we are getting into your bed, asshole. Do you have any heavy blankets to go with your silk sheets?” she asked him.

“Bedroom closets. I keep them there for guests,” he shivered.

She turned off the water then she got him out of the tub and shower. Jessica started to dry him off with a towel by rubbing his body down hard. Matt didn't complain. Once he was dry, she put him in his bed, dried herself off then she grabbed the heavy blankets from the closet. After she covered Matt with two of the heavy blankets, she got under the silk sheet and folded her body around him.

“This is a real sneaky way to get me back into bed, Murdock,” she said to him.

Matt laughed, which made Jessica happy. At he could laugh. That was a good sign. She noted that holding him was like holding a block of ice. Keeping her skin pressed against his skin, she hoped to bring his core temperature up.

“What were you thinking, Murdock?” she whispered.

“Swimming,” he shivered, “was better than bullets.”

Jessica found herself kissing the back of his head. Now all she could was let her body and the blankets do their work.

“Well, if you stop shivering and get warm, I'll give you a blow job,” she said to him.

Again, Matt started to laugh. Jessica smiled.

 

DD

 

Jessica woke up with a start having dozed off. For a moment she feared that Matt was dead in her arms, but he was breathing and his skin was no longer like ice. He almost felt like normal. She could tell by the light in his bedroom that it was nearing sunrise. Adjusting her body so that they remained in contact with each other, she moved onto her back and fell back asleep.

Several hours later, she woke to Murdock nibbling on her collar bone and then her neck and ear. A shiver of sexual excitement went through her body. A moan escaped her lips, which annoyed her. Murdock didn't need to know just how much she responded to his touch.

“Thank you, Jessica,” he whispered in her ear.

“Yeah,” she mumbled as he sucked her on her earlobe.

“How can I thank you?” he asked her.

“Fuck me, Devil Boy,” she replied.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said then started to work his kisses down her body, lingering at her breasts then continuing down.

 

DD

 

“Jesus, Murdock, you have less food in your refrigerator than I do,” Jessica called to him.

Matt came out of the bedroom dressed in sweat pants, a tee shirt, and a zip up hoodie. He still had a slight chill. Walking towards his kitchen area, he said: “I've been eating out a lot lately.”

“Any place around here deliver breakfast?” she asked.

“Yeah. The Greek diner a couple of blocks from here. They make a good breakfast, too,” Matt told her. “Menus are in the top drawer to your left.”

“Okay, it's on me. What'll have?” she asked him.

“Their corned beef hash with two fried eggs and toast with butter,” he told her. “I find myself really hungry this morning.”

Jessica smiled then found the menu and called in their order. She had to admit that she was hungry, too. Matt made them coffee and they sat on the sofa enjoying it and waiting for their breakfast.

“Danny has already called twice this morning to check up on you,” said Jessica. “Are you two dating?”

Matt smiled as he held his coffee with two hands and sipped the hot liquid.

“We did a good job of hurting Fisk's illegal cash flow last night,” he said. “Fisk wants him dead almost as much as he wants me dead.”

“Almost,” growled Jessica.

“Are you going to lecture me?” he asked.

“Not now. Maybe later I'll punish you and give you a lecture,” she said.

Matt laughed.

“I'll go over to Colleen's dojo later. Danny won't stop worrying until he sees me in person,” said Matt.

“I'll come with you,” Jessica said.

Matt was surprised by this, but Jessica didn't want to let him out of her sight tonight. She was going to say, or even admit it to herself, but she was in love with Murdock, and really liked the sex and intimacy they shared.

Matt titled his head and smiled: “Our breakfast is here.”

“Freak,” Jessica teased him.

Suddenly, the apartment was buzzed. Jessica got up and went to the intercom and pressed it.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Breakfast delivery,” said the voice over the intercom.

Jessica buzzed him in then she looked at Matt again and said: “My freak.”

 

DD

 

Matt and Jessica walked into the dojo as Colleen was finishing up a class of six year old. Danny was watching her with pride. When he noticed them enter he ran over to them and gave Matt a hug, which Matt didn't fight. He had become used to Danny's burst of emotions.

“I was afraid I'd never see you again,” said Danny.

“I should talk to Melvin about making the suit waterproof,” smirked Matt.

Danny slapped him on the shoulder. The kids broke up and the parents started to come into the dojo to pick them up. Matt listened as Colleen greeted a parent here and there and told them about their child's progress. Once the kids and parents were gone, Matt, Jessica, Danny and Colleen started to talk until Matt tensed up and took an almost defensive position. Before Danny could ask him what was wrong, the door opened and three bodyguards entered then Wilson Fisk and Vanessa entered.

Fisk and Vanessa walked up to the group. Jessica, who was standing next to Matt, could feel how tense he was. His hatred for Fisk was almost overwhelming.

“Ah, Murdock, I'm surprised to see you here,” said Wilson.

“I'm Mr. Rand's personal lawyer, Fisk. You know that,” said Matt.

“Yes, I thought you'd be frozen,” said Fisk.

“Wilson, don't be rude,” said Vanessa with a smile.

“Yes, my dear,” grinned Fisk.

“Why are you here?” asked Danny.

“Because, Mr. Rand, you have ignored my advice, so I wanted to let you know in person that your life and the lives of those you care for are forfeit. You should have stayed out of my business,” threatened Fisk.

“What an asshole,” remarked Jessica.

“You are threatening my client, Mr. Fisk,” said Matt. “I don't recommend that.”

“Like I care what you think or say, Murdock,” said Fisk. “I intend on seeing you buried.”

“That hasn't happened so far has it, Mr. Fisk,” said Matt. “You keep threatening me, sending killers after me, but I'm alive. I don't fear you, Fisk. And my being alive is an example of your incompetence.”

Fisk's hatred for Matt couldn't be contained. With a unexpected speed he attacked Matt, but, Matt expected it. Using his cane, he tripped the large man up sending him to the dojo floor. His body guards reacted instantly, but one ended up on the floor because of an elbow to the jaw by Colleen. Jessica punched one in the chest sending him into the air and landed hard on the floor, while Danny took quick care of the last one.

“Wilson, not here and not now,” Vanessa warned him.

Fisk got up slowly. He glared at Matt, who acted as if he had no idea where he was. The bodyguards got up, too.

“This isn't over,” said Fisk.

“I didn't think it was,” said Matt.

“Mr. Rand, you will regret your actions,” said Fisk.

“I don't think so,” smiled Danny.

The small group left the dojo. Jessica spoke first.

“I don't think you should be on your own until Fisk is taking care of,” Jessica said to Matt then she looked at Danny. “That goes for you, too.”

“I'm with Danny most of the time,” Colleen stated.

“I'll stick close to Murdock,” Jessica said.

“You can sleep on my sofa,” smirked Matt.

“Yeah, sure,” Jessica said suppressing a smile.

“I'll let Luke know that Fisk is out of control,” said Danny.

“Good idea,” Matt said. “It's time to gather evidence on Fisk, too, so the law can put him back in prison.”

Jessica smiled then said, “That's right up my alley.”

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Matt awakened with Jessica giving him that blow job that she once promised him. The feeling was overwhelming and took him completely by surprised. He groaned loudly as she started to speed up her motion now that he was awake.

“Jessica,” he pleaded, “I'm close.”

“I know,” she mumbled not taking him out of her mouth.

Her hands and mouth worked him closer and closer to release, which was her intention. He tried to hold back, tried to gain some control, but she kept control of their situation. Jessica had noticed that in all the sex they hand he never allowed her to give him a blow job the end. He went down on her and drove her to orgasm after orgasm, but he always stopped her from finishing him off. This time she wanted to bring him to release. She wanted him to be completely in her control.

“Jessica, please,” he begged in a fading voice. “Please, stop.”

She kept going and going until his hips started moving up and down because he couldn't help himself and finally he released his seed. She kept sucking and swallowing not allowing him any respite, though. Matt felt drained but she kept going and going until pleasure almost turned to pain and he started to get hard again. Once he was fully erect again, Jessica got on top of him and started to ride him with a smile on her face.

“You owe me breakfast, Devil Boy,” she said. “After this you owe me a good breakfast.”

“Oh, God,” he growled.

For the first time in their lovemaking she was completely in charge and she liked it. He was underneath her and he was her toy to play with. It was her chance to drive him insane like he liked to do to her.

“Damn you, Jones,” he growled trying to gain some control, but it was futile for her.

She laughed.

 

DD

 

The Greek restaurant delivered breakfast to them around ten in the morning. Jessica got a stake of pancakes with sausages, while Matt got a large ham and cheese omelet with sausages along with a bagel toasted with butter. He made them his French Press Italian and French Roast mix coffee. As they ate Jessica looked over at Matt and smiled. He ate veraciously. She had done that to him.

“How you feeling, Devil Boy?” she asked him.

“You enjoyed that too much, Jess, way too much,” he said.

“Yes, I did,” she smiled. “You've been in control of our sex life too much. It was my turn. I enjoyed it thoroughly. Don't be surprised if it happens again.”

“Uh huh,” he responded as he ate.

“So, Fisk is going to try and kill Danny now, too,” Jessica remarked, as she ate.

“He doesn't know that Danny is Iron Fist, so he is already trying to kill him. We have to make sure he doesn't find out that Danny is Iron Fist,” Matt pointed out.

“You boys need to really be careful playing with fatso,” she said. “How are you going to deal with him?”

“We've cut off a lot of his money flow. He needs to make a big score selling or buying something so he can stay in business and run his kingdom. I noticed his construction company is having problems once Rand Enterprises cut him off. Other companies did it, too. He owns an art gallery that Vanessa runs. I think he'll try and run something through that because it is his only legitimate business,” Matt explained.

“Touch her and he'll kill you in public when the sun is out by himself,” Jessica pointed out.

“I know that. I understand that. It's just what I'd do to him if he touched you,” said Matt.

Jessica looked at him and suddenly realized just how much she loved him. Yes, she loved him. They weren't talking about it and they weren't defining their relationship, but she had fallen in love with Matt Murdock. He had become important in her life. She continued to eat her breakfast.

“I could investigate the gallery from afar and find out if anything is be run out of it,” she suggested.

“I don't want you in Fisk's target,” he stated.

“I already am, asshole. Fucking you made me a target. Should I stop fucking you?” she asked sarcastically.

“If it makes you safe then yes,” Matt answered honestly.

“You really are a stupid asshole sometimes. We aren't stopping fucking and Fisk can fuck off,” she told him. “You and I are stuck with each other for now.”

“For now?” asked Matt surprised by what she said.

“Yeah, for now,” she smirked.

He smiled to himself and continued to eat. That was the most she talked about their relationship. She was accepting it for now. He had to make sure that for now lasted a very long time.

“I should check on Foggy,” said Matt.

“Why?” asked Jessica.

“Karen is protected by Frank Castle. Whoever comes after her he kills. Foggy isn't protected by anyone and eventually Fisk will remember him and want him dead,” said Matt.

“Fisk really is a prick,” stated Jessica.

Matt laughed. She loved his laugh. He could hear her heartbeat speed up and pheromones to release. Jessica was getting sexually excited again. He grinned.

“What do you want to do after breakfast, Miss Jones?” he asked.

“What are you asking, Murdock?” she countered.

“You were in control this morning. I'm thinking it's my turn, Jones. It's time I had my way with you and make you out of control,” he rasped.

“Fuck me, Devil Boy,” she smirked.

 

DD

 

Jessica called Trish from her apartment. She left a message and then she went and took a hot shower. Murdock was good to his word after breakfast and made her wild and out of control. She knew he was going to check on his friend and then he'd probably go out patrolling tonight with Danny. Even though she'd worry about him, she needed do some work and get some sleep.

Matt ran across the rooftops. He allowed his senses to reach further out in front of him than normal because he wasn't in the mood to be ambushed or jumped by assassins. Fisk wanted him dead. If he could get rid of Russo, maybe he could force Fisk to try and do it himself. That would be the best case scenario in his opinion.

Two rooftops ahead of him he heard a familiar heartbeat. Danny was waiting for him. He kept going until he stopped a few feet from Danny.

“Hey, Matt,” smiled Danny.

“Danny,” said Matt. “How's Colleen?”

“Worried about me, but she has started going out patrolling with Misty Knight lately. They get along real well and now that Misty has decided to leave the police department, she and Colleen are a team,” Danny told him.

“A katana and a bionic arm,” smiled Matt.

“They kick ass,” chuckled Danny.

“I bet they do,” said Matt. “Should we get going?”

“I think so,” said Danny. “Hear anything interesting?”

Matt tilted his head and listens to the night. He heard something very interesting which was Billy Russo and his men. Matt straightened his head and smiled his devil smile.

“How would you like to take out Russo and his men?” he asked.

“I'd love that,” smiled Danny.

“Follow me,” Matt said.

 

DD

 

Russo had two fireteams with him. They didn't last long against Danny and Matt, especially since this time it was Matt and Danny who ambushed them. By the end of the fight, Russo faced off against Matt. Now that he saw him up close, he understood just how Frank had disfigured him. Matt could sense all the scars on his face. His face must almost looked like a jigsaw puzzle with the scars. His nickname that was said behind his back made sense.

“Hey, Jigsaw,” Matt said to him.

“What did you call me?” asked Russo.

“Jigsaw,” Matt stated. “You know like a jigsaw puzzle.”

“I'm going to kill you,” growled Russo, as he took a tactical knife out and attacked Matt.

For five minutes Matt toyed with Russo. The man was well trained, even deadly, but he was fighting angry so he wasn't fighting in control. Matt fought angry and most times it made him fight harder and better, but he was unusual from most. Billy Russo wasn't Matt Murdock. Anger made him sloppy.

As he tried to gut Matt, Matt grabbed his wrist and broke it causing him to drop the knife then he started to pound Russo until he was on the ground bleeding and near unconsciousness. Matt stopped.

“If I was you I'd stop trying to kill us. The next time you and your men might not get off so easily,” Matt told him.

“Fuck you,” Russo spat.

Russo had no intention of giving up. In his mind the money he got for killing Daredevil would pay for enough plastic surgery to give him back a face, a face that Frank Castle took from him.

“Listen, Frank Castle wants to kill you. I told him to leave you to me. I'm starting to think I should let Frank do what he wants to you,” said Matt.

Just hearing Castle's name infuriates Russo. He hated Frank more than he hated this Dardevil.

“I thought you were one of the good guys. Frank Castle is a killer, but you're supposed to be a fucking hero, a good guy,” growled Russo.

“I am. You're still alive, Jigsaw,” said Matt using that nickname he hated. “But I'm also Daredevil and sometimes you have to let the devil out. Is it time to let the devil out?”

“Fuck you,” Russo said once again. “I'm not afraid of Castle or you.”

“Have it your way,” said Matt. He balled up his fist and punched Russo in the face one last time sending him into an unconscious stated. Matt thought the punched broke his jaw, which made him smile.

Danny came up beside him and placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. He knew when Matt had his devil smile going it was time to calm him down before he did something he regretted.

“He won't give up until he's either dead or in jail,” said Danny. “But it isn't our job to kill him, right?”

“I know which is why I have a plan for him,” said Matt.

Billy Russo woke up hanging upside down from a street light. He had several weapons on him, enough weapons to get him in trouble with the police, who stood beneath him discussing how to cut him down. Anger bubbled up inside of Russo and he yelled: “Fucking Daredevil!”

The police looked at him and laughed.

 

DD

 

Matt waited for Foggy at the coffee shop in Hell's Kitchen. They chose somewhere other than Starbucks, mainly because Matt didn't like their coffee. It was too oily for his taste. Matt sipped his coffee. Foggy sat down.

“Hey Buddy,” he said. “Why the call?”

“Fisk is getting desperate,” said Matt. “I want you to be careful, very careful.”

“I'm going out of town for three weeks with Marci,” said Foggy. “We are going to LA on business. Marci has joined Jeri Hogarth's Firm because she is doing so well. Hogarth may have ALS but she is building her business quickly and clients are flocking to her.”

“I'm glad you're doing well, Foggy,” said Matt. He was even happier that he was leaving town for three weeks. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning, bright and early. Three weeks in the sun. With my complexion that means a sunburn and eventual heat stroke. I hate LA,” smiled Foggy.

“I don't think Marci is going to let go of you, Foggy,” said Matt.

Foggy chuckled then said: “I know.”

“Even in LA keep her close and keep your head on a swivel. I'll try to have my business with Fisk done by the time you come back,” said Matt.

“Matt, be careful. I want to come back and have my best buddy alive and well,” said Foggy.

“I don't intend on dying this time, Foggy,” smiled Matt.

Foggy noticed that it was Matt's devil smile, which sent a chill through his spine. He knew Matt wanted to end this with Fisk one way or another, but he didn't want his friend to make the mistake of ending by killing Fisk. That would destroy Matt Murdock and only leave Dardevil.

 

DD

 

Jessica finished off two jobs and sent off reports, pictures, and a bill to her clients. She then got to work researching Vanessa's Art Gallery. From the looks of it Fisk financed it, but stayed out of the business letting her run it. She was to stay legitimate and clean, while he did all the dirty work. He didn't want anyone to touch his wife.

Fisk syndicate was strained right now, though. She could see that Matt and Danny had done a great deal of damage to him. His drug trade was almost non-existent as well his gun running business. Matt and Danny kept either ruining deals or cutting off supplies. It left Fisk a reputation but no product. Fisk still had left his human trafficking and strong arming business for protection which he made money from. The human trafficking, though, was being dealt with by Colleen and Misty Knight, an odd pair that worked well together. Misty got the intel on things and they together disrupted his last two shipments of woman to countries that sold them in prostitution.

Her smartphone rang. She picked it up and looked at it. Matt was calling.

“Hey,” she answered.

“Foggy is leaving town for three weeks on business, so it gives me a limited window to try and take out Fisk,” said Matt.

“You might need more time than that to end Fisk,” she said.

“Maybe. But I definitely can anger him enough in three weeks to make him forget about Foggy and maybe even Karen and focus completely on me,” said Matt.

“You're not a martyr, devil boy,” Jessica pointed out to him.

“I have no intention of being a martyr,” he said.

“Where are you now?” she asked.

“Back at my place,” Matt answered.

“I'll be there in fifteen minutes,” Jessica told him.

“I'll be here.”

Matt changed from the suit he was wearing to gray sweat pants, a black tee shirt, and thick gray socks. Danny said he was going to talk to Misty and Colleen to see if they could get involved in breaking up the human trafficking with them. Matt wanted to tighten the squeeze on Fisk more and more and he thought if they joined in on their crusade that they could end another revenue stream for Fisk. That should send him even closer to the point of exploding and wanting to kill Matt Murdock himself.

He walked into his kitchen area and opened the refrigerator to grab a beer. Twisting the cap off he took a swig. It was a good clean beer with little additives and it was cold, which felt good going down his throat. A smile crossed his lips as he heard Jessica enter the building. He had given her keys to his apartment. By the time he took a couple of more swigs, she opened the door and entered.

“Can I get you a beer?” he asked her.

“You drink weak assed beer, Murdock,” she said.

“It a nice clear beer. I don't end up tasting a lot of additives and other stuff in it,” he said.

“I like additives,” she said.

She went to where he kept his scotch and grabbed a glass and poured herself a generous amount in the glass. After taking a drink of scotch, Jessica started in on Matt.

“Listen, Devil Boy, I'm not saying you should lay off Fisk, but I don't want you to keep goading him into a one on one fight, which is what you are trying to do. He'll be fighting for keeps and I'm not sure that you will be doing the same. I want you alive,” she told him.

“Jess, you know that I need to take him down, to put him back in prison A one on one fight with Daredevil just might expose him enough that those who protect him let him fall and go back to prison,” said Matt.

“Not at the expense of your life. He's a fucking killer,” she said.

“Fisk is a brutal man and brutal in a fight, but I can take him,” Matt replied.

“Murdock,” she growled, “I don't want you to get yourself killed. You've been dead once and that was bad enough. I don't want you dead again. I can't let that happen.”

Matt smiled. The walls were starting to crack and maybe even come down between him and Jessica. He still had no intention of pushing her, but she was doing the pushing of the walls down all by herself. She didn't need his help. He'd just be there when they fell.

“Jess, I have to intention of dying. I promise,” he said then gave her a charming smile.

Jessica stepped forward and grabbed him by his tee shirt, which ripped. She pulled him in close and devoured his mouth with her own. Matt responded. Once they came up for air, Jessica picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and started walking towards the bedroom. Matt laughed.

 

DD

 

Dinner for them turned into pizza which Jessica order from a place she liked instead of Matt's place. She ordered a large pepperoni and and a large sausage and that was it. Matt joked that he'd have to get his vegetables sometime else. They ate the pizza and Jessica watched the TV she bought and set up in his apartment. She even got cable and Netflix on the TV, so she could binge shows if she wanted to do so. The news was on.

Matt listened to the anchorman talk about Wilson Fisk donating a million dollars to children wing of Columbia Presbyterian Hospital. He also donated a million dollars to the city so it could fix up playgrounds in poor neighborhoods. Fisk was now waging a PR campaign, which meant that he was close to doing something. He just wasn't sure what he was going to do.

“Generous bastard with blood money,” said Jessica.

“He's done this before. Fisk usually does something like this right before he ready to do something big,” said Matt.

“Now you have to figure out what he's going to do, right?” she said.

“That's right.”

“Lucky for you that your fucking a really good P.I,” she smiled.

“Yeah, lucky me,” he grinned.

 


End file.
